I got your back
by SelaJo
Summary: "Fais attention où tu fourres ton nez. Ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires." Dès qu'il avait dit cette phrase, Mac l'avait regretté. Il vit le visage de Jo s'assombrir, les coins de sa bouche se contracter et il put lire dans ses yeux de la douleur... Fanfiction inspirée par la bande-annonce de l'épisode 9x05 "Misconceptions", Mac & Jo Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_Ma première fanfiction sur les Experts Manhattan. Elle se base sur la bande-annonce de l'épisode 5 de la saison 9 "Misconceptions": je n'ai donc pas vu l'épisode, mais c'est la dernière scène entre Mac et Jo de la bande-annonce qui m'a inspirée. J'ai donc essayé de partir de là et d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer (sans tenir compte de l'enquête, je me suis vraiment concentrée sur Mac et Jo). N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des critiques: cela m'aide à progresser. Bonne lecture!_

_**Note: les passages en italique sont des flashbacks chronologiquement ordonnés, c'est-à-dire que le premier flashback correspond au début de la journée et le dernier des flashbacks correspond au moment qui a précédé "l'affrontement" (si on peut dire) entre Mac et Jo. Cela a l'air compliqué, mais j'espère que ça sera plus clair en lisant. :)**_

* * *

« Fais attention où tu fourres ton nez. Ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires. »

Dès qu'il avait dit cette phrase, Mac l'avait regretté. Il vit le visage de Jo s'assombrir, les coins de sa bouche se contracter et il put lire dans ses yeux de la douleur. Tout se passa en une fraction de secondes, mais Mac la connaissait et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Jo se reprit en moins de deux, elle déglutit difficilement et en se forçant de sembler impassible, elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« Je m'excuse patron. Si vous le permettez, je retourne à ma scène de crime. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna sans un mot. Elle força un sourire quand elle rejoignit Lindsay et reprit son travail.

* * *

_Jo traversait les couloirs encore déserts du labo. Elle était en avance étrangement et elle se dit qu'elle serait allée se chercher un café chaud ainsi qu'un donut au sucre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de partir et Ellie avait fini les petits gâteaux dans le placard. Elle posa ses affaires dans son bureau et repartit quand elle vit que Mac était déjà dans son bureau. Elle sourit et décida d'aller le voir pour lui proposer un café chaud. Mac était assis dans sa chaise et tournait le dos à la porte. Il semblait regarder par la fenêtre et ne vit pas Jo entrer. Dès qu'elle s'approcha, elle nota que Mac était sur son iPad. Il soupira._

_« Jaune…bleu…et… »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils et elle le vit tapoter quelque chose sur le clavier. Elle fit un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas sembler trop envahissante et fit remarquer sa présence. Elle se racla la gorge et dit :  
« Bonjour Mac ! »_

_Mac se tendit et tourna sa chaise pour faire face à Jo. Il éteignit rapidement son iPad et le rangea. Jo lui sourit et lui dit :_

_« Désolée Mac, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je vais me prendre un café et un donut, tu veux quelque chose ? »_

_« Non ça va, merci. » répondit-il rapidement._

_« Tu es sûr que ça va, Mac ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux. Jo était décidée à ne pas laisser tomber et soutint le regard jusqu'à ce que Mac baisse ses yeux et dit :_

_« Tu ne devais pas aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? »_

_« Euh oui, je vais y aller. »_

_« Vas-y »._

_Jo força un sourire et sortit du bureau. Elle resta troublée par le comportement de Mac: il l'avait subtilement forcée à partir. Elle commença à marcher le long du couloir, et quand elle se retourna, elle vit que Mac avait repris la même position avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption dans son bureau et ne l'interrompe._

* * *

Jo resta un moment immobile, accroupie à fixer le sol. Lindsay le remarqua et elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue. Jo sursauta et Lindsay lui dit :  
« Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées. »

Jo força un sourire et se releva avant de dire :  
« Ah j'étais en train de me repasser la liste des courses dans ma tête. Si j'oublie d'acheter les cookies, Ellie ne me le pardonnera pas. »

Lindsay rit et répliqua :

« Je sais ce que c'est. »

Jo sourit à nouveau. Elle ferma sa mallette, la prit et se dirigea vers sa voiture après avoir salué Lindsay. Elle monta à bord, ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit au loin Mac parler avec Hawkes, tandis que Lindsay rangeait ses affaires. Tout semblait comme d'habitude.

* * *

_"Jo! Jo!"_

_Jo s'arrêta dans ses pas quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Christine qui tentait de la rejoindre en se frayant un chemin dans la foule._

_"Oh bonjour Christine! Excusez-moi de ne pas vous serrez la main, mais j'ai du sucre plein les doigts."_

_"Pas de soucis" sourit Christine._

_"Mac est déjà à son bureau si vous le cherchez."_

_"Oui je sais, mais c'est vous que je cherchais."_

_"Oh. Moi?"_

_"Oui, vous connaissez Mac mieux que personne."_

_"Tout de même! Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps." sourit Jo._

_"Mais en attendant, vous êtes la personne qui figure sur la liste des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence. Il vous fait confiance."_

_Jo ne répondit rien et se rendit compte de l'importance de ce détail. Mac aurait pu choisir Flack ou Danny: il les connaissait depuis si longtemps. Mais il avait choisi elle._

_"Mac est différent. Je l'ai remarqué. Il change d'humeur facilement, il perd plus vite patience et chaque fois que j'essaie de lui en parler, il change de sujet. Il s'est peut-être confié avec vous."_

_"Ce n'est pas le cas..."_

_"Vous pouvez peut-être lui en parler..."_

_"Ecoutez Christine, vous êtes sa copine, compagne...appelez ça comme vous le voulez. C'est à vous de lui en parler. Mac a risqué sa vie il y a quelques mois, il me semble inévitable qu'il ait encore des séquelles. Il faut du temps. Moi aussi je constate qu'il éprouve des difficultés. Je suis son amie et collègue, mais il y a des limites que je ne peux pas dépasser. C'est à vous de l'aider, de rester à ses côtés. Il a vraiment besoin de vous, ne le lâchez pas maintenant."_

_Jo fixa Christine du regard et cette dernière, après quelques instants d'hésitation, acquiesça et lui dit:_

_"Merci Jo. Je ne vais pas plus vous retenir, vous devez sûrement avoir du boulot."_

_"En effet."_

_"Bonne journée! Au revoir!"_

_"De même!"_

* * *

Jo soupira une nouvelle fois et démarra sa voiture avant de chuchoter:

"Et merde Jo, ça t'apprendra à t'occuper de tes affaires!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!  
Et afin d'éviter d'être influencée pour la suite de mon histoire, je compte regarder les épisodes 9x05 et 9x06 une fois que j'aurai terminé cette fanfiction. :)**

* * *

****Elle conduisit jusqu'au labo dans le plus grand silence. Elle était habituée à allumer la radio dès qu'elle montait dans sa voiture, mais aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de silence. Pour penser...ou plutôt pour éviter de penser à ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Une fois sa voiture garée, elle entra dans le bâtiment et prit l'ascenseur.

* * *

_Jo était sortie une dizaine de minutes pour aller s'acheter un sandwich. Il était déjà 13h et son ventre avait tellement protesté qu'elle avait été contrainte de s'arrêter dans l'analyse de ses indices et d'aller s'acheter à manger. Quand elle retourna au labo, elle remarqua que Christine était dans le bureau de Mac et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, cela ne semblait pas une conversation heureuse. La femme était agitée et plutôt énervée d'après la façon dont elle bougeait ses mains. Mac lui semblait impassible comme toujours, mais Jo était prête à parier que les coins de sa bouche se contractaient, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait. Jo accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas que Mac ou Christine la voit. Elle rejoignit son bureau, mais vit du coin de l'œil, Christine poser brusquement un sac en papier (contenant sûrement de la nourriture) sur le bureau de Mac et sortir de la pièce._

* * *

Le bureau de Mac était vide. Jo passa rapidement devant n'osant jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et entra dans son bureau. Elle posa son sac parterre et jeta sa veste sur sa chaise avant de s'asseoir. Elle prit sa tête entre les mains et soupira. C'était une journée à oublier...du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle aurait dû rester dans son lit ce matin: elle aurait fait moins de dégâts. Elle prit une pile de dossiers et se dit que cette paperasse l'aurait occupée en cette fin de journée, ce qui normalement l'aurait extrêmement agacée, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle était presque...soulagée d'avoir de la paperasse. Elle aurait ainsi évité de sortir de son bureau, et par conséquent, de croiser Mac. Elle ne se sentait pas de se retrouver face à face avec lui après ce qui s'était passé à la scène de crime.

Jo fut interrompue dans sa paperasse par son téléphone qui vibra. Elle sursauta et quand elle prit son portable, elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque 19h30. Le temps était passé plus vite de ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'avait pas été dérangée une seule fois et bien que ce soit ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait espéré au fond d'elle que quelqu'un de ses collègues la cherche, qu'ils se rendent compte que son comportement n'était pas habituel. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'enfermer dans son bureau, mais plutôt à ne jamais y être. Elle soupira et lut le message de sa fille:

_"Hey M'man, je sors manger une pizza avec Stacy ce soir, donc ne m'attends pas pour diner. xo Ellie"_

Jo sourit tristement: une autre soirée passée à manger seule et à attendre que sa fille rentre. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit:

"_Ok. Ne rentres pas trop tard, il y a cours demain. Amuse-toi bien et sois prudente. xo"_

Elle posa son téléphone et vit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques dossiers à revoir. Elle décida de les terminer et de rentrer chez elle ensuite. Elle aurait été toute seule chez elle, de toute façon. Autant se rendre utile au boulot.

* * *

Absorbée dans sa lecture, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. "Jo?"

Elle sursauta et leva le regard du dossier qui était ouvert sur son bureau. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise quand elle vit Mac attendre sur le pas de la porte. Normalement il entrait sans attendre son signal. Là encore, quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

"Oui?" se contenta-t-elle de dire.

"Je peux te parler?"

Elle acquiesça et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il referma la porte derrière lui, bien que le labo fut presque désert à cette heure-ci et s'avança, hésitant. Il s'assit et ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, chacun prenant soin d'éviter le regard de l'autre. Un autre changement dans leur relation que Jo remarqua tristement. Elle ne supportait pas le silence et se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose.

"Je suppose que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me donner une leçon approfondie sur les frontières que je ne dois pas outrepasser..."

"Jo..."

"Je vais te rendre la tâche facile, j'ai retenu la leçon."

"Je m'excuse si mes mots t'ont blessée, j'aurais dû le dire moins brutalement, mais ce n'était pas à toi de questionner mon intégrité...et encore moins d'en parler avec Christine."

"Bon sang Mac Taylor!" s'exclama Jo en frappant du poing sur son bureau et en se levant de sa chaise. "Ton intégrité? C'est la seule chose dont tu te soucies?! Je n'ai jamais questionné ton intégrité! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi en tant qu'amie, et toujours en tant qu'amie, je me suis offerte de t'écouter et de te soutenir, mais tu n'as pas voulu de tout cela, car apparemment je me suis trompée à considérer notre relation amicale. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien dit à Christine. Elle m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose, mais je lui ai dit qu'elle devait directement en parler avec toi, parce que je retenais que ce n'était pas ma place de lui dire ce que je savais."

"Tu ne sais rien de moi, Jo." s'énerva Mac. "Tu prétends me connaître alors que tu es arrivée dans l'équipe depuis peu."

Du moment où cette phrase quitta la bouche de Mac, il le regretta. Encore une fois, sous le coup de la colère, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas. Il vit Jo changer d'expression, et ses yeux briller. Etaient-ce des larmes qu'il entrevoyait?

Il se sentit mal et regretta de s'être comporté ainsi. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien son amitié comptait à ses yeux, combien il la respectait. Il aurait dû la remercier...de s'inquiéter pour lui, d'avoir toujours été à ses côtés, mais il ne fit rien de cela. Au contraire, il fit tout l'opposer.

Jo prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de faire disparaître le voile qui offusquait sa vision. Elle déglutit et répliqua en s'efforçant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix:

"Je suis peut-être bordélique, extravertie, pipelette et un peu mère poule, mais ne te détrompe pas, je suis perspicace. J'ai remarqué que tu étais différent, j'ai remarqué ta difficulté à trouver les bons mots, je t'ai entendu te corriger plusieurs fois en parlant, je t'ai vu éviter des situations qui autrefois étaient ordinaires...comme interroger des suspects, témoigner à des procès... Je sais que tu as encore des séquelles de ton agression, et je m'y attendais. Tu ne pouvais pas frôler la mort et être la personne que tu as toujours été en seulement quelques mois. Il faut du temps pour s'en remettre et cela vaut pour toi aussi, Mac Taylor, même si tu as du mal à l'admettre. Et moi, j'étais prête à t'aider, à te soutenir parce que c'est à ça que servent les amis. Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça à Christine, j'aurais pu, mais je voulais y aller avec du tact. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui en parles, mais apparemment il faut toujours te tirer les vers du nez! Même si la chose te déplait, il faut du temps pour que ton aphasie disparaisse, et tu as besoin de soutien...que ce soit celui de Christine ou celui de tes amis."

_Aphasie..._ Le mot était finalement sorti. Mac ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jo mette le doigt sur son problème. Lui-même avait du mal à admettre qu'il en souffrait.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." répliqua-t-il froidement.

"Bien sûr que non, je n'en sais rien. Je ne te connais pas. Au fond, je ne suis que ta collègue, pas vrai?"

* * *

**Je m'arrête là pour l'instant... La suite très bientôt! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :)**

* * *

_Collègue_... Jo prononça ce mot avec une extrême difficulté. Elle savait que les mots pouvaient blesser et le fait de réduire ce qu'elle considérait comme de l'amitié à une simple relation de travail la faisait souffrir.

Mac aurait voulu la corriger, lui dire qu'elle était bien plus qu'une collègue, mais il ne dit rien. Il resta en silence tandis que Jo, qui faisait les cents pas, continua:

"Alors maintenant je vais te parler en tant que collègue. Et en tant que collègue, j'estime avoir le droit de te demander si tout va bien et de m'assurer que tu sois en mesure d'effectuer ton travail, de remplir ton rôle, parce qu'il est inutile que je te rappelle combien cette situation peut être délicate et comment elle peut être utilisée contre toi lors d'un procès pour libérer un suspect…et là, je me soucie de l'intégrité du labo. »

« Je sais ce que je fais, et je n'ai pas besoin de garde-fou. Tu n'as à te soucier de rien. En tant que ton supérieur, je te conseille de rester à ta place et de ne pas outrepasser certaines frontières. Tu as géré la situation jusqu'à mon retour, mais désormais je suis là, et que ça te plaise ou non, c'est moi qui décide. »

« Très bien, patron. » répondit Jo en levant les mains en l'air et en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. « Mais Mac, le boulot…c'est tout ce à quoi tu peux penser ? On est en train de parler de ta santé ! »

« Je te l'ai dit une fois, et je te le répète: je vais bien. »

Cette fois, c'était Mac qui s'était levé de sa chaise. Jo, ne supportant se trouver en position d'infériorité, se leva également. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Jo contourne son bureau et s'arrête en face de Mac. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde et elle lui dit :

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu vas bien et que j'ai faux sur toute la ligne. »

« ça devient ridicule. » répondit-il en essayant de la contourner.

« Ce qui est ridicule c'est ton comportement, Mac ! » répliqua-t-elle en s'interposant à nouveau devant lui. « Car pendant que tu tentes de maitriser ton problème, tu te renfermes sur toi-même et repousses toutes les personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi…toutes ces personnes qui pourraient t'aider…qui ne demandent que de t'aider ! »

« Je te le répète une dernière fois, Jo : occupe-toi de tes affaires…et maintenant, enlève-toi de mon chemin. »

Malgré le ton menaçant de Mac, Jo ne bougea pas. Elle fit un pas de plus vers Mac et murmura d'une façon presque imperceptible :

« Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, Mac… »

« Tu croyais mal. »

Jo ne se serait jamais attendue à une réponse pareille. De tous les scénarios qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, celui-ci n'y figurait même pas. Elle fit un pas en arrière et Mac en profita pour s'éloigner. Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner : il savait que ces trois mots avaient fait plus de dégâts que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire précédemment. Il avait pu voir l'expression incrédule de Jo se transformer en de la peine, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il poursuivit son chemin le long du couloir sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu une larme silencieuse descendre le long du visage de Jo.

* * *

Jo ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Ellie n'était pas encore rentrée et tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle alluma la lumière et se dirigea au salon. Elle fit tomber son sac parterre, jeta sa veste sur le divan avant de s'étendre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'enlever les chaussures avant de s'étendre, elle s'aida de ses pieds pour le faire. Elle entendit la première chaussure tomber au sol, puis la deuxième. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et profita du silence qui régnait dans son appartement. Son mal de tête avait augmenté d'intensité, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la faisait plus souffrir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir dans sa tête sa discussion avec Mac, de réentendre ses mots la frapper comme des lames de couteaux. Elle aurait dû s'occuper de ses affaires, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir quand elle voyait avec quelle difficulté Mac reprenait sa vie de tous les jours. Ellie lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était un peu mère poule, elle-même en était consciente, mais si elle se comportait ainsi, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle accordait une importance primordiale à sa famille et à ses amis.

_Ses amis..._ Mac en faisait partie. Aux yeux de Jo, Mac était une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il était en quelque sorte son pilier: il lui donnait cette force et cette stabilité qu'elle avait quelques fois de la peine à retrouver dans sa vie privée. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle, ils se complétaient. Elle était une vraie bavarde, il était silencieux. Elle était extravertie, il était plus renfermé. Elle le contaminait avec sa joie de vivre, il lui transmettait la force nécessaire pour qu'elle se relève quand les choses allaient mal. Ils étaient un anion et un cation, des opposés qui s'attiraient, et c'était cette particularité qui rendait leur relation aussi forte et unique.

Jo soupira. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Mac, à cette horrible journée. Elle voulait tout oublier bien qu'elle doutât que cela fut possible. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva du divan pour se diriger à la cuisine. Elle n'avait rien mangé, et après ce qu'il s'était passé, son ventre s'était noué et l'envie de déguster un bon repas chaud avait complètement disparu. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir et sortit une tasse. Elle se prépara tranquillement une tisane et retourna s'asseoir. Elle laissa la vapeur de sa tisane lui caresser le visage et respira l'odeur de la camomille. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, sans succès. Comme lorsqu'elle visionnait avec Adam des vidéos de surveillance lors d'une enquête, elle revoyait défiler sa discussion avec Mac et elle s'attardait sur des détails.

_Stop... _Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le début de leur conversation et ne put s'empêcher de penser que leur discussion aurait pu prendre une toute autre direction si elle avait respecté le silence qui s'était installé entre eux et elle s'était tue. Peut-être que Mac avait besoin de ce silence pour trouver les bons mots, peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas senti braqué, il aurait réagi différemment, ...

"Avec des si et des peut-être, tu pourrais refaire le monde, Jo..." murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Ellie était là. Jo but une gorgée de sa tisane et la posa sur la table basse avant de se lever. Elle lissa les plis de son pull et força un sourire quand elle vit sa fille ouvrir la porte.

"Bonsoir ma chérie."

"Hey M'man!"

Ellie referma la porte à clé et s'avança vers sa mère pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Alors cette soirée?" demanda Jo.

"C'était cool. On est allées chez _Tony's_ et la pizza était excellente!"

"Je parie que tu as pris celle avec le salami piquant et les olives!" sourit Jo.

"Exact! Maintenant, je sens que je vais exploser!"

"Il reste de la tisane dans la cuisine si tu veux..."

Jo se souvint alors qu'elle avait laissé trainer ses affaires parterre. Elle ramassa ses chaussures et sa veste et s'apprêtait à aller les ranger quand sa fille lui demanda:

"Et ta journée?"

"Oh comme d'habitude...beaucoup de boulot."

Elle retourna au salon pour prendre son sac et sa tisane et ajouta:

"D'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher..."

Ellie fronça les sourcils. Sa mère se couchait plutôt tard et la voir aller au lit à 22h surprit la jeune fille. Ellie pensait qu'elles se seraient assises sur le divan et auraient bu ensemble leurs tisanes en discutant de tout et de rien, comme il leur arrivait souvent de faire.

"Tu es sure que ça va, M'man?"

"Bien sûr, ma chérie. Je suis juste fatiguée, c'était...une longue journée. Je te laisse éteindre la lumière quand tu vas dormir, bonne nuit Ellie." dit Jo en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

"Bonne nuit M'man."

Jo sourit une dernière fois à sa fille et s'éloigna. Elle entra dans sa chambre, posa le sac parterre et sa tisane sur la table de chevet. Elle mit son pyjama et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler le plafond.

_Comment devrai-je me comporter demain? _pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser, mais chaque fois qu'elle laissait libre cours à ses pensées, elle se retrouvait la tête pleine de questions. Elle prit sa tisane et la but, gorgée par gorgée, en espérant que la camomille l'aurait aidée à dormir. Elle reposa la tasse vide sur sa table de chevet, se glissa sous les couvertures et éteignit la lumière.

_La nuit porte conseil, Jo, _pensa-t-elle pour s'encourager, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'irréparable n'avait pas été déjà commis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à UrbanMuse pour ces reviews fantastiques qui m'encouragent à écrire! :)  
Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

* * *

Quand le réveil de Jo sonna le lendemain matin, elle eut l'impression qu'elle venait à peine de fermer les yeux. Elle grogna. La nuit avait été agitée et elle avait très peu dormi. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche l'aurait aidée à se réveiller. Elle prit au passage les premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main : un pantalon noir et un pull prune. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à perdre davantage de temps pour choisir sa tenue vestimentaire.

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle était presque prête. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortir un collier et des bracelets qu'elle mit aussitôt. Elle se dirigea ensuite à la cuisine où elle sortit un bol, des céréales et du lait pour Ellie. Jo grignota en vitesse quelques biscuits et regarda sa montre. Ellie se serait levée d'une minute à l'autre. En effet, il s'écoula seulement quelques secondes et Jo vit sa fille apparaître dans le couloir, encore à moitié endormie. Jo lui sourit et quand elle la rejoignit, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui dire :

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Tout est déjà sur la table. »

« Merci M'man.. »

« Maintenant je vais y aller. On se voit ce soir ! Bonne journée Ellie ! »

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entendit Ellie soupirer. Jo mit sa veste et prit son sac avant de sortir de chez elle.

* * *

Une fois sa voiture garée et son café acheté, elle entra dans le bâtiment et s'approcha de l'ascenseur. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation quand elle appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Elle appréhendait tout de même ce moment… de se retrouver face à Mac après la discussion d'hier soir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas pu éviter de le rencontrer. Elle se serait comportée comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle serait arrivée au labo et aurait salué tout le monde avec un sourire. Et avec Mac? Elle aurait pris en quelque sorte ses distances, tout en continuant à le surveiller, à veiller que ses difficultés ne deviennent pas un handicap. Elle l'aurait aidé à distance, car il était impossible pour elle d'envisager de le laisser seul, même après les mots blessants qu'il lui avait adressée.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et traversa les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre son bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en passant le bureau de Mac. Il semblait absorbé dans la lecture d'un dossier et il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée de Jo. Elle se réfugia donc dans son bureau qui était encore vide, car Lindsay n'était pas encore là. Jo se demandait comment Lindsay pouvait garder son bureau aussi ordonné: les piles de dossiers étaient rangées aux millimètres près, pas une feuille ne dépassait. Si ce n'était pas pour le cadre avec des photos de Lucy et de Danny, ce bureau aurait très bien pu sembler inoccupé. Jo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et posa son téléphone portable sur son bureau. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'empiler les dossiers qui menaçaient de s'effondrer, mais la pile n'était pas stable et les dossiers s'éparpillèrent sur son bureau. Elle soupira. Son regard tomba sur les post-it qui encadraient son ordinateur et elle en prit un sur lequel il y avait écrit l'adresse d'une enquête résolue il y a quelques mois. Elle froissa le post-it et le lança dans la poubelle. Elle en fit de même avec les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se découvre un post-it dont elle avait oublié l'existence: il avait été caché par d'autres papiers colorés plus récents. Elle sourit tristement en se rappelant du jour où elle avait écrit ces simples mots "_Caffè Latte, un demi sucre"_.

* * *

_Jo venait d'intégrer l'équipe depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise, ses collègues l'avaient accueillie chaleureusement. Elle ne pouvait demander plus._

_Ils étaient une petite famille et Jo avait craint au début de se sentir exclue, mais elle avait chassé cette pensée en vitesse quand elle vit avec quelle simplicité, malgré leur première rencontre rocambolesque, Mac l'avait faite entrer dans l'équipe. _

_Jo avait pris l'habitude d'aller saluer Mac chaque matin dès qu'elle arrivait au labo. Avant même qu'elle puisse frapper à la porte, Mac avait levé les yeux et lui avait sourit, lui faisant signe d'entrer._

_"Bonjour Mac!" sourit-elle._

_"Bonjour Jo! Comment allez-vous?"_

_"Bien merci, et vous?"_

_"ça va, je..." _

_Mac s'interrompit et ne put retenir un bâillement. Jo fronça les sourcils et Mac lui dit embarrassé:_

_"Je m'excuse Jo..."_

_"Vous êtes sûr que ça va? Vous n'avez quand même pas passé la nuit ici, pas vrai?... Oh excusez-moi, je suis indiscrète."_

_Mac lui sourit, faisant comprendre à Jo qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, et elle lui proposa avec un autre sourire:  
"Venez, je vous offre un café... Un bon Cappuccino, un espresso bien fort...rien de mieux pour bien se réveiller!"_

_Mac ne put s'empêcher de sourire: cette femme avait une joie de vivre contagieuse. Il se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit Jo en lui disant:_

_"Très bien, j'accepte...mais ce que j'aime c'est le Caffè Latte, avec un demi sucre."_

_"Caffè Latte avec un demi sucre, c'est noté!"_

* * *

Jo resta un instant à contempler le post-it. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle froissa le bout de papier et le lança dans la corbeille. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant entrechoquer ses bracelets. Elle ferma les yeux un instant quand elle fut interrompue par Lindsay qui venait d'arriver:

"Bonjour Jo!"

"Bonjour Lindsay! ça va?"

"Oui merci...et toi?"

Le regard de Lindsay se posa sur l'ordinateur de Jo sans aucun post-it. Jo le remarqua et elle dit en souriant:  
"J'ai fait un peu de ménage...ou du moins j'ai essayé!"

Lindsay sourit et s'assit à son bureau quand soudain les téléphones des deux femmes sonnèrent. Lindsay prit son portable, tandis que Jo tentait de se souvenir où elle l'avait posé.

"Voilà, à peine le temps d'arriver et on a déjà une enquête!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a?" demanda Jo en soulevant des tas de dossiers. "Bon sang, mais ce n'est pas vrai! Où est-ce que je l'ai mis?"

"Un meurtre à Mulberry Street. Flack nous y attend. Tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Mulberry Street? A Little Italy? J'ai posé mon téléphone sur mon bureau...il devrait être par là..."

Jo souleva une autre pile de dossiers et trouva finalement son portable.

"Tadaaaaaaaaa! Le voilà! Ok, on y va."

Lindsay se mit à rire tandis que Jo prit son sac et mit sa veste. Les deux femmes sortirent du bureau et allèrent prendre leur voiture pour se rendre à la scène de crime.

* * *

Quand elles arrivèrent sur place, Jo gara la voiture et les deux femmes descendirent. Elles prirent leurs mallettes et jetèrent un regard autour d'elle. Elles étaient au cœur de Little Italy, dans une des rues où se regroupaient le plus grand nombre de restaurants italiens. Les bâtiments étaient décorés de drapeaux et Jo sourit :

« Little Italy…je me souviens quand l'année passé, j'ai amené Ellie pour la fête de San Gennaro. J'en avais tellement entendu parler : on n'a pas été déçues ! On s'est remplies le ventre de spécialités succulentes ! »

« J'imagine ! Oh, mais maintenant que j'y pense ! Il y a quelques années on avait eu une enquête sur un homicide pendant cette fête ! »

« Oh non Linds' ! Ne me dis pas ça ! Tu viens de casser un mythe ! Comment peut-on commettre un meurtre pendant une fête religieuse ? »

Lindsay se mit à rire et les deux femmes marchèrent quelques minutes quand elles repérèrent une voiture de police et Don Flack qui les attendait. Jo observa les alentours, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si Mac était déjà auprès du cadavre. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et salua Flack avant de demander :

« Et Ma… ma scène de crime, enfin notre scène de crime ? »

Jo s'interrompit tout juste. Elle était sur le point de demander des nouvelles de Mac, mais en moins d'une seconde, elle se reprit en proposant une formulation quelque peu hasardeuse. Flack la regarda avec un regard interrogateur et elle se contenta d'ajouter :

« Décidément aujourd'hui, mon cerveau est un peu embrouillé. »

« La scène de crime est dans cette ruelle, derrière la benne à ordures… » répondit Flack avec un sourire.

Elle le remercia, et suivie de Lindsay, elles entrèrent dans la ruelle. Jo remarqua qu'il n'y avait encore personne…mis à part le cadavre d'un homme derrière une benne à ordures. Aucune trace de Mac. Elle se surprit à se sentir soulagée.

Soulagement… c'était normalement le dernier sentiment qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle ne voyait pas Mac. Elle aurait été d'habitude déçue, triste…elle aurait normalement apprécié sa présence, elle qui espérait chaque matin de pouvoir travailler avec Mac, car à se l'avouer, ils étaient une sacré équipe : aucun criminel ne pouvait leur échapper !  
Elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir quand elle repensa au fait que peut-être tous ces bons moments appartenaient au passé. Elle se demanda si Mac aussi éprouvait désormais une sorte de soulagement quand il ne l'avait pas à ses côtés.

« Jo ? Jo ? »

Jo sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna. Lindsay la regardait avec un regard inquiet et elle lui demanda :

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais de la poudre pour empreintes ? Décidément ce matin, avec tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre un autre pot. »

« Oh oui bien sûr. » répondit Jo en posant sa mallette à terre.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit le pot de poudre pour empreintes qu'elle tendit à sa collègue.

« Merci Jo… ».

Lindsay parut un instant hésiter. Elle semblait prête à se mettre au travail, la mallette ouverte parterre et l'appareil photo autour du cou, quand elle s'interrompit et demanda à Jo :

« Jo, tu es sure que ça va ? »

Jo haussa les sourcils, se forçant de sembler surprise par la question et dit à Lindsay :

« Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas…tu n'as pas l'air toi-même ce matin… »

« Oh c'est peut-être parce que hier soir, avec Ellie on a fait une soirée entre filles et que je me suis couchée tard. Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais tu sais ce que c'est…il m'est impossible de dire non à ma fille. » sourit-elle.

Lindsay sourit également et Jo espérait qu'elle l'avait cru. Mentir ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Elle devait absolument se reprendre. Elle s'accroupit à côté du cadavre et l'observa. Une balle dans la tempe. Le style classique d'une exécution, mais Jo ne se fiait jamais aux apparences, car elle savait qu'elles étaient trompeuses. Elle le savait que trop bien, elle qui prétendait que tout allait bien.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre! La suite très vite! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci à UrbanMuse pour son commentaire! :)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Jo regardait les photos de la scène de crime qui étaient disposées sur une table, en silence. La victime, Joseph Costa, 53 ans, avait été tué par un coup d'arme à feu tiré à bout portant, contre sa tempe droite. Au premier abord, tout le monde avait pensé à une exécution, à un règlement de comptes de la criminalité organisée, mais Jo n'était pas convaincue par cette hypothèse. Elle avait demandé à Flack de chercher des informations sur la victime afin qu'elle puisse contacter la famille.

Elle prit une photo qui représentait l'ensemble de la scène de crime, et elle repensa à un détail qui l'avait interpelée : l'absence de projection de sang, ce qui avait mené Lindsay et Jo à la conclusion que la victime avait été déposée dans la ruelle après avoir été tuée. Les indices qu'elles avaient récoltés étaient peu nombreux, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur scène de crime primaire. Elle reposa la photo sur la table quand Flack entra dans la pièce :

« Hey Jo ! Voilà les informations que tu m'avais demandé sur Joseph Costa ».

« Merci Flack. »

Flack lui tendit le dossier et elle le lut.

« Aucun antécédent. Costa travaillait dans une usine de métallurgie. Marié, trois enfants. »

« Il vit trois rues plus loin d'où il a été trouvé mort. » ajouta Jo.

« Oui. Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez la famille ? »

« Je te remercie, Don, mais je me débrouille. Je vais y aller maintenant, en attendant d'avoir les résultats de l'autopsie. »

« Et Lindsay ? »

« Elle est allée s'acheter un café. »

Jo sourit à Flack et le remercia encore une fois avant de se rendre dans son bureau pour prendre sa veste. Elle alla ensuite chercher sa voiture et repartit pour Little Italy.

* * *

Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes dans cette rue. Jo descendit de sa voiture et chercha le numéro 15. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte de l'habitation et hésita un instant. Jo entendit des rires. Elle détestait cette partie de son boulot : elle détestait briser le quotidien de personnes ordinaires, faire irruption dans la vie de ces personnes pour leur annoncer une nouvelle aussi terrible. Elle soupira et sonna. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et une femme dire de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Tesoro_ (trésor)_, nonno _(grand-papa) _est rentré ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui tenait un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans dans les bras.

« Oh excusez-moi, je croyais que c'était mon père. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Jo Danville, police scientifique. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Teresa Costa ? »

« C'est ma mère, je m'appelle Rossella. Que s'est-il passé ? » répondit la jeune femme en posant son fils à terre.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en parler à l'intérieur. »

La jeune femme la fit entrer et la conduisit en silence jusqu'au salon où elle pria Jo de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle allait chercher sa mère. Jo regarda autour d'elle : c'était une maison modestement meublée, mais accueillante. Des cadres photos décoraient les moindres recoins de la pièce: des photos qui dépeignaient une famille heureuse.

_Jusqu'à maintenant..., _pensa tristement Jo.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le petit garçon qui avait traversé la pièce en courant. Il s'arrêta un instant, observa Jo et s'approcha d'elle. Jo lui sourit et dit:

"Bonjour...je m'appelle Jo, et toi?"

"Le-le-leonardo..." bégaya-t-il.

"Contente de te rencontrer, Leonardo." répondit-elle en tendant sa main.

Le petit sourit et prit la main de Jo. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire et demanda:

"Quel âge as-tu?"

"Ci-cin-cinque... _(cinq)_" répondit-il en lui montrant cinq doigts.

"Leo, non disturbare la signora _(ne dérange pas la dame)_... Veuillez l'excuser, Leo est très curieux."

Jo vit alors que Rossella était revenue, accompagnée de sa mère. Le petit repartit en courant et Jo se leva du divan pour accueillir les deux femmes.

Teresa Costa était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Petite et frêle, elle avait des cheveux noirs tirés dans un chignon et un tablier avec des traces de farine.

« Je m'excuse, j'étais en train de préparer à manger… » dit-elle avec un fort accent italien.

« Je m'appelle Jo Danville, je suis de la police scientifique de New York. »

« La police ? Quel est le problème? »

« Je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela...mais votre mari a été trouvé mort ce matin. »

Les deux femmes restèrent interdites et lentement elles s'assirent. Jo en fit de même quand Rossella lui demanda avec la voix tremblante:

"C-comment?"

Jo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Teresa dit:

"C'est pas possible... Vous vous êtes trompée. Mon mari est au travail... O mio Dio _(oh mon Dieu)_, il s'est passé quelque chose à l'usine?"

"Non, Madame, on lui a tiré dessus... Je suis vraiment désolée..."

"No, no, no!"

Teresa se mit à pleurer et sa fille la serra dans ses bras. Des larmes silencieuses traversaient les joues de Rossella et Jo eut de la peine à garder son sang-froid. Elle détestait ces moments, elle détestait devoir assister à la souffrance des proches des victimes et se sentir aussi impuissante. Leonardo était retourné au salon et en voyant sa mère et sa grand-mère pleurer, il s'immobilisa et s'approcha lentement. Jo le remarqua et le petit demanda à sa mère:

"Qu-quan-quando arr-arriva n-no-nonno? _(quand est-ce qu'il arrive grand-papa?)_"

Rossella relâcha sa mère et posa son attention sur son fils. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle essuya ses yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle. Teresa prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de sécher ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Jo lui tendit alors un mouchoir et la femme la remercia avec la voix tremblante.

"Je sais que c'est un moment très difficile...mais j'aurais besoin de vous poser quelques questions qui pourraient nous aider à arrêter l'assassin de votre mari..." hésita Jo.

"Sì, sì, allez-y... Rossella, porta Leo nella sua camera... _(amène Leo dans sa chambre)_"  
"Mamma_(Maman)..._"

"Vai _(vas-y)_... ça va allez..."

Rossella se leva avec son fils dans les bras et s'excusa auprès de Jo avant de quitter la pièce. Jo la regarda s'éloigner et son regard croisa celui de Leonardo. Le petit la salua d'un geste de la main et elle lui sourit tristement avant de tourner son attention sur Teresa Costa qui lui demanda:

"Vous deviez me poser des questions?"

* * *

Jo avait juste eu le temps de s'acheter un sandwich avant de rejoindre le labo. Elle savait que Sid aurait bientôt terminé son autopsie et elle voulait être sur place quand il l'aurait bippée. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Jo s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle s'immobilisa dans ses pas. Mac se tenait devant elle: il devait sûrement attendre l'ascenseur. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, avant que Jo baisse les yeux. Elle murmura:

"Bonjour Mac..."

"Bonjour Jo..."

Elle était sur le point de s'éloigner quand la voix de Mac l'arrêta dans ses pas:

"Jo?"

"Oui..." demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

"Comment va l'enquête?"

Jo baissa les yeux. Elle avait imaginé pendant quelques instants que Mac voulait lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent, qu'il voulait peut-être s'excuser...

_Tu es une idiote, Jo..., _pensa-t-elle.

"L'enquête? Tout va très bien...on est au début bien sûr, on attend les résultats de l'autopsie et Lindsay est en train d'analyser nos indices..."

"Bien."

"Bien..." répéta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, mais aucun des deux ne parla. Jo se sentait mal à l'aise: l'atmosphère était plus que tendue. Elle vit les coins de la bouche de Mac se contracter et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Jo savait combien Mac tenait à sa fierté, elle savait combien il aurait été difficile pour lui de s'excuser, de lui avouer son problème. Au fond, elle était comme lui. Sa fierté lui empêchait de faire un pas en avant vers Mac, d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec lui. La blessure était trop récente, les paroles de Mac résonnaient encore dans sa tête et cela la bloquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être le temps aurait soulagé ses blessures, peut-être qu'elle aurait réussi avec le temps à faire le premier pas, mais elle craignait que ce temps se retourne contre elle et ne les sépare à jamais. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer des excuses de la part de Mac, même si au fond d'elle, elle doutait que cela se produise un jour.

Ne supportant davantage le regard de Mac, elle baissa encore une fois les yeux et murmura:

"Je-je vais y aller... J'ai du boulot..."

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement. Mac mordit sa lèvre. Il s'en voulait: il n'arrivait pas à s'excuser avec Jo et il ne pouvait que constater combien leur relation s'était dégradée. Il aurait voulu lui demander comment elle allait, si elle aurait jamais pu le pardonner pour les paroles qu'il lui avait jetées à la figure le soir précédent, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'en était tenu à une question relative à son enquête, alors que la dernière chose qui l'intéressait était de savoir si elle progressait dans son travail. Il soupira et suivit Jo du regard pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Il savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau: il aurait pu la rejoindre et parler plus tranquillement avec elle, en espérant que Lindsay ne soit pas également dans la pièce. Il hésita quelques instants, puis il se tourna vers le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il entra.

* * *

**C'est tout pour l'instant! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Voici la suite: un chapitre de transition plus centré sur l'enquête...mais très vite Mac et Jo vont devoir travailler ensemble! Comment cela va se passer? A découvrir dans les prochains chapitres.  
Pour l'instant, quelques pas en avant dans l'enquête! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Jo s'assit à son bureau et sortit le sandwich de son sac. Elle resta quelques instants à l'observer avant de soupirer et de le poser sur son bureau. Elle avait perdu l'appétit.

L'enquête… Voilà tout ce qui intéressait Mac à présent. Jo avait remarqué tristement que désormais ils réussissaient à peine à avoir une conversation professionnelle : l'atmosphère était devenue si tendue, presque insupportable.

_Arrête d'y penser, Jo, _se dit-elle, _tu te fais du mal..._

Elle couvrit son visage avec ses mains et soupira. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle était au travail et elle devait à tout prix se ressaisir: elle avait une enquête qui nécessitait toute son attention. Elle se mit alors à faire quelques recherches sur son ordinateur.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent quand Lindsay apparut:

"Jo, je te cherchais justement!"

Jo détourna le regard de son ordinateur et vit Lindsay sur le pas de la porte.

"Oh, tu t'apprêtais à manger? Je..."

"Non, pas du tout." l'interrompit Jo. "Je faisais quelques recherches..."

Lindsay fit quelques pas et s'assit à son bureau, en face à celui de Jo. Elle regarda sa collègue quelques instants, puis son regard tomba sur le sandwich encore emballé, laissé dans un coin du bureau.

"Jo, tu devrais manger..."

"J'ai mangé...le sandwich est pour mon quatre heures..." sourit Jo.

A nouveau, un silence s'installa et Jo avait comme l'impression que Lindsay ne la croyait pas. Elle demanda rapidement:

"Tu as des nouveautés sur l'enquête?"

"Pas grand-chose malheureusement... Il est difficile déterminer si les éléments que j'ai ramassé sont reliés à notre scène de crime...je crains que ce ne soient que des déchets de la ruelle..."

"C'était à s'y attendre...compte tenu du fait que nous n'avons pas la scène de crime primaire... On peut par contre espérer quelque chose de l'autopsie."

"En effet. C'est à ce propos que je te cherchais, Sid a terminé l'autopsie."

"Bien, alors allons-y!"

* * *

"Sid, je t'en supplie! Dis-nous que tu as quelque chose!" s'exclama Jo avec un sourire en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie.

"Bonjour Jo, Lindsay..."

Les deux femmes le saluèrent pendant qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur le cadavre.

"Pour ce qui est de la cause de la mort, je ne pense pas vous surprendre en vous disant que la mort a été causée par un coup d'arme à feu tiré à bout portant, contre la tempe droite. La balle s'est logée dans le cerveau, je l'ai extraite et j'ai recueilli pour vous des résidus de poudre autour du point d'entrée du projectile."

Sid prit alors deux sachets en plastique qu'il tendit à Lindsay. Il souleva ensuite le drap et découvrit les mains de la victime avant d'ajouter:

"Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, aucun signe de lutte sur les mains et les bras..."

"Il avait confiance en la personne qui l'a tué...ou il a été drogué ?" dit Jo.

"Ou alors il a été attaché, immobilisé par quelqu'un d'autre?" ajouta Lindsay.

Sid hocha négativement la tête avant de replacer sous le drap les mains du cadavre.

"Il n'y a pas de contusions...donc j'exclue qu'il ait été attaché ou immobilisé... Je pencherai plutôt pour les hypothèses de Jo. J'attends les résultats de la toxicologie : je pourrai vous en dire plus après cela."

"Et l'heure de la mort?"

"Je la situerai entre 6h-7h du matin... J'ai autre chose pour vous..."  
Sid prit alors un sachet en carton et le donna à Jo avant de dire:

"Les habits de la victime... Je pense que vous avez de quoi faire."

"Merci Sid." sourit Jo.

"Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous fais savoir."

* * *

« Alors balistique ou trace ? » demanda Jo alors qu'elle sortait de la salle d'autopsie accompagnée de Lindsay.

« Balistique ? »

« Très bien, je m'occupe des habits. » sourit Jo. « La première qui a du nouveau bipe l'autre. »

Lindsay hocha la tête et elles se séparèrent, chacune partant dans une direction.

Jo rejoignit une salle du labo et s'installa. Elle ouvrit le sachet en carton et sortit les habits de la victime qu'elle disposa sur la table. Elle commença par le jeans qu'elle scruta dans les moindres détails. Elle remarqua que le bas de la jambe gauche du pantalon était légèrement déchiré : à moins que la victime ait une jambe plus courte que l'autre, cette déchirure était loin d'être anodine. Elle documenta cette observation avant de continuer.

En retournant le pantalon, elle remarqua comme de la poussière qui luisait sur sa surface de travail. Elle gratta le jeans et remarqua qu'il tombait encore de la poussière. Elle la prit en photo et la récolta avant de se concentrer sur le t-shirt. Elle remarqua aussitôt des taches : elle découpa alors consciencieusement le tissu taché et le mit de côté. Elle récolta également des résidus sous les semelles des chaussures avant de prendre tous ses indices et de se rendre chez Adam, qui, une fois qu'il la vit arriver avec du boulot, ferma son ordinateur portable et soupira.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ! » s'étonna Jo. « Je te donne l'occasion d'être utile aujourd'hui ! »

« Mais je l'étais déjà, figure-toi ! Je bossais sur l'enquête de Danny et Hawkes… »

« Lindsay et moi avons besoin de toi. Voici des traces que j'ai récupérées des habits de la victime… »

Jo posa ses indices sur le bureau et Adam glissa avec sa chaise pour s'approcher de la table. Il soupira :

« Des traces… Jo, tu sais bien que je préfère m'occuper de tout ce qui informatique ! »

« Oui, mais mon cher Adam, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas faire toujours ce qu'on aime ! Comme disait Mick Jagger, « you can't always get what you want ». »

« Très bien…je t'appelle dès que j'ai quelque chose ! »

« C'est ça que je veux entendre ! » sourit Jo en lui tapant dans le dos.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais elle retourna sur ses pas, s'approcha d'Adam et lui chuchota :

« La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire croire que tu bosses, contrôle tes arrières. Sheldon ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. »

Jo vit Adam écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se tut. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et partit trouver Lindsay.

* * *

« Alors du nouveau ? »

Lindsay leva les yeux du microscope et sourit. Jo comprit qu'elle tenait peut-être quelque chose.

« J'ai procédé à la comparaison balistique. On a un calibre 38 Special… »

« Un classique… »

« En effet, j'ai rentré notre balle dans la base CIBLE afin de contrôler s'il n'y a pas une correspondance avec une autre affaire…et de ton côté ? »

« J'ai relevé certaines traces sur le t-shirt que j'ai apporté à Adam, mais également des résidus sur le pantalon qui pourrait très bien être du fer…mais je ne veux pas m'exprimer avant que Adam nous donne les résultats… »

« Les résidus de fer pourraient indiquer qu'il était sur son lieu de travail ? »

« Je devrais reparler avec la veuve, mais en effet, s'il s'est changé ce matin, alors cela veut dire qu'il s'est rendu à son travail… »

« Tu as déjà parlé avec la femme de la victime ? »

« Oui, je suis allée un peu avant midi… » répondit Jo en regardant dans le vide.

« Tu m'as l'air pensive… »

« Je le suis… Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Madame Costa… Quand je lui ai annoncé la mort de son mari, elle était convaincue qu'il avait eu un accident à l'usine… »

Lindsay la regarda intriguée et l'invita à continuer en hochant la tête.

« Elle m'a dit que son mari dernièrement se plaignait du fait que les conditions de travail à l'usine se détérioraient…et qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité… »

« Jo… »

« Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Ce n'est que l'avis d'une personne, on ne peut pas se baser là-dessus et… »

« Jo, regarde ! »

Jo s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Lindsay qui s'était précipitée sur l'ordinateur. Elle s'approcha et Lindsay se tourna vers elle, lui annonçant avec un sourire :

« On a une correspondance. Une affaire de 2004... Même modus operandi... La victime, Frank Petrelli a été tué d'une balle dans la tempe droite. C'est une affaire non-résolue. »

« Qui s'est occupé de l'enquête? »

Lindsay pianota sur son clavier et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage quand elle répondit:  
« Aiden Burn... »

« Il faudrait qu'on lui parle... Lindsay ? »

Jo remarqua le regard perdu dans le vide de Lindsay et elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta avant de lui répondre :

« ça va être difficile... »

Jo fronça les sourcils et Lindsay ajouta :

« J'ai intégré l'équipe suite à son départ...et un jour, elle est devenue une de nos enquêtes. Elle a été assassinée par un violeur récidiviste...une de ses anciennes affaires... »

« Oh, je l'ignorais... » chuchota Jo. « Je suis désolée... »

Lindsay détacha les yeux de l'écran et se tourna vers Jo.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on aille chercher l'affaire aux archives... »

* * *

« Voilà les affaires de 2004 devraient être par là... » s'exclama Lindsay.

Elles se trouvaient aux archives. Jo leva les yeux et contempla les rayons remplis de cartons qui s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. Bien qu'elle fut là depuis presque trois ans, c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans ces lieux. Il était rare de trouver une correspondance avec une ancienne affaire et le peu de fois où cela s'était produit, quelqu'un d'autre s'était chargé d'aller chercher le carton avec les indices et le dossier.

« Une vraie bibliothèque d'enquêtes ! Quel était le nom de la victime ? »

« Petrelli... Frank Petrelli. »

Elles avancèrent lentement parmi le rayon cherchant des yeux le carton Petrelli. Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander parmi toutes ces enquêtes combien d'entre elles étaient non résolues, combien de proches des victimes n'avaient pas eu la consolation de savoir que justice avait été faite...

« Parfois je me dis qu'on aurait tout autant de travail si on s'intéressait à toutes ces affaires irrésolues... » murmura Jo.

« C'est vrai, mais en faisant cela, on négligerait les affaires actuelles qui nécessitent notre intervention immédiate et tu sais tout autant que moi que certains indices ne sont pas éternels... »

« Tu as raison, Linds'... C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on saisisse cette opportunité. Ces deux enquêtes sont liées, résolvons-les et ainsi nous pourrons apporter le sentiment que justice a été faite aussi à la famille Petrelli. »

Lindsay hocha la tête et elles continuèrent en silence leur recherche, jusqu'à ce que Jo s'exclame avec un sourire :  
« Le voilà ! Petrelli Frank ! »

Elle pointa du doigt la rangée la plus haute du rayon et Lindsay soupira. Evidemment leur enquête se trouvait tout en haut ! Elle chercha des yeux l'échelle et alla la chercher. Quand elle retourna auprès de Jo, cette dernière, sans un mot, prit l'échelle des mains de Lindsay et la positionna. Lindsay la regarda faire étonnée et Jo lui dit avec un sourire :

« Je sais que tu ne supportes pas les hauteurs... »

Lindsay lui sourit en gage de remerciement. Jo monta lentement et s'arrêta quand elle arriva à la bonne hauteur. Elle repéra à nouveau le carton et le tira vers elle doucement. Un nuage de poussière se forma et Jo cligna des yeux. Elle fut surprise par le poids de la boîte et elle se tourna pour la saisir à deux mains.

« Jo, fais attention. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit si lourd. J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. Je te tends la boîte, tu arrives à la prendre ? »

Jo baissa le carton vers Lindsay qui réussit à le prendre et le posa sur une table auprès d'elle. Jo redescendit de l'échelle et balaya d'un rapide coup de main son pull pour chasser la poussière. Elle rejoignit Lindsay qui ouvrit la boîte. Un autre nuage de poussière se souleva et cette fois-ci, Jo ne put se retenir d'éternuer.

« A tes souhaits ! » sourit Lindsay.

« Merci ! Pffff cette poussière ! Prenons ce carton et sortons d'ici ! »

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'ai eu envie d'intégrer en quelque sorte Aiden, histoire de se souvenir d'elle. J'aimais bien son personnage: je sais que la plupart des personnes ne l'appréciait pas du tout, peut-être à cause de son caractère, mais moi c'est ce qui m'a plu d'elle: forte, têtue, drôle... Bref, bientôt la suite! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour les reviews qui me font très plaisir! Voilà un nouveau chapitre: je vous avais annoncé que Mac et Jo auraient à travailler ensemble...et ça commence dès ce chapitre! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Lindsay souleva le couvercle du carton et sortit lentement tout ce qui était à l'intérieur. Elle disposa le tout sur la table pendant que Jo lisait silencieusement le dossier.

« Aiden a soigneusement répertorié tous les indices. »

« ça n'a malheureusement pas été suffisant. D'après ce que je lis, la scène de crime primaire n'a jamais été trouvée. »

Lindsay leva alors subitement les yeux de la boîte et Jo lui tendit le dossier avant d'ajouter:

« Comme par hasard, on se retrouve avec un homme qui travaille dans la même usine de notre victime… »

« Cela ne veut rien dire Jo. D'ailleurs, l'usine a été inspectionnée d'après ce que je lis… »

« Une partie de l'établissement. J'ai comme l'impression qu'Aiden également avait des soupçons sur l'usine. Regarde son compte-rendu : « Seulement le casier de la victime et sa place de travail ont pu être inspectionnés ». Ce seulement, Lindsay, me porte à croire qu'Aiden avait autre chose en tête… »

« Mais on ne le saura jamais… Regarde les photos de la scène de crime. »

Lindsay les répartit sur la table et Jo resta en silence, son regard passant d'une photo à l'autre.

« On a le même M.O : une blessure par arme à feu à la tempe droite… »

« Et je dirais même plus, Lindsay. Petrelli a été abandonné dans une ruelle de Little Italy, quelques rues plus loin d'où a été retrouvée notre victime. On veut nous faire croire à une exécution : la balle dans la tempe, une victime italienne trouvée morte dans Little Italy. Tout pourrait nous faire croire à un règlement de comptes de la part de la criminalité organisée… »

« Mais tu n'y crois pas… »

« Pas une seule seconde. Notre victime n'avait aucun antécédent, ce n'était qu'un ouvrier qui se divisait entre son travail et sa famille… Il en va de même pour l'autre victime… »

« Mais Jo, ils auraient pu emprunter de l'argent à des personnes peu recommandables. Ils sont issus de familles plus que modestes : il était fort possible que le revenu du mari ne suffise pas pour maintenir toute la famille. »

Jo fronça les sourcils et Lindsay comprit que sa collègue ne croyait pas à cette option. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le dossier et elle ajouta :

« Par contre, Petrelli a été assassiné entre 23h et minuit. Sa famille, ne le voyant pas rentrer à la maison, avait dénoncé sa disparition… Son corps n'a été retrouvé que le lendemain matin, dans les alentours de 6h.»

« Voilà qui est intéressant. »

Jo demanda davantage de précision à Lindsay qui commença à lui lire les détails du dossier. Jo écoutait sa collègue avec attention. Elle releva légèrement la tête, détournant le regard des photos sur la table et s'immobilisa. Elle vit que Mac se dirigeait vers la salle où elle et Lindsay étaient. Soudain, il leva les yeux et elle croisa son regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle tandis qu'il s'approchait. Elle ne détourna pas le regard, elle continua à le fixer et il en fit tout autant. Mac était désormais sur le pas de la porte, mais il n'annonça pas sa présence : il continuait à regarder droit dans les yeux Jo, la faisant sentir mal à l'aise. Lindsay s'arrêta brusquement dans la lecture du dossier, sentant probablement la présence de quelqu'un dans la salle. Elle leva les yeux et vit Mac qui restait en silence près de la porte. Elle suivit le regard de son supérieur et elle comprit qu'il était en train de fixer Jo. Elle se tourna vers Jo et elle constata que sa collègue en faisait de même. Lindsay fronça les sourcils en constatant ce « ping pong » de regard, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Mac, semblant sorti de sa torpeur, dit :

« J'ai cru entendre que vous vous étiez rendues aux archives… »

Lindsay vit du coin de l'œil Jo baisser le regard et jouer avec son collier, et elle comprit que c'était à elle de parler.

« Oui, en effet. » répondit Lindsay. « J'ai entré la balle prélevée dans le crâne de notre victime dans la base CIBLE et j'ai trouvé une correspondance avec une enquête de 2004. »

« Quelle enquête ? »

« Frank Petrelli… »

« C'est une enquête non-résolue d'Aiden… »

Jo vit Mac baisser le regard quand il prononça le nom de la jeune femme, et si les temps avaient été différents, Jo aurait sûrement demandé à en savoir plus sur Aiden à la fin de sa journée, quand elle se serait rendue dans le bureau de Mac pour le saluer.

« Exact. » répondit Lindsay surprise. « Mais comment faites-vous à vous en souvenir ? »

Mac s'approcha de la table et répondit :

« Quand Aiden est partie, elle m'a demandé de faire en sorte que cette enquête ne reste pas irrésolue et j'ai conservé depuis alors ce dossier dans... »

Mac s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il ne trouvait pas le bon mot. Cette hésitation ne dura qu'une seconde, car Jo comprit aussitôt et elle ajouta :

« Dans le fameux bac des enquêtes irrésolues sur un coin de ton bureau. »

« Exact. Dans le bac sur mon bureau…»

En prononçant ces mots, il regarda droit dans les yeux Jo et elle soutint le regard, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement que pour cette fois, son hésitation n'avait pas été remarquée, mais que la prochaine fois, elle ne serait peut-être pas dans les parages pour lui sauver la mise. Mac se rendait compte que Jo savait de son problème, et il savait également que tant qu'il continuait à garder cela pour lui et à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, elle lui en aurait voulu. Il pouvait lire dans son regard une myriade d'émotions et Jo en avait conscience. En travaillant au FBI, elle avait eu l'occasion de suivre des cours sur les microexpressions et ces manifestations n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle. Elle savait aussi bien détecter le mensonge sur le visage d'un suspect que maitriser ces propres expressions faciales pour masquer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle était incapable, c'était de cacher l'expressivité de ses yeux. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, elle était consciente que c'était une faiblesse, car si elle était capable de lire dans les yeux de Mac, lui était tout autant apte à en faire de même avec elle.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Mac qui dit :

« Je connais très bien cette affaire. A l'époque, j'avais eu de la peine à convaincre Aiden de lâcher prise. Elle y tenait beaucoup à cette enquête. »

Jo acquiesça et Lindsay demanda :

« Est-ce vrai qu'Aiden avait des soupçons sur l'usine ? »

Mac regarda la jeune femme avec un air interrogateur et Jo se sentit obligé de prendre la parole.

« Moi-même j'ai des soupçons…et je crois qu'Aiden la pensait comme moi. »

« Ce que je conseille à toutes les deux » répondit Mac, « c'est de vous en tenir aux indices. Pas de soupçons sans preuve. Appuyez-vous sur les indices que vous avez récoltés, qu'Aiden a récolté et venez me voir dès que vous tenez une piste. Quelque soit la piste. »

Bien qu'il s'adressait aux deux femmes, il ne quitta pas Jo du regard en disant cela, car il la connaissait trop bien et il savait qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle l'évitait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse cavalier seul dans cette enquête qui était loin d'être simple. Il espérait que le message était passé.

« Bien sûr, patron ! » répondit Jo. « En attendant, je vais aller voir la famille Petrelli… »

Mac fronça les sourcils à l'utilisation du mot « patron ». Il savait que cet usage n'avait rien d'innocent : Jo ne faisait que de continuer de marquer le fait qu'ils n'étaient que collègues, et bien qu'elle l'ait dit sur un ton plaisantin, il savait très bien détecter un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix. Jo s'apprêtait à prendre le dossier pour y lire l'adresse quand Mac l'interrompit :

« La famille n'habite plus à cette adresse… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui répondit :

« Très bien, alors je vais chercher la nouvelle adresse. »

Elle était en train de récolter ses affaires et était prête à sortir de la pièce quand Mac l'appela :

« Jo ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Oublie la famille. Ils sont retournés en Italie deux ans après le meurtre de Petrelli. »

Jo soupira. Cette enquête n'allait pas être des plus simples. Elle indiqua à Lindsay qu'elle allait voir à quel point se trouvait Adam avec les analyses des traces et sortit de la pièce, passant à côté de Mac sans lui daigner un regard.

* * *

Jo savait qu'Adam n'avait sûrement pas terminé ses analyses, mais elle ne supportait plus de rester dans la même pièce de Mac et de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Mac était peut-être bon acteur, mais elle avait plus de difficulté à se comporter comme d'habitude quand il était dans les parages. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre résonner dans sa tête les mots qu'il lui avait dits le soir précédent. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête, espérant chasser ainsi ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle continua à marcher dans le couloir et elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle où se trouvait Adam, qui était en plein travail. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et guigna à l'intérieur avant de demander à Adam :  
« Alors ça avance ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Jo qui lui sourit.

« Jo ! Tu viens de me donner tes indices ! Un peu de patience ! »

Elle le regarda étonnée avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et de répondre :

« Voilà presque trois heures que je t'ai tout apporté ! »

« Ta montre est déréglée alors… »

« Je dirais plutôt que ta perception du temps est altérée… » sourit Jo.

« Elle le serait aussi pour toi si tu passais tout ton temps dans cette pièce sans voir le jour comme un rat de laboratoire ! »

Jo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Adam… »

« Ok, ok désolé ! Je peux te dire que cette « poussière » que tu as récoltée sur les pantalons sont des résidus de fer…résidus que j'ai également détecté dans l'échantillon qui vient des semelles des chaussures de la victime. En plus de cela, il y avait de la terre sous les chaussures, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'examiner, tout comme les tâches sur les vêtements… »

« Très bien, merci Adam ! »

« Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau ! »

Jo hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle alluma son ordinateur et se mit à pianoter sur son clavier quand son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et vit un message de Sid qui lui annonçait que les résultats de la toxicologie étaient négatifs. Il n'y avait aucune trace de drogue ou d'autres substances dans les analyses de sang, ce qui éliminait sa deuxième hypothèse. La victime avait donc confiance en son assassin ? Elle se rappela alors du bas de la jambe gauche du pantalon qui était légèrement déchiré et elle envoya un message à Sid lui demandant de mesurer la longueur des jambes de la victime.

Elle porta ensuite de nouveau son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur et après quelques minutes de recherches, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle prit un de ses post-it et écrivit quelques mots avant de se lever d'un bond de sa chaise. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, saisie tout à coup de vertige. Elle s'était levée trop vite. Elle s'assit à nouveau calmement et son regard tomba sur le sandwich encore emballé. Elle devait manger, sinon elle n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus. Elle déballa le sandwich et commença à manger, mais elle ne put qu'en avaler deux bouchées que Lindsay apparut dans le bureau. Jo referma immédiatement son sandwich et le posa quand sa collègue lui dit :

« Je te cherchais ! J'ai reçu le message de Sid, toi aussi je suppose ? »

« Exact. Et je suis allée voir Adam : il a trouvé la présence de résidus de fer sur les pantalons et sous les semelles de la victime. »

« Voilà qui est intéressant. Si notre victime s'est changé ce matin, cela indiquerait qu'elle s'est effectivement rendue à son travail ».

« Oui…et Sid situe l'heure de la mort entre 6h et 7h. Il suffit qu'on se renseigne sur l'heure d'arrivée à l'usine et on saura combien de temps il y est resté avant d'être tué ».

« Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux. »

« D'accord. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller parler à la fille de Petrelli. »

« Mais je croyais que la famille était retournée en Italie ? »

« C'est le cas…mais elle est venue à New York pour poursuivre ses études. Elle est à l'université ici. J'y vais maintenant, avec un peu de chances j'arrive à la trouver sur le campus. »

« Tu devrais avertir Mac, Jo… »

« Mais ce n'est pas une piste, je te laisse lui expliquer nos trouvailles… »

« Quelles trouvailles ? » l'interrompit une voix.

Jo se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Mac. Décidément, aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas parvenue à l'éviter. Elle lui répondit brièvement :

« Lindsay va tout t'expliquer. »

Jo s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand Mac lui bloqua le passage :

« Et toi où vas-tu ? »

_De quoi je me mêle ?_ avait-elle envie de lui rétorquer. Elle mordit sa langue et n'eut pas le temps de formuler une réponse adéquate que Lindsay répondit pour elle :

« Elle a trouvé la fille de Petrelli. »

_Merci Lindsay, _pensa Jo.

Mac la regarda surpris et il demanda plus d'explications à Jo.

« Oui…elle est à l'université ici…je vais aller lui parler. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Mac, je peux très bien y aller toute seule. Je suis une grande fille. »

« Je viens avec toi. » répéta-t-il mais cette fois plus fermement.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard et Jo leva ses bras en signe de défaite avant de répondre :

« Bien, allons-y alors. »

* * *

**Comment va se passer ce trajet en voiture pour Mac et Jo? On le saura dans le prochain chapitre! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour les reviews! Voici un nouveau chapitre...un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai dû couper en deux le chapitre initial, car il aurait été trop long! J'espère que ça vous plaira! :) **

* * *

Jo et Mac étaient partis du labo depuis une dizaine de minutes et le trajet, jusqu'à présent, s'était fait dans le plus grand silence. Mac était au volant et se concentrait sur la route, tandis que Jo faisait de tout pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de Mac : elle était tournée et observait l'extérieur, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ne supportant plus ce silence aussi lourd. L'atmosphère était chargée de tension et elle se demandait si désormais ils seraient parvenus à rester dans un même endroit sans se comporter ainsi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et risqua un regard en direction de Mac. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait insisté pour l'accompagner si lui-même se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait le constater seulement en observant comment ses mains agrippaient le volant : il était nerveux.

Soudain, Mac se tourna vers elle et il lui dit calmement :

« Jo, je t'avais demandé de m'avertir dès que tu tenais une piste... Tu comptais y aller seule voir cette fille, pas vrai ? »

« Oh Mac ! Avoir trouvé la fille de la victime n'est pas une piste. » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien que tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

Voyant que la discussion semblait repartir dans des histoires de supériorité hiérarchique et que le ton commençait à monter, Jo soupira, se passa une main sur le front et demanda faiblement :

« Est-ce qu'on va recommencer avec ça ? »

« Non. »

Mac se concentra à nouveau sur la route et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de parler, la discussion montait toujours d'un ton : elle se braquait, il ripostait. Le résultat était catastrophique. Jo tourna son regard vers la vitre et regardait les rues de Manhattan défiler tandis qu'ils traversaient la ville. Elle se sentit tout à coup obligée de dire quelque chose : ce silence était en train de la rendre folle.

« J'ai su pour Aiden… Je suis désolée. » murmura Jo toujours en regardant par la vitre.

« C'était une excellente enquêtrice… »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as renvoyée ? » demanda-t-elle subitement en se tournant vers Mac.

« Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Personne. Lindsay a juste mentionné qu'elle était partie…mais j'ai remarqué que tu semblais culpabiliser quand tu mentionnais son prénom, alors je suppose que son départ était en quelque sorte…forcé. »

« Elle avait rompu le sceau d'une pièce à conviction… » lui annonça-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle resta un instant interdite et il ajouta :

« Mais elle n'a rien fait de plus. Elle voulait placer le cheveu de TJ Pratt sur les habits de la victime, mais au dernier moment, mais elle s'est ravisée…cependant, il était trop tard. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la renvoyer : rompre le sceau d'une pièce à conviction est un délit grave. »

« Mac, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as pas eu le choix. »

Mac s'arrêta à un feu rouge et Jo posa instinctivement sa main sur la main de Mac qui était sur le frein à main. Il se tourna vers elle et elle ajouta :

« Tu ne dois en aucun cas te sentir responsable de la mort d'Aiden… »

« Je sais… » chuchota-t-il.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence à se regarder dans les yeux quand Jo se rendit compte que sa main était posée sur celle de Mac. Elle la retira subitement et se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre, gênée.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Jo ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Le feu vira au vert et Mac démarra. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et quand Mac arrêta la voiture, ils se trouvaient devant l'université.

* * *

Mac attendait patiemment le retour de Jo qui était allée demander des informations au secrétariat de l'université. Il s'appuya contre un mur et regardait distraitement les étudiants passer à côté de lui. Jo réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et lui dit :

« Le cours de déviance juvénile est dans l'auditoire F360…on doit monter d'un étage. Le cours finit dans six minutes… ».

Ils montèrent d'un étage et Jo chercha des yeux un plan de l'étage qu'elle ne trouva pas. Mac marchait à ses côtés tout en contrôlant le numéro des salles. Au bout du couloir, ils croisèrent une jeune fille avec les bras chargés de livres. Jo en profita pour lui demander avec un sourire où se trouvait l'auditoire F360 et après l'avoir remerciée, ils suivirent les indications de l'étudiante et trouvèrent finalement la bonne salle. La porte était encore fermée et Jo s'appuya contre le mur en attendant.

« ça me manque quand même… » lança-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Mac se tourna vers elle et elle ajouta :

« L'uni… Une période pendant laquelle mes seules préoccupations étaient de réviser pour les examens, de m'amuser pendant le week-end et de… »

Elle s'interrompit et baissa le regard, se sentant quelque peu gênée.

« Et de… ? » lui demanda Mac.

Elle hésita et voyant qu'il la sollicitait du regard à compléter sa phrase, elle ajouta :

« Et de trouver l'âme sœur… »

Elle se sentait si stupide : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle lui racontait quelque chose de si personnel. Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre qu'elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel :  
« Ce que je pouvais être naïve à l'époque…mais tu sais comment c'est. La société nous met une pression énorme pour qu'on effectue les transitions de la vie dans les temps... Il y a un moment où l'on doit se mettre en couple, puis un âge pour se marier, avoir des enfants…et ces transitions normatives pèsent tellement sur les jeunes ! J'ai toujours dit à Tyler et Ellie qu'ils devaient faire les choses quand ils se sentaient prêts…et non imiter bêtement les autres. »

Mac hocha la tête et en regardant la porte de la salle, il ajouta :

« Au fond, tu as quand même respecté ces transitions normatives… »

« Le divorce ne fait pas partie de ces transitions, Mac… Je n'ai jamais été conformiste, tu le sais…»

Mac s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, quand ils furent interrompus, au grand soulagement de Jo, par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit. Des étudiants commençaient à sortir progressivement et Jo se concentra sur les visages de ces jeunes pour repérer la fille de Petrelli. Soudain, elle vit une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux verts sortir de la salle, un imperméable à la main et un sac sur l'épaule droite. Jo se dirigea vers elle, suivie de Mac et l'interpella :

« Anna Petrelli ? »

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans ses pas et se retourna :

« Je m'appelle Jo Danville, et voici Mac Taylor. Nous sommes des détectives de la police scientifique de New York. Est-ce que vous avez une minute ? »

« Bien sûr, je viens de terminer les cours… Mais à quel propos ? »

« Nous avons rouvert l'enquête concernant la mort de votre père… »

Jo vit Anna baisser les yeux et elle murmura :

« Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit tranquille où l'on pourrait parler ? »

La jeune femme se reprit immédiatement et en forçant un sourire, elle répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr. Il y a le parc de Washington Square… »

Jo acquiesça avec un sourire et elle et Mac suivirent Anna qui leur fit traverser l'université et sortir par l'entrée secondaire. La jeune femme en profita pour mettre son imperméable et fermer les boutons avant de continuer son chemin en direction du parc.

« Déviance juvénile ? » demanda alors Mac.

Anna se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire, elle répondit :

« Oui, c'est une option à choix. Je suis en sociologie, mais je me spécialise en criminologie. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta et leur indiqua une table avec des bancs. Mac lui affirma que cela aurait fait l'affaire et ils s'assirent, Mac en face de Anna, alors que Jo se plaçait à côté de l'étudiante. Le parc était peu affolé, et leur table, étant éloignée des chemins où marchaient des passants, leur assurait une certaine tranquillité. Les températures étaient fraîches et la plupart des personnes qui étaient dans le parc, ne faisait que passer, en hâtant le pas pour aller se réfugier dans un café ou un autre endroit bien chaud.

* * *

**Voilà, je m'arrête volontairement ici. Entre Mac et Jo, c'est compliqué: c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière...comment cela va-t-il évolué? Dans le prochain chapitre, Mac et Jo vont discuter avec Anna...et on en apprendra également plus sur Aiden et son attachement à cette enquête. A suivre... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire à côté.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite! :)**

* * *

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » chuchota soudainement Anna.

« On a trouvé une correspondance entre l'enquête concernant la mort de votre père et une enquête que nous sommes en train de traiter… »

« Une autre personne a été tuée comme mon père ? »

« Malheureusement… »

Anna baissa les yeux et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses pouces quand Mac lui dit :

« Je sais qu'à l'époque vous étiez jeune et que beaucoup de temps est passé depuis, mais on a besoin que vous nous racontiez tout ce dont vous vous souvenez. On aurait préféré parler avec votre mère, mais vous êtes le seul membre de la famille à être sur le territoire américain… »

« Je me souviens de tout, Détective Taylor. J'avais seulement quatorze ans quand mon père a été tué et depuis ce 21 février 2004, la vie de ma famille a changé. Ma mère s'est retrouvée toute seule avec trois enfants : moi, mon frère de 7 ans et ma sœur de 3 ans. Elle n'avait pas de travail : elle a dû en trouver un, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle travaillait le jour dans un restaurant, la nuit elle faisait des nettoyages dans des bureaux. Je m'occupais de mon frère et ma sœur : je confiais ma petite sœur à une voisine seulement quand je devais me rendre à l'école. Je cuisinais, je nettoyais, j'aidais mon frère pour ses devoirs et j'étudiais. Ma mère était trop fatiguée quand elle rentrait pour faire quoi que ce soit…et malgré tous ces sacrifices que l'on a fait, ce n'était jamais suffisant. Ma mère ne réussissait qu'à payer le loyer avec son salaire, et il ne nous restait rien pour le reste. J'ai dû grandir plus vite que les autres filles de mon âge…j'ai suivi l'enquête il y a huit ans, je peux répondre à vos questions, je pense… »

Jo regardait Anna avec admiration : elle n'osait imaginer combien la vie de sa famille avait changé, combien de difficultés ils avaient dû affronter, mais cette jeune femme qu'elle avait devant les yeux avait une force incroyable.

« Anna, vous êtes une jeune femme remarquable. » lui dit Jo avec un sourire. « J'admire votre force… »

« Il y a des fois où on n'a pas le choix…il faut être fort. » lui sourit tristement l'étudiante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire du jour où votre père a été tué ? » demanda alors Mac.

« Mon père travaillait comme ouvrier dans une usine de métallurgie : il partait tôt le matin et revenait tard le soir. S'il pouvait, il travaillait aussi les weekends : on avait besoin d'argent. On n'avait que son salaire pour vivre. Mais même si nous le voyions peu, quand il était à la maison, il rattrapait le temps perdu. Il était le meilleur père du monde… »

La voix d'Anna se cassa. Elle s'interrompit un instant et Jo posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

« Ce jour-là, mon père était parti à 6h pour aller à l'usine, comme il avait toujours fait. Il avait pris comme habitude de venir nous saluer avant de partir, même si nous dormions encore. Il déposait un rapide baiser sur nos fronts et il partait. Ce jour-là, je m'étais réveillée plus tôt et je l'avais serré dans mes bras… si j'avais su, je l'aurais serré plus fort et je lui aurais dit combien je l'aimais… »

Anna balaya avec sa main une larme qui traversait sa joue et Jo lui tendit un mouchoir. La jeune femme la remercia. Elle sécha ses yeux et ajouta :

« Quand je suis rentrée de l'école, j'ai fait mes devoirs, puis j'ai aidé ma mère à préparer le souper : elle ne travaillait pas ce soir-là… Mon père rentrait toujours vers 22h, alors nous mangions avant et lui laissions son assiette de côté pour quand il rentrait. Vers 23h, ma mère a commencé à s'inquiéter : mon père l'avertissait toujours s'il avait du retard. Je suis restée debout pour faire compagnie à ma mère : elle l'a appelé je ne sais combien de fois, sans obtenir de réponse… Vers minuit, elle a appelé la police, mais on nous a dit que mon père devait sûrement avoir du retard et qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour signaler une disparition… On a passé toute la nuit réveillées à l'attendre, et le lendemain matin, quand vers 7h, on a sonné à la porte, j'étais convaincue que c'était lui, ma mère aussi le pensait… »

Anna s'interrompit pour sécher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues et elle murmura :

« Mais c'était la police…pour…pour nous dire que mon père était mort… »

Jo avait du mal à retenir ses émotions : elle se reprit et en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, elle chuchota :

« Je suis désolée Anna… »

« Est-ce que vous avez des preuves sérieuses pour rouvrir cette enquête ? Ma famille a déjà trop souffert…nous ne supporterons pas qu'une fois de plus, l'enquête soit abandonnée après quelques mois. C'est comme si on tuait mon père une deuxième fois...non en fait, une troisième fois… »

En disant cela, elle regarda aussi bien Mac que Jo qui, une fois qu'elle était sure d'avoir l'attention d'Anna, lui dit :

« Croyez-moi, nous sommes en train de faire tout notre possible pour résoudre cette enquête. On n'abandonnera pas facilement. »

« Nous ne serions pas venus remuer le couteau dans la plaie si ce n'était pas nécessaire » ajouta Mac. « Malheureusement, nous avions besoin de parler avec vous étant donné que nous ne pouvons pas discuter avec l'enquêtrice de l'époque… »

« Je suis désolée pour Aiden…votre collègue… »

Jo regarda alors Mac, intriguée. L'utilisation du prénom de l'ancienne collègue n'était pas anodine : Jo supposa qu'Anna avait une certaine familiarité avec Aiden. Mac restait silencieux et l'étudiante ajouta :

« C'était une personne bien, d'une grande générosité. On lui doit beaucoup. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Jo, curieuse.

« Elle nous tenait constamment informés de l'évolution de l'enquête, elle passait après le travail quand elle pouvait… Elle est venue en personne nous annoncer qu'elle devait classer l'enquête, faute de preuves. Elle était vraiment désolée, elle savait que nous avions des difficultés financières et qu'avec la mort de mon père, on n'aurait droit à aucune indemnisation si l'affaire restait sans suspect. Elle nous a promis de ne pas nous abandonner, et elle a maintenu sa promesse jusqu'à la fin… »

Jo lança un regard à Mac qui restait encore silencieux et semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua comment ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir, de tenter de se souvenir de quelque chose. Soudain, il sortit de sa torpeur et il demanda à Anna :

« Votre mère…elle était présente à l'enterrement d'Aiden ? »

Anna semblait surprise par la question. Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

« Elle y est allée pendant sa pause…je voulais l'accompagner, mais je devais m'occuper de mon frère et ma sœur… »

« Vous m'avez dit que votre mère travaillait comme serveuse… Elle travaillait à la pizzeria Gino's, pas vrai ? »

« C'est exact…mais comment… »

« Mac a une mémoire incroyable » sourit Jo.

« Ma mère a été dévastée d'apprendre sa mort, toute ma famille l'a été. On lui doit tellement… Elle nous a aidé dès qu'elle a comprit qu'on avait des difficultés financières : des fois elle arrivait avec de la nourriture…des livres pour l'école…Tout cela s'est passé progressivement : petit à petit, nous nous sommes attachés à elle. Elle faisait comme partie de notre famille…»

Mac hocha la tête. Jo était loin d'imaginer que lorsque Mac avait dit qu'Aiden avait eu du mal à abandonner cette enquête, cela signifiait qu'elle avait tissé des liens si étroits avec la famille Petrelli. Jo regarda Mac et elle fut étonnée de ne pas lire de la surprise sur son visage : c'était comme s'il savait déjà tout.

« Depuis qu'elle s'était faite renvoyer de son travail, elle venait nous voir dès qu'elle pouvait et parfois, elle s'occupait de mon frère et de ma sœur pour me permettre de faire mes devoirs…des fois, elle m'aidait même quand je ne comprenais pas quelque chose… elle était devenue comme une sœur pour moi… »

La voix d'Anna se brisa encore une fois, et elle eut du mal à retenir un sanglot. Elle sécha ses larmes avant de continuer :

« Elle m'a parlé de vous, Détective Taylor. Elle vous admirait beaucoup. Elle m'a assuré que vous n'auriez pas laissé que l'enquête sur la mort de mon père finisse aux oubliettes. Elle avait raison. »

Jo regarda Mac et elle vit qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté. Cette enquête était en train de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux pour tous. Jo se tourna vers Anna et elle remarqua que la jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec un bracelet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait et Jo constata qu'Anna portait ce bracelet au poignet gauche, tandis qu'elle en avait quatre ou cinq au poignet droit. Au premier abord, ce bracelet semblait tout à fait ordinaire : il était simple, en argent avec de fins maillons. Anna lui accordait une grande importance cependant.

« Ce bracelet… » dit Jo en l'indiquant des yeux, « c'est Aiden qui vous l'a offert ? »

Anna la regarda surprise et hocha la tête, alors que des larmes se formaient à nouveau dans ses yeux.

« C'était le sien…elle me l'avait donnée avant que je retourne en Italie…pour pas que je l'oublie, elle m'avait dit… C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Ma mère a dû prendre à contrecœur la décision de retourner en Italie, elle voulait le mieux pour nous, ses enfants…et elle savait que notre futur aurait été meilleur aux Etats-Unis, mais on ne réussissait plus à nouer les deux bouts. On a tenu une année dans ces conditions, mais ma mère n'en pouvait plus. Toute notre famille était en Italie, on aurait eu tout le soutien nécessaire là-bas, alors elle a décidé que nous devions repartir. Elle a réussi à acheter trois billets d'avion avec son salaire et nos dernières économies. Trois billets pour moi, mon frère et ma sœur. Nous aurions voyagé avec une voisine qui allait quelques semaines en Italie pour voir sa famille. Ma mère serait restée ici et aurait continué à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait assez d'argent pour repartir. Dès qu'Aiden l'a su, elle s'y est opposée…et ce soir-là, une semaine avant notre départ, elle a offert à ma mère le billet d'avion…pour qu'elle puisse rentrer avec nous. Aiden avait un cœur en or, je me souviens que je l'avais serrée dans mes bras très fort pour la remercier…et seulement deux jours après, elle…elle a été tuée… »

Jo sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais elle se reprit rapidement et inspira profondément. Elle regarda Mac qui semblait toujours aussi impassible, mais elle voyait que ce n'était pas le cas en réalité. Un voile de tristesse pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il se tourna alors vers Jo, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Mac constata combien Jo luttait contre ses émotions et il savait que dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient soutenus l'un et l'autre, ils en auraient parlé après le boulot de façon à se purger et faire ainsi ressortir tout ce qu'ils ressentaient : de la frustration, de la tristesse, de l'amertume, … La plupart du temps, c'était Jo qui monopolisait la parole, car elle parvenait plus à extérioriser ces émotions, tandis que Mac, lui, restait silencieux et l'écoutait…hochait la tête de temps en temps. Il n'était pas très doué dans le domaine des émotions et il se souvint alors combien il avait été maladroit avec Jo, quand il y a de cela une année, elle lui avait avoué combien elle tenait à son amitié. Il s'était senti pris au dépourvu par Jo qui était visiblement secouée par leur enquête et il lui avait bêtement proposé un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes, alors qu'en réalité, il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que lui aussi accordait une grande importance à leur amitié, mais il s'était finalement contenté de sourire timidement. A y repenser, il sentit de la colère monter en lui…pour sa maladresse, pour cette opportunité gâchée, et cette colère augmenta davantage quand il se rappela la raison pour laquelle désormais ils étaient devenus presque deux inconnus. Sa fierté.

Il vit Jo serrer la main d'Anna et lui chuchoter quelque chose, et il se demanda s'il était désormais trop tard pour ramasser les pots cassés.

« Il y a autre chose, Détective Taylor… »

Mac fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Anna et il la regarda dans les yeux, lui faisant signe de continuer :

« Une semaine avant que mon père se fasse assassiner…un de ses amis les plus proches de l'usine, Vincent Soliano, a été victime d'un accident au travail. Mon père était présent et il n'a rien pu faire… Cet ami a été écrasé par une machine… »

« Est-ce qu'il est… » commença Mac.

« Mort ? Il est décédé à l'hôpital trois jours après. Depuis ce jour, mon père s'en est voulu, il disait toujours à ma mère que tôt ou tard un accident se serait produit à l'usine…et ce qui lui a fait perdre son sang-froid, c'est le fait que le patron de l'usine ait fait passer la mort de Vincent comme une imprudence. Il a affirmé que Vincent n'avait pas respecté les règles de sécurité… »

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas ? » demanda alors Jo.

« Mon père était avec Vincent. Un bout de la machine s'est décroché et est tombé sur Vincent. Ça aurait pu être mon père, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui…mais en aucun cas, il ne s'agissait d'une imprudence. La machine était vieille et mal entretenue : c'était une négligence. »

« Anna, combien de personnes ont été témoins de cet accident ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Mon père n'a jamais fait allusion à cela. »

« Très bien. Je pense que cela peut suffire. Merci beaucoup Anna. »

« Tenez-moi au courant… »

« Bien sûr, Anna » répondit Jo avec un sourire. « Si d'autres choses vous viennent à l'esprit ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, voici ma carte. »

La jeune femme la prit et acquiesça avant de sourire. Mac et Jo la saluèrent et la regardèrent s'éloigner avant de reprendre leur chemin vers le parking de l'université. Une légère bise soufflait et Jo frissonna. Elle ferma davantage sa veste et continua à marcher aux côtés de Mac en silence. Elle lui lança un regard et lui demanda :

« ça va ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, et il se demandait si elle lui avait posé cette question par intérêt ou pour combler le silence. Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Je n'imaginais pas à quel point Aiden s'était liée à cette famille… »

« Tu le savais ? »

« Je savais qu'elle leur rendait visite, qu'elle tenait à cette enquête…mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle s'était autant impliquée…qu'elle les aidait… »

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle ajouta :

« Et ça te contrarie… »

« Nous sommes censés garder nos distances… Ce n'est pas notre travail de… »

« Oh Mac, bon sang ! On a tous des enquêtes qui nous touchent. » s'impatienta Jo. « Aiden a fait un très beau geste… »

« Je sais, Jo… »

* * *

**C'est tout pour l'instant! Un nouveau chapitre sera posté en fin de semaine! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je profite d'un instant de répit pour vous poster la suite...et pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de Noël!  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!  
**

* * *

Ils rejoignirent leur véhicule. Mac se mit au volant tandis que Jo contrôlait son téléphone portable. Elle y trouva un message de Sid qui lui confirmait que les jambes de la victime étaient de même longueur. Elle remercia le médecin légiste avant de ranger à nouveau le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Anna, à la force de cette jeune femme avec qui la vie n'avait pas été tendre. Anna lui avait donné une leçon de vie : elle avait rappelé à Jo comment la vie pouvait changer d'un jour à l'autre. Il était donc important de ne pas en perdre une miette et de dire à ses proches combien on les aimait. Elle avait hâte de rentrer et de serrer fort dans ses bras Ellie. Elle lança un regard à Mac et ne put s'empêcher de penser que chaque minute de plus qu'elle passait à lui en vouloir était une minute de perdue…une minute pendant laquelle elle pouvait lui faire comprendre combien elle tenait à lui. Elle baissa les yeux : elle savait que cela ne dépendait pas seulement d'elle, mais elle se rendait aussi compte que si elle faisait le premier pas, les choses auraient pu peut-être redevenir comme avant. Aujourd'hui en était la preuve : tout avait l'air d'avoir mal commencé, mais en allant trouver Anna ils s'étaient tout de même parlés. Jo soupira : elle savait très bien que sa fierté lui aurait empêché de faire ce premier pas. Elle avait été blessée et elle ne réussissait pas à oublier les mots qu'il lui avait dits. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'excuse, elle en aurait fait autant ensuite.

_Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, _pensa-t-elle, _vous êtes tous les deux trop têtus ! _

« Tu aurais apprécié Aiden… » dit soudain Mac.

Jo fut interrompue dans ses pensées et elle se tourna vers Mac avant de lui répondre avec un faible sourire :  
« J'en suis certaine… »

Mac gara sa voiture devant le labo et ils descendirent. Jo s'apprêtait à partir quand une fois de plus, la voix de Mac l'arrêta :

« Quand je t'ai vue aux prises avec Curtis, j'ai cru revoir Aiden avec l'affaire TJ Pratt. »

Jo se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Il la rejoignit et ensemble ils entrèrent dans le labo. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et une fois à l'intérieur, Mac appuya sur leur étage avant d'ajouter :

« Ta détermination, ton obstination à vouloir prouver la culpabilité de Curtis…tu ne voulais pas abandonner cette enquête. Aiden aussi était comme ça… »

« Tu m'as empêché de toucher aux éléments de l'enquête, car tu avais peur que je fasse comme elle ? »

« Non. Je te faisais confiance, je savais que tu n'aurais jamais compromis une enquête de la sorte… »

Jo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les temps des verbes. « Je te faisais confiance », _ce n'était plus le cas désormais ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Cependant, elle n'osa pas lui poser la question.

« Quand j'ai su ce que tu avais été blessée, j'ai repensé à ce qu'il était arrivé à Aiden et à ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver… C'était vraiment une impression de déjà-vu… »

« Je suis encore là… » s'efforça-t-elle de dire avec un sourire. « Tout n'est pas perdu… »

Elle se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle vit Mac pencher la tête sur le côté et lui lancer un regard interrogateur, ce qui fit perdre patience à Jo.

_Comment pouvait-il faire semblant de rien ? De ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait ?_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Jo soupira. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses bracelets s'entrechoquant, avant de se tourner vers Mac et d'ajouter :

« Laisse tomber, Mac… »

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna, vaincue. Elle marcha la tête basse jusqu'à son bureau. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de Mac derrière elle. Silencieusement, elle espérait qu'il l'aurait rattrapée, qu'il l'aurait retenue par le bras…mais elle se rendit compte après quelques instants qu'il n'y avait désormais plus que ses talons qui résonnaient dans le couloir : il n'était plus derrière elle.

Mac s'était réfugié dans son bureau et il la regarda poursuivre son chemin. Il soupira. Une fois de plus, il avait prétendu ne pas savoir à quoi Jo faisait allusion. Il savait qu'il l'avait agacée, mais il savait également quelle tournure aurait pris leur conversation s'il lui avait répondu. Elle s'attendait à des excuses, il aurait dû s'excuser, il aurait dû lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, mais sa fierté n'était pas de cet avis.

* * *

« Oh Jo, te voilà ! » s'exclama Lindsay en voyant Jo franchir le seuil du bureau.

Jo força un sourire avant de s'asseoir en face à Lindsay qui lui demanda:

« Comment ça s'est passé avec la fille de Petrelli ? »

« Bien…mais dis-moi d'abord une chose : tu es allée à l'usine ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. J'étais bien contente d'y être allée avec Flack… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas… Les dirigeants ont un peu fait de la résistance au début…mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que notre présence les dérangeait… C'était une impression bizarre, Jo…enfin bref, notre victime, Joseph Costa a pointé à 5h31. »

« Je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce domaine…mais ça m'a l'air horriblement tôt, non ? »

« ça l'est… j'ai pu parler à son chef de service. Il dit ne pas l'avoir vu à 7h quand il a fait le tour de l'atelier… »

« Tu m'étonnes, notre victime était déjà morte à cette heure-là. Madame Costa m'avait dit que son mari était parti plus tôt que d'habitude : il lui avait dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant d'aller travailler. »

« ça reste terriblement vague. »

« Malheureusement... Tu sais Lindsay, je commence à avoir de plus en plus de soupçons sur cette usine. Ils cachent quelque chose, j'en suis sure. D'ailleurs, Anna nous a raconté qu'une semaine avant que son père se fasse tuer, un accident s'est produit à l'usine et le meilleur ami de son père a été tué. Apparemment, sa mort a été listée comme une imprudence, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'une négligence… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Une partie d'une machine s'est détachée…et est tombé sur un des ouvriers. Apparemment, Petrelli avait affirmé que cette machine était vieille et mal entretenue. »

« Comment s'appelle la victime ? »

« Vincent Soliano. »

Lindsay tapa rapidement le nom de l'ouvrier sur le clavier de son ordinateur et se tourna vers l'écran. Elle y lut quelque chose avant de dire :

« Je confirme ce que tu as dit, Jo. Le rapport officiel dit que la mort de Soliano a été classée comme accident dû à une imprudence de la victime. Il y a écrit que Soliano ne portait pas son casque de protection et qu'il était dans une zone en restructuration. »

Lindsay décolla les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur et regarda sa collègue qui avait l'air songeuse :

« Tu m'as dit que Petrelli avait parlé de négligence… Il était présent lors de l'accident ? »

Jo hocha la tête et Lindsay ajouta :

« Tu penses que Petrelli a été assassiné, car il savait que les dirigeants avaient menti ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Linds'. C'est possible, mais cela n'expliquerait pas la mort de Costa…et d'ailleurs, on ne peut pas conclure qu'il s'agisse d'une négligence. On n'a pas de preuves…juste la parole de Petrelli. Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête sur la mort de Soliano ? »

« Non… la police a estimé que la séquence des faits était claire et… »

Lindsay s'interrompit et couvrit sa bouche avec la main droite :

« Lindsay ? »

« Jo… L'affaire a été classée, car il y avait un témoin qui a confirmé que Soliano se trouvait dans une zone fermée de l'usine… »

« Un témoin ? Autre que Petrelli ? »

« Joseph Costa. »

Jo écarquilla les yeux et se tut un instant. Elle était restée bouche bée. Elle regarda Lindsay avant de dire :

« Le voilà notre lien. Joseph Costa a fait un faux témoignage affirmant que Soliano a commis une imprudence. Il est probable que Costa fut aussi présent lors de l'accident… »

« Et quelqu'un l'a convaincu à faire ce faux-témoignage…mais Petrelli ? » demanda alors Lindsay.

« Peut-être que personne ne savait qu'il était également présent… »

« Quelqu'un l'aurait donc découvert et il l'aurait tué pour le faire taire ? »

« Cette affaire prend de plus en plus de sens. Le problème c'est qu'on ne dispose d'aucun élément sur la mort de Soliano et de ce fait, on ne peut relier Petrelli sur le lieu de l'accident. Par contre, on va devoir étoffer le lien entre Petrelli et Costa : on a déjà l'arme du crime qui est la même. Il faut impérativement que l'on trouve notre scène de crime primaire…sinon on sera bloquées comme Aiden. »

Lindsay acquiesça et elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand les deux femmes furent interrompues par une voix enfantine :  
« Mamannnnnn ! »

Jo se tourna vers la porte et vit Lucy traverser la pièce et se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Danny s'approcha à son tour et s'excusa auprès de Jo avant de saluer sa femme. Lucy tourna alors son attention vers Jo qui lui sourit et elle courut dans sa direction en s'exclamant :  
« Jo ! »

« Lucy doucement ! » dit alors Lindsay.

Jo la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Lucy qui se mit à rire. La petite posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jo qui lui demanda avec un sourire :

« Alors ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Jo sentit Lucy acquiescer contre son épaule et elle lui caressa les cheveux quand Lindsay dit :

« Allez Lucy, dis au revoir à Jo : on rentre à la maison ! »

La petite leva la tête et regarda sa mère tandis que Danny s'approchait de Jo pour prendre sa fille dans les bras :

« Viens Lucy… » dit-il.

Lucy déposa alors un baiser sur la joue de Jo avant de se blottir dans les bras de son père. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Danny comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Jo et une fois que ses parents saluèrent leur collègue, ils sortirent tous ensemble du bureau. Jo les regarda s'éloigner et elle vit Lucy la saluer avec sa petite main. Elle sourit et répondit par un signe de main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Leonardo, le petit-fils de Joseph Costa, qui l'avait saluée ce matin de la même manière. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son ordinateur allumé et les dossiers ouverts sur son bureau : parmi cette paperasse, il y avait trois familles qui attendaient que justice soit rendue.

Elle soupira : la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Elle ferma les dossiers et les rangea avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Elle mit ensuite sa veste et prit son sac. Une fois prête, elle éteignit la lumière et sortit de son bureau. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir et sans daigner un regard vers le bureau de Mac, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle savait qu'il était encore dans son bureau : elle avait vu du coin de l'œil que la lumière était encore allumée, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle voulait seulement rentrer chez elle, serrer sa fille dans ses bras et aller dormir.

* * *

« Ellie, je suis rentrée ! »

Jo ferma la porte à clé derrière elle avant de poser sa veste. Elle s'avança et trouva sa fille au salon en train de regarder la télévision. Ellie se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la série qui passait à l'écran.

« 'Soir M'man ! ça va ? Il y a une salade au frigo si tu veux… »

« Merci ma chérie… »

Jo posa son sac parterre à côté du canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. Elle passa un bras autour d'Ellie et la tira doucement contre elle. L'adolescente lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère, mais se laissa faire. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère avant de lui demander :

« M'man…tu es sure que ça va ? »

« Maintenant que je suis à la maison oui… »

Ellie releva la tête et regarda sa mère d'un air inquiet :

« Maman…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Ellie. C'était juste une dure journée au travail… »

« Une enquête difficile ? »

« On peut dire ça, oui… »

Ellie sourit tristement avant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Jo déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de chuchoter :

« Je t'aime, ma chérie… »

« Moi aussi, M'man… »

Jo relâcha sa fille et se leva du canapé. Elle prit son sac et dit à sa fille :

« Je te laisse regarder ton émission... Je vais aller me coucher… »

« Tu ne manges rien ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim…mais je vais quand même piquer quelques feuilles de salade… Bonne nuit, Ellie. Ne te couche pas trop tard… »

« Bonne nuit, M'man… »

Jo s'éloigna du canapé et s'arrêta un instant à regarder Ellie qui était à nouveau absorbée par ce qui passait à l'écran. Jo sourit tristement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit le bol avec la salade. Elle sourit quand elle vit qu'Ellie avait préparée sa salade préférée : salade verte, poulet, œufs, mais, carottes et sauce au vinaigre balsamique. Jo se dit qu'elle aurait fait un effort pour manger et ainsi faire plaisir à sa fille qui avait pensé à elle et préparé cette salade avec tant de soin. Jo se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait presque rien mangé de la journée : elle avait pris deux bouchées de son sandwich et c'était tout. Elle prit une fourchette et piqua dans sa salade. Elle mâcha lentement et prit le temps de savourer cette bouchée…le croquant de la salade, l'acidité du vinaigre balsamique… Son ventre cessa enfin de protester : finalement elle dégustait un repas récent. Elle finit sa salade et plaça le bol dans l'évier quand elle se mit à bailler. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Elle traina les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Elle resta quelques minutes à fixer le plafond en se remémorant sa longue journée. Elle repensa à comment elle s'était comportée avec Mac…à combien elle avait été contradictoire.

_Tu t'es trahie Jo. Tu étais censée lui en vouloir et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu le rassures, tu lui fais des confidences… Es-tu stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? _se demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle se sentait si stupide et ce qui l'agaçait encore plus était que malgré les pas en avant qu'elle avait faits, Mac s'était toujours tiré en arrière. Elle avait envie de crier, de se maudire, elle et sa stupidité. Elle prit son oreiller et le plaça sur son visage avant de se défouler. Elle l'enleva après quelques secondes avant de chuchoter :

« Stupide…stupide…stupide… »

Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama et se préparer pour se coucher. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, posa son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet et se faufila sous les couvertures. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait essayer de dormir au moins quelques heures.

* * *

**La suite très bientôt! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilà! Merci pour les reviews!  
Voici la suite: Jo et Lindsay avancent gentiment dans leur enquête. Elles commencent à toucher du concret!  
Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, ce chapitre est un peu plus long! :)**

* * *

« M'man… Mamaaaan ! »

Jo grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. La lumière dans sa chambre la dérangeait : elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et s'enfouit dans son oreiller.

« Maman ! »

Jo sursauta quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Ellie. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit sa fille qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ellie ? » demanda Jo encore ensommeillée.

« Tu ne dois pas aller travailler ? »

« Si si…mais j'ai mis mon réveil… »

En disant cela, Jo se tourna de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait encore dormir, même une minute de plus. Ellie la secoua gentiment et ajouta :  
« M'man…ton réveil n'a pas sonné. Il est presque 8h30. »

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Jo en sautant du lit. « Ellie, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Elle commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, ne sachant que faire en premier. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et lui dit :  
« J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague, jeune fille. Tu sais combien ça me met de mauvaise humeur être réveillée ainsi. »

Ellie soupira et tendit le téléphone à sa mère qui contrôla immédiatement l'heure. 8h27. Elle avait oublié de mettre son réveil hier soir. Sa journée commençait mal.

« Ellie, mais tu devrais être en cours ! »

« Maman, on est vendredi. Je commence à 10h le vendredi. »

« Oh c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Jo en se tapant le front.

Elle fonça vers son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue. Elle prit le premier pantalon qui lui tombait sous la main et le lança sur le lit. Elle en fit de même avec un pull bleu tandis qu'Ellie la regardait avec de grands yeux :

« Tu es sure que ça va M'man ? »

« Oui, oui, je contrôle la situation. Merci Ellie. »

L'adolescente comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne devait pas en demander davantage et elle sortit de la chambre de sa mère, tandis que Jo se précipitait dans la salle de bain. Elle se doucha en un temps record, s'habilla et se maquilla. Elle resta un instant à se regarder dans le miroir : elle avait des cernes marquées sous ses yeux, ses cheveux ondulés ne ressemblaient à rien. Elle soupira et passa une couche de fond de teint pour cacher ses cernes et s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle n'avait ni la patience, ni le temps pour essayer de les dompter. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en vitesse et prit son sac. Elle contrôla son téléphone et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun message. Pour l'instant. Elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit Ellie qui prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

« Merci ma chérie, tu m'as sauvée. » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille. « Et désolée pour avant… »

« T'inquiète M'man… »

Jo partit mettre ses chaussures et enfiler sa veste. Une fois prête, elle retourna dans la cuisine pour saluer sa fille et sortit en courant de chez elle.

* * *

Quand Jo franchit la porte de son bureau, elle trouva Lindsay concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Bonjour Lindsay ! »

La jeune femme la regarda et lui sourit:

« Bonjour Jo ? Ça va ? Tu as couru ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua que Jo haletait.

« Un peu…je ne voulais pas être plus en retard de ce que je suis déjà. »

Lindsay regarda alors sa montre tandis que Jo se laissait tomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

« Je t'ai pris un café. J'ai bien fait apparemment. » dit Lindsay avec un sourire en lui tendant le café.

Jo l'accepta avec un grand sourire et en but une gorgée. Il était encore chaud et cela lui fit un bien fou. La journée pouvait enfin commencer.

« Merci beaucoup Linds'. J'ai eu un problème de réveil ce matin. » ajouta-t-elle un peu gênée.

« Ça arrive. Mais tu es sure que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui…et avec ce café, je suis boostée ! Par où on commence ? »

Lindsay resta un instant silencieuse, hésitant à en demander plus à Jo, mais elle savait que dès que sa collègue changeait si rapidement de sujet, c'était car elle ne voulait en parler davantage. Elle ouvrit un dossier et dit :

« Adam m'a apporté les résultats des analyses. »

« Magnifique ! Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Jo, curieuse.

« Alors les résidus de fer sur les pantalons de Costa nous indiquent qu'il s'est rendu à son travail avant d'être tué…ce qui est sans surprise quand on sait qu'il a pointé à l'usine à 5h31. Adam a d'ailleurs réussi à établir une correspondance avec des résidus qu'Aiden avait relevés sur les habits de Petrelli… »

« Costa a été tué avant le début de son travail, Petrelli après…mais dans les deux cas, la dernière fois qu'ils ont été vus vivants, c'était à l'usine… »  
« Pour Costa, personne ne l'a vu… »

« Oui, mais il a pointé à 5h31… Mais pourquoi aussi tôt ? Que faisait-il là-bas à une heure pareille ? »

« Il était le seul à pouvoir nous l'expliquer…quoique…il doit avoir des amis, des collègues de travail avec qui l'on pourrait parler ? »

« Après ce qui est arrivé à Petrelli et Costa, je doute qu'ils soient très loquaces…mais on peut toujours essayer… »

Lindsay hocha la tête et tourna les pages du dossier avant de dire :

« L'échantillon de terre n'a rien apporté de spécial… Il n'y a pas de marqueurs particuliers… Par contre, les tâches que tu as relevées sont composées entre autres de sulfadiazine argentique, et de chlorocrésol…

« Attends, ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien ! » s'exclama Jo en tapotant sur un coin de son bureau. « Un médicament, c'est ça ? »

« Exact…et plus précisément, une pommade médicinale pour soigner tout type de brûlures… »

« Donc la personne qui a tué Costa ou qui se serait débarrassé de son corps aurait une brûlure aux mains, ou aux bras… On aurait donc là un transfert passif. »

« Et d'après la grandeur de la tâche, la brûlure doit être assez étendue… »

« On doit aller faire un tour à l'usine. » annonça Jo convaincue.

« Mais on n'a pas de commission rogatoire, on ne peut pas perquisitionner les lieux… »

« Qui a dit que je voulais perquisitionner les lieux ? C'est juste une visite de courtoisie et j'en profiterai pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les parages… »

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper, Jo. J'y vais avec Flack maintenant… »

Jo était prête à protester quand Lindsay ajouta :

« Tu parleras avec les amis de Costa. Les dirigeants de l'usine ne t'ont jamais vue, moi si. Tu passeras plus inaperçue. »

Jo hocha la tête. Elle savait que Lindsay marquait un point, même si elle aurait préféré pouvoir parler avec les dirigeants de l'établissement. Elle se leva, prit son sac et mit sa veste avant de dire à sa collègue :

« On fait comme ça alors. Tu vas à l'usine avec Flack. Je vais passer chez Madame Costa : je dois lui demander quelque chose…et ensuite j'irai parler avec des collègues de son mari… »

« Très bien. Alors à toute à l'heure. »

* * *

Jo se retrouva à nouveau devant la porte des Costa. Elle était passée au préalable chez Sid et sans perdre une minute, elle s'était rendue chez la famille de la victime. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse, emmitouflée dans son écharpe et sa veste bien chaude. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rossella qui lui sourit tristement avant de dire :

« Détective Danville… Je vous en prie, entrez… »

Jo la remercia et suivit la jeune femme au salon où elle trouva le petit Leonardo assis sur le divan avec un livre. Rossella la pria de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle allait chercher sa mère. Leonardo se tourna vers Jo et avec un sourire il la salua. Jo en fit de même et elle jeta un regard au livre que le petit tenait entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le petit lui montra alors les pages de son livre et Jo put voir des dessins d'animaux avec en dessous le mot en anglais et en italien. Il donna le livre à Jo et elle regarda les images avant de dire :

« Il…cane… » lut-elle en s'efforçant de prononcer le mieux possible.

Leonardo frappa dans ses mains en souriant avant de répondre :

« Le…le…ch-chien… »

« Exact ! Bravo ! Alors un autre…voyons… il pece…»

« Pe-pes-pesce… » la corrigea l'enfant.

« Pesce… Merci Leonardo. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Le…le…p-poi-poiss-sson… »

« Excellent ! »

Rossella retourna à ce moment précis avec sa mère. Jo se leva pour la saluer, puis reprit place sur le divan quand Rossella dit à son fils :

« Dai Leonardo, vieni con me… (_Allez Leonardo, viens avec moi_) »

Jo rendit le livre au petit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui dire en souriant:

« Tu as été bravissimo ! »

Leonardo lui sourit et la salua avant de prendre la main de sa mère et de la suivre. Teresa les regarda s'éloigner puis tourna son attention vers Jo et lui dit :

« Vous savez y faire avec les enfants… »

« Leonardo est adorable. » lui sourit Jo.

« Oui…il nous donne la force d'aller de l'avant…Il était très proche de mon mari…il commence à se demander où il est… »

Jo hocha tristement la tête quand Madame Costa demanda :

« Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Oui… Je voulais d'abord vous dire que le médecin légiste a signé l'autorisation pour votre mari... Vous pouvez désormais procéder à l'enterrement...» répondit Jo en donnant le formulaire à la veuve.

« Merci... » chuchota Madame Costa.

« Ensuite, je voulais vous demander... Il y a huit ans, un collègue de votre mari a été victime d'un accident de travail…et votre mari a témoigné, vous en savez quelque chose ? »

« Oui, le pauvre Soliano… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement ? »

« Mon mari m'a dit qu'il avait dû témoigner, car c'était ses dirigeants qui lui avaient dit de le faire. Mon mari était là depuis peu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail… »

« Et qu'est-ce que votre mari a dit à la police ? »

« Ce qu'il s'était passé… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Que Soliano a été imprudent…il ne devait pas être où il était… »

« Et votre mari était présent lors de l'accident ? »

« Oui… »

« Et vous savez s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? »

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé… »

« Une dernière chose… Est-ce que votre mari avait des amis à l'usine ? »

« Oui…un de ses très chers amis s'appelle Michael D'Onofrio. Attendez, je crois que j'ai une photo quelque part… »

Teresa se leva et se dirigea vers une commode. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur avant de sortir une photo et de se diriger vers Jo.

« Voilà…mon mari avec Michael. C'était l'année passée. »

Jo regarda avec attention la photo. Elle vit Joseph Costa qui souriait. A ses côtés, Michael D'Onofrio tenait une bière dans sa main. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Elle se concentra afin de retenir le visage de D'Onofrio avant de rendre la photo à Madame Costa et de la remercier.

* * *

« On a même droit au comité de bienvenue ! » s'exclama Flack sarcastiquement.

Lui et Lindsay étaient à peine entrés dans l'enceinte de l'usine que deux silhouettes apparurent devant l'entrée. La jeune femme lança un regard à Flack qui ajustait ses lunettes de soleil et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils rejoignirent rapidement les deux hommes et Flack reconnut immédiatement le dirigeant avec qui ils avaient parlé la veille.

« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda l'homme.

« Nous aimerions parler avec vous, Monsieur Stevenson. Seulement vous » précisa Flack.

Lindsay observait silencieusement le deuxième homme. De petite taille et de corpulence forte, il était loin de sembler commode. Il regardait Flack avec les mains dans les poches et il ne prêtait aucune attention à Lindsay qui continuait à le scruter de la tête au pied. Stevenson lança alors un regard au deuxième homme qui s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Soudain, un détail attira l'attention de Lindsay. Quand l'homme sortit la main droite de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte, elle vit un bandage dépasser de la manche de la veste et elle repensa aux résultats des analyses d'Adam. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le dirigeant qui répondit :

« Nous avons déjà parlé hier. »

« Nous avons d'autres questions à vous poser. »

Lindsay sentait que Flack commençait à s'agacer. Elle regarda les deux hommes se défier du regard et après quelques instants, Stevenson lâcha un rapide « Suivez-moi » et entra à l'intérieur de l'usine. Ils traversèrent un long couloir qui pour le plus grand mécontentement de Lindsay ne donnait rien à voir sur les lieux où travaillaient les ouvriers. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un bureau et Stevenson ferma la porte derrière eux avant de les inviter à s'asseoir. Il prit lui-même place derrière son bureau et demanda :

« Vous vouliez me poser des questions ? Faites le rapidement, j'ai du travail. »

« Il y a huit ans de cela un de vos employés a été victime d'un accident de travail… »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Stevenson se tourna vers Lindsay et répondit :

« Il s'agissait d'une imprudence de la part de l'ouvrier : nous ne sommes en aucun cas responsables. Et je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec votre enquête. »

« Joseph Costa a été témoin de cet accident et a fait une déposition. »

« Et… ? »

« Quelqu'un d'autre a assisté à cet accident ? »

« Que je sache non. »

« C'est étrange, car une semaine après cet accident, un autre de vos employés, Frank Petrelli, a été retrouvé mort. Assassiné. Et il avait été témoin de l'accident de Soliano. Une imprudence, c'est cela ? Petrelli soutenait qu'il s'agissait d'une négligence de votre part : il était donc une menace pour vous. »

« Je n'aime pas ce que vous insinuez. »

« Contrairement à Costa, vous n'avez pas réussi à le convaincre à dire ce que vous souhaitiez dans sa déposition. Il fallait donc le faire taire. » continua Flack.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Que s'est-il passé avec Costa ? Il a eu des remords ? Il a voulu dire la vérité ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas de faire de telles accusations. Sortez d'ici et ne revenez que si vous avez une commission rogatoire. »

Lindsay et Flack se levèrent et sans un mot sortirent du bureau. Une fois à l'extérieur, Flack se tourna vers Lindsay et lui dit:  
« Tu as vu la tête de Stevenson quand je lui ai parlé de Petrelli et Soliano ? »

« Oui…il nous cache décidément quelque chose. Sans compter que l'autre homme a un bandage au poignet droit d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. »

* * *

**La suite très vite!  
- Dans le prochain chapitre, Jo va parler avec D'Onofrio. Va-t-elle obtenir des informations importantes?**

**- Qu'en est-il de Mac et Jo? Vont-ils faire un nouveau pas en arrière? En avant? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour les reviews! Voilà un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira!  
Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Jo attendait appuyée contre sa voiture, les bras croisés. Elle observait de loin l'usine. D'ici peu, certains employés seraient sortis pour leur pause déjeuner. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et passa une main dans ses cheveux. L'air s'était nettement rafraichi ces derniers jours. Elle frissonna et s'enfouit davantage dans son écharpe. Soudain, elle vit des hommes sortir du bâtiment et lentement, elle s'approcha. Elle chercha des yeux Michael D'Onofrio, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle attendit quelques minutes et commença à se décourager quand elle vit que plus personne ne sortait. Elle était sur le point de s'en aller quand elle le vit finalement sortir, emmitouflé dans une veste en cuir. Jo ne bougea pas et attendit qu'il s'approche avant de l'interpeller :

« Michael D'Onofrio ? »

L'homme s'arrêta dans ses pas et se retrouva en face de Jo qui lui murmura :

« Détective Jo Danville. Faites semblant de me connaître… »

D'Onofrio resta un instant interdit, puis sourit et s'exclama :  
« Hey Jo ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle en profita pour lui dire :

« Suivez-moi… »

L'homme hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent en silence. Ils rejoignirent l'Avalanche et Jo dit alors :

« Je suis Jo Danville, je travaille pour la Police Scientifique de New York. J'enquête sur la mort de votre ami, Joseph Costa. »

« Vous savez, je ne devrais pas vous parler… »

« Je le sais bien…c'est pour cela que je vous ai dit de faire semblant de me connaître. Personne ne sait que je suis de la police. Je ne veux pas vous poser de problèmes, mais j'ai besoin de vous poser des questions sur votre ami. »

« Allez-y… »

« Le jour de sa mort, Costa a pointé à l'usine à 5h31… Savez-vous pourquoi il est allé au travail aussi tôt ? »

« Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée…mais il disait qu'il avait besoin de contrôler quelque chose… »

« Contrôler quelque chose ? » répéta Jo.

« Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il a seulement dit que trop de gens avaient été mêlés à cette histoire et qu'il était temps que cela cesse… »

« Est-ce que vous pensez que cela a quelque chose à faire avec la mort de Soliano ? »

« Vous savez ? » demanda D'Onofrio surpris.

« Oui, la fille de Petrelli m'en a parlé. »

« La petite Anna ? Frank était un homme bien… »

« Costa a fait une fausse déposition concernant la mort de Soliano… »

« Je sais…mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Soit il disait que c'était la faute à Soliano, soit… »

« Soit ? »

« Vous savez… » se contenta-t-il de dire en baissant les yeux. « Mais Joseph s'en est toujours voulu…et il avait décidé de dire la vérité. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Il avait découvert des choses…mais il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler… Il a d'ailleurs rencontré par hasard la veuve de Soliano. Elle vit dans des conditions précaires avec ses enfants. Il voulait les aider : dire la vérité et réparer ses erreurs. Ça lui a coûté la vie. »

« Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu s'occuper de…de…faire le sale boulot ? »

« Non…vous savez, je ne devrais pas parler avec vous. J'ai une famille… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur D'Onofrio. Cette conversation restera entre nous. Je vous remercie de m'avoir parlée. »

Jo vit du coin de l'œil un groupe d'ouvriers s'approcher et elle remarqua que D'Onofrio les avait aussi repérés. Elle sourit et lui demanda :  
« Je peux te déposer quelque part, Mick ? »

Elle soutint le regard de D'Onofrio et lui fit comprendre de jouer le jeu. Il lui répondit :

« Non, ça va Jo. Je vais marcher, c'est seulement cinq minutes à pied. »

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir en tout cas ! » ajouta Jo avec un sourire.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et D'Onofrio en profita pour dire :

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Prenez soin de vous. »

D'Onofrio hocha la tête et après l'avoir saluée, il commença à marcher dans la même direction que le groupe d'ouvriers. Jo le regarda s'éloigner et après quelques secondes, elle monta dans sa voiture et repartit en direction du labo.

* * *

Jo sortit de l'ascenseur et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau quand elle vit que Lindsay, Flack et Mac étaient dans la salle de réunion. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida d'entrer. Elle resta un instant sur le pas de la porte et semblait hésiter. Lindsay lui sourit et lui dit :

« Jo ! Tu arrives au bon moment ! On était en train de discuter de la progression de l'enquête. »

« Comment ça s'est passé à l'usine ? » demanda Jo en s'asseyant à côté de Flack.

Elle se rendit compte seulement une fois assise qu'elle se trouvait face à Mac. Elle évita son regard et tourna son attention vers Flack qui répondit :

« A merveille ! On a été jeté dehors ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Jo étonnée.

« Ehm… Flack a mentionné Soliano et Petrelli dans la discussion et Stevenson n'a pas apprécié les insinuations que nous avons faites. » ajouta Lindsay.

« Ils ont décidément des choses à cacher. » répliqua Jo.

« D'autant plus que j'ai remarqué qu'un des hommes de Stevenson avait un bandage au poignet droit. »

« Vous avez pu lui parler ? » demanda Jo intriguée.

Lindsay hocha négativement la tête avant de dire :

« On n'a pas eu l'occasion de le faire. On a dû quitter l'usine. »

Jo soupira et posa lourdement ses mains sur la table, faisant entrechoquer ses bracelets.

« Ça devient frustrant ! C'est évident qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose, mais les indices sont peu nombreux et ne nous permettent pas de le prouver ! »

« Et avec les amis de Costa, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? » demanda alors Lindsay.

« Que veux-tu que cela donne ? Ça confirme ce que l'on pensait. Costa voulait dire la vérité sur la mort de Soliano. Il a d'ailleurs découvert des choses et s'il s'est rendu tôt au travail, c'était pour contrôler quelque chose…mais il n'a pas voulu en dire plus à son ami. Il ne voulait impliquer davantage de personnes. Il savait qu'il risquait gros. »

Lindsay hocha la tête et croisa le regard de Flack. Mac restait toujours silencieux et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Jo passa une main dans ses cheveux et ajouta :

« J'ai eu de la peine à le faire parler. Il y a une sorte de loi du silence dans cet établissement qui rend les choses vraiment difficiles. »

« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on bloque… » répliqua Lindsay.

« Non…il doit y avoir quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas…qui est droit devant nos yeux mais que l'on n'a pas encore trouvé. »

En disant cela, Jo posa son coude sur la table et appuya sa tête sur sa main, pensive. Elle devait réfléchir. Il devait bien y avoir un indice, aussi minuscule soit-il, qu'ils avaient manqué et qui aurait pu leur permettre d'avancer. Elle devait recommencer tout du début : réexaminer leurs indices.

« Flack… » dit alors Mac. « Il faut essayer de retrouver cet homme avec le bandage à la main droite… On met une voiture devant le bâtiment et dès qu'il sort de l'usine, on le prélève et on l'amène ici. »

« Très bien. Je m'en charge. »

« Lindsay. Jo. Reprenez tout du début. Réexaminez les indices. Approfondissez les liens entre ces trois hommes. Je ne crois pas au crime parfait : comme l'a dit Jo, il doit y avoir quelque chose que l'on a manqué. Parcourez à nouveau l'enquête d'Aiden : relisez ses notes, réexaminer ses indices, établissez des liens. Flack se charge d'amener cet homme. Si l'interrogatoire est concluant, on peut espérer obtenir du juge une… »

Mac s'interrompit, soudain contrarié. Il fronça les sourcils et frotta distraitement ses yeux tandis que Lindsay et Flack attendaient que Mac conclue sa phrase. Mac sentait leurs regards et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Obtenir une…»

Il s'interrompit une deuxième fois et il savait que cela n'aurait fait que rendre Lindsay et Flack suspicieux. Jo lança un regard à ses autres collègues et vit que Mac semblait en difficulté. Elle débattit quelques secondes avec elle-même et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de dire :

« Une commission rogatoire pour explorer l'usine. »

Elle vit Mac se tourner brusquement vers elle et elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Il se leva de sa chaise et dit rapidement :

« Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Je compte sur vous pour boucler cette enquête. »

Et sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la pièce. Jo fronça les sourcils en le voyant réagir ainsi et elle vit que Flack et Lindsay la regardaient. Elle savait qu'ils attendaient d'elle une explication, mais elle feignit ne rien savoir et elle haussa les épaules. Flack se leva alors également et leur dit :

« Je vais y aller. J'ai du boulot pour trouver ce gars. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et le saluèrent. Jo dit ensuite à Lindsay :  
« On y va ? On recommence tout du début ? »

« Allons-y ! »

Elles sortirent de la salle et étaient sur le point de rejoindre leur salle de travail quand une voix les arrêta dans leurs pas.

« Jo, dans mon bureau. »

Jo se tourna et vit Mac qui tenait la porte de son bureau ouverte. Elle regarda Lindsay et forçant un sourire, elle lui dit :

« Vas-y seulement. Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Lindsay acquiesça et s'éloigna tandis que Jo rejoignait Mac. Il la fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Jo se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et elle resta debout près du fauteuil, n'osant bouger davantage. Mac ne l'invita même pas à s'asseoir et Jo comprit que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui dit d'un ton ferme :

« C'est la dernière fois que tu m'interromps de la sorte. »

« T'interrompre ? » demanda Jo incrédule.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer ma phrase. »

Jo écarquilla les yeux et sentit que sa bouche aurait pu toucher le sol. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et s'exclama irritée :

« Excuse-moi ?! Je ne t'ai pas laissé terminer ta phrase ? Ça faisait cinq minutes que tu cherchais ton mot ! »

« Je ne cherchais rien du tout ! »

« Vraiment ?! Alors dis-moi : qu'est-ce qu'on doit obtenir ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Jo ! » répliqua Mac durement.

« Jouer à quoi ? Je te demande juste de répéter ce que tu as dit auparavant. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, non ? Alors ? »

Ils se défièrent quelques secondes du regard quand tout à coup, Mac lui tourna le dos et s'approcha de son bureau. Il lui dit alors :  
« Je crois qu'une enquête t'attend. »

« Oh non, Mac Taylor ! N'essaye pas d'éluder ma question ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me lances des roses, mais un simple merci ne tue pas. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. »

« Me sauver la mise ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Jo ! »

« Vraiment ? J'ai vu comment tu te débrouillais à merveille il y a une dizaine de minutes ! »

« Tu n'avais aucun droit à me reprendre devant Flack et Lindsay. Ton comportement les a rendu suspicieux. »

« Oh mais oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu t'entends, Mac ? Mon comportement les a rendu suspicieux ? C'est toi qui te comportes étrangement, qui ne trouves pas tes mots ! Pendant combien de temps vas-tu encore nier l'évidence ? Quand est-ce que tu vas en parler avec nous ? Avec ton équipe, tes amis ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais parler. »

« De quoi devrais-tu parler ? De ça…de ta difficulté à trouver les bons mots…de ton aphasie ! Oui, parce que ce « ça » a un nom, Mac et il est temps que tu l'admettes. » s'énerva Jo.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire. » s'impatienta Mac.

« Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais si je me permets de le faire, c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Alors dis-moi : Quel va être le prochain mot sur lequel tu vas hésiter? Dans quelle situation ne vas-tu pas réussir à trouver les bons mots ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des moments où aucune hésitation n'est permise...où l'on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur… »

Un silence s'installa. Mac ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se tut. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jo commençait à croire que Mac était en train d'abattre les murs derrière lesquels il s'était réfugié. Soudain, elle vit le visage de Mac s'assombrir, les coins de sa bouche se contracter et il répliqua d'un ton froid :

« Jo. Sors de ce bureau. »

Jo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant ce ton dans la voix de Mac. Elle resta un instant interdite, comme clouée au sol. Après quelques secondes, son cerveau semblait avoir enregistré les mots de Mac et en baissant le regard, elle commença à s'éloigner quand il ajouta :

« C'est le dernier avertissement que je te fais. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Mac et lui dit :

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu n'auras plus rien à me dire. Tu es seul désormais. »

Elle sortit du bureau comme une flèche et alla rejoindre Lindsay qui la voyant franchir le seuil de la porte, leva les yeux de son ordinateur en souriant. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand elle vit le visage de Jo. Elle semblait en colère, contrariée, mais en regardant de plus près, Lindsay vit que la lèvre inférieure de sa collègue tremblait. Jo la mordit inconsciemment et elle prit sa veste.

« Jo ? »

Jo s'arrêta comme si elle avait été surprise en flagrant délit. Elle regarda Lindsay et s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix, elle dit :

« J-j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je vais déjeuner. »

« Jo, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Cinq minutes, Lindsay. Juste cinq minutes. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Jo enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou et s'en alla. Lindsay hésita un instant, ne sachant si elle devait suivre Jo ou la laisser un peu seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Elle prit sa veste et sortit dans le couloir, mais malheureusement Jo avait déjà disparu. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été assez rapide et elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau, quand en se tournant, elle faillit entrer en collision avec Adam.

« Oula, attention ! » s'exclama-t-il en serrant les échantillons qu'il transportait contre lui.

« Excuse-moi Adam… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ! Marcher dans les couloirs du labo est plus dangereux que traverser une autoroute ! D'abord Jo, ensuite toi… »

« Jo ? Tu as vu Jo ? »

« Ehm oui…elle m'a foncé dessus et est disparue à droite à la fin du couloir. »

« Merci Adam ! » s'exclama Lindsay en souriant.

Avant de disparaître à son tour, elle donna une tape à Adam, faisant ainsi trembler les échantillons qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya d'empêcher aux tubes de verre de s'entrechoquer. Il soupira, soulagé et n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son chemin qu'il vit Mac traverser le couloir rapidement et visiblement contrarié. Adam se plaqua contre le mur et l'évita de justesse. Il le regarda s'éloigner et s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ! »

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! La suite pour très bientôt!  
Je suis inspirée pour l'instant et je peux déjà vous dire que les choses vont aller en s'améliorant pour Mac et Jo...ou presque! Mais en tout cas, il va y avoir du progrès! ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour les reviews! Voilà pour vous le chapitre 13! **

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Jo était appuyée à la balustrade avec les yeux fermés. Elle laissa le vent lui caresser le visage tandis qu'elle tentait de se calmer. Elle prit de profondes inspirations et essaya de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa New York et ses buildings. Un air froid lui fouetta le visage, mais cela ne la fit pas bouger. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et elle se demanda si cela était dû au froid. Elle la balaya rapidement d'un geste de main quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

« Jo ? »

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Lindsay et elle se raidit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle devait se reprendre : elle ne souhaitait pas que Lindsay la voie ainsi. Jo ne dit rien, car elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir contrôler l'émotion dans sa voix, et Lindsay s'avança timidement vers elle. Elle s'appuya contre la balustrade à côté de son amie et lui lança un regard. Jo avait les yeux fermés et Lindsay chuchota :

« Jo ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Jo soupira et en s'efforçant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix, elle ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

« Oui. »

Lindsay fronça les sourcils et observa sa collègue qui évitait toujours son regard. Jo regardait droit devant elle, mais Lindsay voyait que ses yeux luisaient. Elle-même avait les yeux qui brillaient à cause de l'air froid qui lui fouettait le visage, mais elle doutait fortement que ces larmes dans les yeux de Jo soient dues au froid. Lindsay posa une main sur l'épaule de Jo et lui dit calmement :

« Jo, regarde-moi. Que s'est-il s'est passé ? Tu sais que tu peux en parler avec moi… »

Jo se tourna vers Lindsay et força un sourire avant de répondre :

« Je sais, merci Linds'. »

Lindsay pencha sa tête sur le côté et attendait que Jo en dise davantage.

« Ce n'est rien d'important. Demain est un autre jour. »

Jo vit que Lindsay était loin d'être convaincue et elle s'en voulue de ne pas l'avoir dit avec plus de conviction. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux quand Lindsay répliqua :

« Je me permets d'insister Jo, car cela fait plusieurs jours que je te vois…comment dire…que je vois que quelque chose te tracasse… »

« Je ne suis pas la seule à être perspicace… » ajouta Jo avec un sourire.

« Tu restes toujours la meilleure dans ce domaine. » répondit Lindsay avec un autre sourire avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Jo, tu es toujours là pour nous quand les choses vont mal. Laisse-moi en faire autant pour toi. »

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage de Jo et elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Lindsay avant de lui répondre :

« Crois-moi Linds', le fait que tu sois ici avec moi me fait déjà sentir mieux. Merci… C'est juste que je veux vraiment boucler cette enquête. J'y tiens beaucoup. »

« Et on va le faire, Jo. On va reprendre tout depuis le début et tu vas voir, on va trouver quelque chose. »

« Et si l'irréparable avait déjà été commis ? »

Lindsay fronça les sourcils à une telle question, ne comprenant pas si Jo se référait toujours à l'enquête ou à autre chose.

« Et si on avait loupé un indice capital qui désormais n'est plus exploitable ? » ajouta Jo.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs. L'important est de s'en rendre compte et d'accepter de tout recommencer depuis le début. »

Jo acquiesça et ajouta :

« Même si recommencer est difficile et nous semble impossible. »

« Rien n'est impossible. Il faut juste savoir faire table rase. »

Jo hocha la tête et sourit faiblement avant de s'exclamer :

« Il fait un froid de canard ici ! Mieux vaut rentrer, ce vent commence à me piquer les yeux. »

Lindsay sourit : elle savait que Jo avait trouvé une excuse pour expliquer le larmoiement qui s'était formé dans ses yeux. Elle la connaissait elle et sa fierté. Cependant, Lindsay ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas insisté pour savoir à quoi faisait allusion Jo dans leur discussion, car elle s'imaginait qu'elle parlait de Mac. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute : l'humeur de Jo avait changé quand elle était sortie du bureau de Mac qui l'avait convoquée pour une raison inconnue à Lindsay. Lindsay avait remarqué comment l'atmosphère était devenue tendue ces derniers jours entre ses deux supérieurs, comment Jo était soudain plus taciturne, elle qui d'habitude était si extravertie, et comment Mac cédait plus facilement à la nervosité. Ce que Lindsay ne comprenait pas était le pourquoi de ce changement, et bien qu'elle fouille dans sa mémoire, elle ne trouvait pas une raison puissant l'expliquer. Elle sentit tout à coup la main de Jo se poser sur son épaule et elle la regarda. Jo lui sourit et lui dit :

« Allons faire tabula rasa, Linds' ».

* * *

Flack était assis dans sa voiture banalisée depuis plus d'une heure et toujours aucune trace de l'homme au bandage. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris de pause déjeuner ou du moins il n'était pas sorti de l'établissement, car Flack ne l'avait pas repéré parmi les hommes qui retournaient à leur travail. Il soupira et entendit son estomac protester. Il était désormais 15h00 et il n'avait toujours rien mangé. Il aurait accepté volontiers un bon hamburger avec des frites, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et augmenta le chauffage, car l'air s'était décidément rafraichi à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

« Hey Lindsay ! Non, toujours rien. Il n'est sûrement pas sorti de l'établissement pour sa pause déjeuner, mais il devra bien sortir tôt ou tard. J'espère plutôt tôt que tard, car je commence à en avoir marre… Non, non, je suis seul. Ce n'est pas très galant de votre part, Mesdames, de m'avoir laissé tout seul… Oui, c'est ça bien sûr ! … A part ça, je vous tiens au courant….Ok, Lindsay… A toute à l'heure. »

Il posa son téléphone portable et regarda dans les alentours. Personne en vue. Il savait qu'il devait rester discret et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se fasse pas voir. Soudain, il vit deux hommes sortir de l'établissement, mais aucun des deux ne correspondait à leur suspect. Il les vit s'approcher d'où il était garé et il descendit le long de son siège pour ne pas se faire repérer.

_Je dois vraiment avoir l'air malin,_ pensa-t-il.

Une fois qu'il vit que les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés, il reprit une position plus confortable et ouvrit la boîte à gants du véhicule, espérant trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Malheureusement pour lui, sa réserve était vide et il fit un pense-bête dans sa tête de penser à la remplir à nouveau. Il sourit tristement quand il se rappela qu'il faisait cela au début pour Jess : elle avait toujours un petit creux et c'était elle qui lui avait donné l'astuce de la boîte à gants comme réserve à nourriture. Comme ça, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à devoir rester dans une voiture pendant des heures à observer un suspect, ils avaient de quoi manger. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci qui pouvait sembler ennuyeuse, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se passer le temps. Il repensa à l'une des dernières fois qu'ils avaient dû suivre à distance un suspect et il sourit.

* * *

_« Ce type est d'un ennui mortel. Ça fait deux heures qu'on est arrêtés ici et il n'est toujours pas ressorti de ce restaurant. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit aussi dodu ! » s'exclama Jess en s'appuyant contre son siège. « Il me donne faim, d'ailleurs ! »_

_Elle ouvrit alors la boîte à gants et en sortit un paquet de cacahuètes qu'elle ouvrit et elle commença immédiatement à grignoter. Flack la regardait faire avec un sourire et quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait, elle se tourna vers lui, pencha la tête sur le côté et lui demanda :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Rien. Je te trouve mal placée pour critiquer ce pauvre type toi qui es toujours en train de grignoter. » la provoqua-t-il._

_Elle feignit d'être choquée et mit une main devant sa bouche avant de répliquer :_

_« Tu me trouves grosse, peut-être ? »_

_Flack fit exprès de ne pas répondre tout de suite et il vit Angell froncer les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Il se mit alors à rire et elle lui donna un coup dans le bras :_

_« Tu es loin d'être drôle, Donald. »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Jess. »_

_« Sinon ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire._

_« Le voilà notre gars ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement._

_« Si c'est une façon de changer de discussion, c'est vraiment raté. »_

_« Non, il est vraiment là ! »_

_Angell suivit le regard de Flack et elle vit leur suspect qui venait à peine de sortir du restaurant. L'homme fit quelques pas, et rejoignit sa voiture qui était garée seulement à quelques mètres de la leur. Il regarda dans les alentours et Flack dit alors nerveusement :_

_« Si il nous voit, notre couverture saute. »_

_« Embrasse-moi. » dit soudain Angell._

_« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Flack surpris en se tournant vers elle._

_« Ne pose pas de questions et embrasse-moi. Maintenant. »_

_Flack lui lança un regard interrogateur et il s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Angell saisit l'occasion pour répondre à son baiser. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Flack et il s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser quand Angell se sépara de lui et lui dit :_

_« Ok, c'est bon. Il est dans sa voiture. Démarre. »_

_Flack resta un instant interdit et Angell répliqua :_

_« Ce n'était pas avec les yeux fermés que tu aurais pu le voir monter dans sa voiture. Tu as encore des choses à apprendre Flack. Allez, démarre. »_

* * *

« Ah Jess… » chuchota-t-il.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Plus de trois ans étaient passés et elle lui manquait toujours autant. Il chassa de ses pensées ce jour maudit et il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par quelqu'un qui frappa contre la vitre du côté passager. Il sursauta, et porta une main à son arme mais il se calma quand il vit Danny qui lui montrait un sac en carton, contenant sûrement de la nourriture. Flack déverrouilla les portières et Danny monta à bord.

« Sérieusement Danny, tu m'as fait flippé ! »

« Désolé mec, mais j'ai pensé que tu devais sûrement avoir faim. »

Il lui tendit le premier sac et Flack sentit l'odeur de frites. Il sortit d'abord l'hamburger et Danny en fit de même. Ils savourèrent leur première bouchée en silence, puis Flack dit :

« Merci Danny. Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'avais faim… mais en fait…comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? »

« Lindsay. Elle m'a appelé et m'a demandé de t'apporter de quoi manger. »

« Elle se sentait coupable. » ajouta Flack en souriant. « Normalement, soit elle, soit Jo aurait dû m'accompagner. »  
« Oh non, crois-moi. Tu es mieux tout seul. Lindsay t'aurait fait devenir fou après dix minutes. Elle aurait exigé que tu lui trouves des toilettes : elle y va toutes les deux secondes, c'est terrible ! »

« Un truc de femme ça. » répliqua Flack en mangeant une frite.

« C'est clair. »

* * *

Flack les avait appelées pour leur dire qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le suspect. Jo et Lindsay avaient alors décidé de rentrer chez elles et de retourner au labo dès que Flack les aurait contactées. Jo ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la première chose qu'elle entendit fut de la musique. Le volume sonore était un peu trop fort pour elle et elle soupira. Elle espérait en rentrant plus tôt pouvoir se détendre sur le canapé, mais la musique d'Ellie était loin d'être qualifiée de relaxante. Le son des basses agressait les tympans de Jo qui posa son sac et sa veste avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille. La porte était fermée et Jo n'osait imaginer combien la musique devait être forte à l'intérieur de la pièce. Cela ne semblait cependant pas déranger Ellie. Jo frappa doucement contre la porte et dit :

« Ellie, moins fort s'il te plait ! »

Aucune réponse. Ellie ne devait sûrement pas l'entendre. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper plus fort contre la porte quand les paroles d'une chanson l'interpellèrent :

* * *

_And in the heat of the moment my mouth starts going_

_The words start flowing…_

* * *

Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la porte et resta figée dans les airs. Jo fronça les sourcils, tandis que la chanson continuait.

* * *

_But I never meant to hurt you…_

* * *

Elle retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Inévitablement, les paroles de la chanson la catapultèrent en arrière de quelques jours quand Mac avait prononcé ces mots si blessants.

_« Fais attention où tu fourres ton nez. Ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires. »_

Une phrase qu'il avait dit, il est vrai, dans le feu de l'action après le tragique dénouement d'une affaire à laquelle il tenait. Cependant, il ne s'était pas excusé et cette simple affirmation avait donné lieu à toute une autre discussion, bien plus blessante et dure.

* * *

_This is a lesson learned…_

* * *

Qu'avaient-ils appris de cette histoire ? Elle n'en savait rien pour Mac, mais elle avait retenu la leçon. Elle pensait bien faire en s'inquiétant pour un ami, en essayant de lui offrir son aide, mais elle comprit trop tard qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû insister autant…mais après tout, si elle s'était comportée ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle tenait à Mac et qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir combattre seul ses propres démons.

* * *

_I hate that I let you down_

_And I feel so bad about it…_

* * *

Elle se demandait si Mac souffrait autant qu'elle de cette situation. Est-ce qu'il regrettait lui aussi le temps où elle venait le trouver dans son bureau après le travail pour parler ? Ou alors les moments qu'ils passaient à rigoler et à parler lors des trajets pour les scènes de crime ? Et les fois où elle le taquinait et prenait un malin plaisir à le voir embarrassé à cause d'un de ses commentaires ? Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait tout simplement ?

La chose dont Jo était sure était que Mac lui manquait. Elle aurait tout donné pour retourner en arrière dans le temps et ne pas faire la même erreur : ne pas insister avec Mac, ne pas révéler ses soupçons à Christine… Elle aurait tout donné pour revoir le sourire en coin de Mac après qu'elle lui ait dit pour la Dieu sait combientième fois qu'il serait un père merveilleux, ou son sourire gêné quand elle se laissait prendre par ses émotions et lui disait simplement combien elle tenait à lui. Tout cela lui manquait, comme ça lui manquait les fois où pour la faire taire, il l'invitait à dîner après le travail… et les juteux hamburgers qu'il lui apportait quand il savait que l'enquête en cours l'occupait tellement à lui faire oublier de manger… et les fois où ils se comprenaient sans parler, juste par le regard…ou encore les fois où il avait été son soutien lors de moments difficiles. Sa main ferme qui se posait sur l'épaule de Jo, la rassurait et lui faisait comprendre que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

_And I hate that I made you think_

_That the trust we had is broken_

* * *

Elle vit à nouveau devant ses yeux le moment où Mac l'avait blessée au plus profond d'elle. Elle se vit à nouveau debout dans son bureau, face à Mac qui tentait de partir. Elle lui avait bloqué le passage et lui avait chuchoté :

_« Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, Mac… »_

La réponse de Mac ne s'était pas fait attendre et quand elle entendit à nouveau résonner dans sa tête ces trois mots, sa gorge se noua.

_« Tu croyais mal. »_

Une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue droite et Jo ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, elle ne prit même pas la peine de la sécher.

« Maman ? »

Jo sursauta. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était appuyée contre le mur et qu'elle tenait encore les yeux fermés. Elle craignait que si elle les ouvrait, les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir se seraient librement frayées un chemin le long de ses joues, mais elle devait faire face à sa fille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et força un sourire.

« Hey Ellie… Je-je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais baisser le volume… »

« Bien sûr… Maman…tu étais en train de pleurer ? »

Jo força un rire qui ne lui réussit pas particulièrement. Elle vit que sa fille la regardait d'un air inquiet et elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Pleurer ? Mais non, ma chérie. J'ai mal manipulé un spray au labo et ça m'a un peu irrité les yeux… Je vais aller m'étendre dans ma chambre et ensuite on verra quoi préparer pour ce soir… »

Elle tourna le dos à Ellie et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand sa fille la retint par le bras :

« Tu pleurais avant. Tu as encore les yeux remplis de larmes…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Maman ? »

« Oh Ellie, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est qu'une petite irritation » s'impatienta Jo.

Elle se libéra de l'emprise de sa fille et sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, Jo se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**C'est tout pour l'instant! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'avais envie d'inclure le souvenir d'Angell: j'adorais ce personnage et je trouvais qu'elle et Flack allaient si bien ensemble! J'ai été plus que déçue quand elle a été tuée.**

Note: La chanson de ce chapitre est "Nobody's Perfect" de Jessie J.


	14. Chapter 14

**Je m'excuse pour la longue attente! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Jo se donna un moment pour se calmer. Assise sur son lit, elle se couvrit le visage avec les mains et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle s'efforça d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement et quand elle sentit qu'elle avait à nouveau le contrôle sur elle-même, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle alla frapper à la porte d'Ellie et attendit que sa fille lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Oui ? »

Jo ouvrit la porte et vit sa fille étendue sur le lit qui écoutait désormais la musique avec son iPod. Dès qu'Ellie vit sa mère, elle enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Jo savait pertinemment que sa fille avait opté pour son iPod après la discussion qu'elles avaient eu dans le couloir : c'était sa façon à elle de ne pas déranger sa mère davantage. Jo se sentit coupable et elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée pour avant… Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre avec toi, Ellie… »

Ellie hocha la tête et se redressa. Elle s'assit sur son lit et Jo comprit que c'était le signal pour qu'elle aille la rejoindre. Elle fit timidement quelques pas en avant, puis elle s'assit sur le lit en face de sa fille. Ellie lui demanda alors :

« Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es bizarre ces jours… »

Jo sourit tristement : sa fille avait avec le temps appris à observer les gens. Ellie était devenue aussi perspicace que sa mère. Jo savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler du problème de Mac : pas après toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet. Elle décida d'oublier cet aspect et tout en caressant les cheveux d'Ellie, elle répondit à sa fille :

« Oui ça va. C'est juste le travail qui me fatigue plus que d'habitude… »

Ellie pencha la tête sur le côté et resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de demander :

« C'est toujours cette enquête difficile ? »

« Oui, Ellie…mais tu me connais, je vais finir par la résoudre ! » ajouta Jo avec un sourire.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ellie qui lui répondit :

« Je n'en doute pas, M'man. »

Jo lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit Ellie lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer.

« Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ce soir ? »

Ellie porta une main sous son menton et resta en silence quelques minutes. Elle semblait absorbée dans une réflexion intense et Jo ne put réprimer un sourire en la voyant réfléchir aussi sérieusement sur un sujet aussi banal.

« Ehm…qu'est-ce que tu en dis si on se fait des pâtes ? »

« J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée. Pâtes au saumon ? Au safran, jambon et champignon ? Carbonara ? »

« Wow M'man, c'est quoi cet accent italien ! »

Jo éclata de rire en voyant le regard surpris de sa fille. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et expliqua :

« Ce matin, le petit fils de notre victime m'a fait lire un livre avec des mots en italien. Une occasion pour exercer mon accent ! »

« C'est vrai ? » se mit à rire Ellie.

« Hey ! Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ? » répondit Jo en faisant semblant d'être vexée. « Tu n'as pas idée de tous les noms d'animaux que je sais dire ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Ellie ajouta :

« Les pâtes au saumon iront très bien, M'man. »

Jo sourit à sa fille avant de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea à la cuisine pour contrôler qu'elle avait tous les ingrédients à disposition. Quand elle vit que rien ne manquait, elle sortit le saumon et elle commença à en couper de fines lamelles. Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle soupira, posa le couteau et se lava les mains avant de répondre :  
« Jo Danville. Ah Flack ! Bonne nouvelle alors… Oui, d'accord… Donne-moi quinze minutes et j'arrive... Non, non, dis à Lindsay qu'elle n'a pas besoin de venir : je me charge de l'interrogatoire… Très bien. A toute à l'heure ! »

Jo raccrocha et mit les lamelles de saumon au frigo avant d'aller enfiler sa veste et ses chaussures. Elle frappa ensuite à la porte de la chambre d'Ellie et dit à sa fille :  
« Ellie, chérie. Je dois retourner au travail, mais je fais vite. Tu m'attends pour manger ? »

« Bien sûr, M'man. »

« D'accord. Je me dépêche. Dans une heure, deux heures, je suis de retour. A toute à l'heure, Ellie. »

* * *

Mac était en train de traverser les couloirs du commissariat. Flack l'avait informé qu'il avait finalement trouvé le suspect et Mac lui avait assuré qu'il aurait assisté à l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint. Il se doutait que Jo se serait chargée de l'interrogatoire et cela lui aurait permis de la croiser. Il devait lui parler. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait exagéré avec elle, mais il s'était senti menacé et avait craint que ses collègues ne découvrent son problème. Il s'était donc braqué et n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de s'en prendre à Jo. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. C'était une journée à oublier : dernièrement, il ne faisait que des faux pas avec elle et il se rendait compte que leur relation s'était nettement détériorée. Il s'en voulait, car il savait qu'il était en partie responsable. La promenade qu'il avait fait l'après-midi dans les rues de Manhattan lui avait permis, non seulement de se calmer après la vive discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jo, mais également de réfléchir sur son comportement, sur les choses qu'il avait dit à Jo, choses qu'il ne pensait absolument pas. Il se rendait compte que s'il voulait récupérer la confiance et l'amitié de Jo, il devait y aller progressivement et se faire pardonner, mais au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

C'est alors qu'il la vit se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire, un dossier à la main. Il l'observa marcher dans les couloirs du commissariat et remarqua la détermination dans sa démarche. Cette détermination qu'elle affichait chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de clore une enquête. Elle était en train d'arriver à la porte de la salle quand elle se retrouva face à Mac. Il remarqua qu'elle eut un instant d'hésitation, puis son expression se durcit et bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un infime changement, il l'avait constaté. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle dit :  
« Je m'en charge. »

Mac n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur de la salle, protégée par la vitre sans teint. Flack se retourna et lui sourit avant d'indiquer des yeux le suspect de l'autre côté de la vitre et de dire :

« Paul Wesley. Déjà fiché pour agression et intimidations. »

Jo hocha la tête et avec Flack, elle sortit à nouveau. Mac n'avait pas bougé et elle sentait qu'il la scrutait. Cela la dérangeait, mais elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Flack salua Mac et après s'être excusé auprès de ce dernier, il fit signe à Jo qu'ils devaient faire l'interrogatoire et ils entrèrent dans la salle avec le suspect. Ils prirent place en face à l'homme et Jo lui dit :

« Comme ça les intimidations ne suffisaient plus ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Jo ouvrit le dossier et lut avant de le refermer :

« Arrêté pour agression et intimidations en 2006 et 2009. On a en plus une récidive. »

« Ils en ont fait tout un plat : je l'avais à peine touché le type ! »

« Et votre main ? » demanda alors Flack en indiquant des yeux le bandage.

« Ça arrive de se blesser au travail. »

« Vous vous êtes brûlé ? »

« Ouais…une barre en fer trop chaude…demandez aux autres, ils vous le diront. »

« Remontez vos manches, Monsieur Wesley. »

L'homme soupira et lentement releva les manches de sa chemise. Jo constata alors que le bandage s'étendait du poignet au coude et Wesley lui dit :

« Je vous l'ai dit. Cette putain de barre en fer… »

« Langage… » répliqua Flack.

Jo ouvrit encore une fois le dossier et en sortit une photo qu'elle posa devant le suspect.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est le T-shirt de Joseph Costa… »

« Connais pas… »

« Il a été retrouvé mort avec une balle dans la tempe. » ajouta-t-elle en posant une photo du cadavre devant Wesley.

L'homme ne broncha pas et demanda d'un ton indifférent :

« Et alors ? »

« Il se trouve que sur ce T-shirt » continua Jo en indiquant d'un doigt les tâches sur le t-shirt « il y a des tâches d'une pommade médicinale utilisée pour soigner les brûlures…un peu comme celle que vous avez au bras, Monsieur Wesley. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire… »

« Au contraire. Cela signifie que quelqu'un ayant une brûlure au bras a transporté, voire tué Joseph Costa. Et cela pourrait très bien être vous. »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve. Si vous en aviez, vous ne seriez pas là à me parler : je serais déjà en tôle. D'ailleurs je m'en vais. Je peux le faire, non ? »

« Bien sûr, mais restez à disposition » répondit Flack.

L'homme se leva et quitta la pièce. Jo soupira, ferma le dossier et s'exclama :

« Il a raison. On n'a aucune preuve. »

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, suivie par Flack. Elle avait de la peine à cacher sa déception, mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre. Avec Lindsay, le lendemain, elle aurait à nouveau repris toutes leurs pièces à conviction afin de pouvoir coincer Wesley. Elle était sur le point de saluer Flack quand la porte de la pièce d'à côté s'ouvrit et Mac sortit. Jo comprit que Mac avait suivi l'interrogatoire et avant même qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, Flack les avait salués et était reparti. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire de même quand Mac lui dit :

« Jo… »

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Un silence gênant s'installa. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Mac continua :

« Jo, pour avant…je…je ne voulais pas être brusque. Je me suis senti menacé… Je veux juste que…tu comprennes que tu dois me laisser m'en occuper seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Très bien. Je comprends. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais Ellie m'attend. Bonsoir Mac. » répondit-elle rapidement et indifféremment.

Il resta un instant surpris par le ton de Jo et ne put que répondre :

« Bonsoir Jo. »

Et sans plus un mot, Jo s'éloigna. Sans regarder en arrière. Sans se poser de questions. Il était temps de faire tabula rasa et de recommencer tout depuis le début.

* * *

« Ellie, je suis rentrée ! » s'exclama Jo en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Jo posa ses affaires et se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine où elle trouva Ellie qui finissait de préparer la table. Elle sourit à sa fille et la remercia avant de se laver les mains et de reprendre la préparation du repas. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir et prépara la sauce en mélangeant de la crème et du mascarpone avant d'y ajouter les lamelles de saumon qu'elle avait coupées. Tandis qu'elle surveillait la sauce qui chauffait lentement, Ellie dosait la quantité de pâtes et quand l'eau commença à bouillir, elle versa les pâtes. Jo ajouta le sel avec un sourire et Ellie s'assit à table, observant distraitement sa mère qui terminait la préparation du dîner. Jo mit de côté la sauce qui était prête et Ellie lui demanda :

« Ça a été au travail ? »

« Oui, oui… » répondit vaguement Jo.

« Tu m'as l'air contrariée… » hésita Ellie.

Jo croqua dans une pâte pour contrôler la cuisson et se tourna vers sa fille avant de répondre :

« Un peu oui… L'interrogatoire n'est pas allé comme je le souhaitais… »

_Si seulement il n'y avait que l'interrogatoire qui me contrariait…_, pensa Jo.

« T'inquiète M'man, tu trouveras le moyen de coincer ce gars. » lui sourit Ellie.

Jo força un sourire et espérait que tout soit simple comme le pensait sa fille. Arrêter le suspect. Rendre justice. Se réconcilier avec Mac. Elle égoutta alors les pâtes, et les versa dans la poêle avec la sauce. Elle remit le tout sur le feu et mélangea les pâtes. Elle prit alors les deux plats et prépara les assiettes.

« Et voilà ! Pasta al salmone ! » s'exclama Jo en posant l'assiette devant Ellie qui se mit à rire.

« Mmmh…ça sent trop bon, M'man ! Tu devrais cuisiner plus souvent ! »

Jo lui sourit et sa fille était sur le point de piquer dans sa première pâte quand Jo se leva et s'exclama :

« Non, attends ! J'ai oublié la touche finale ! »

Jo prit alors une lamelle de saumon et l'enroula avant de la poser au centre de l'assiette de sa fille.

« Wooooow ! »

« Maintenant, tu peux manger ! » sourit Jo.

* * *

**La suite prochainement! Courant ce week-end ou début de la semaine prochaine j'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre! Merci à tous!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre! Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais pour l'instant je suis très prise par mes études! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)**

* * *

Jo bailla et s'affaissa sur les dossiers qu'elle avait étalés devant elle. Les bras croisés posés sur son bureau, elle y posa son menton et laissa tomber sa tête légèrement sur le côté, de façon à ce qu'elle se repose contre son bras droit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, la fatigue se faisant sentir. Elle avait une fois de plus mal dormi. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que Lindsay était toujours absorbée par les rapports qu'elle lisait. Jo sourit quand elle remarqua que le bureau de son amie était moins ordonné que d'habitude. Un emballage vide de barre de céréales trainait près de la tasse à café. Des tas de dossiers recouvraient le bureau, mais Jo constata que contrairement à elle, Lindsay réussissait encore à les empiler les uns sur les autres avec une précision quasi mathématique. Jo regarda alors la pile qui était sur son bureau : elle menaçait de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, des feuilles dépassaient des dossiers sur lesquels des post-it colorés étaient collés. Jo ne réussissait pas à travailler sans ses fidèles post-it : il lui servait aussi bien pour une annotation, une réflexion, que pour un pense-bête. Lindsay leva finalement les yeux de son rapport et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit comment se tenait Jo. Sa collègue la scrutait du regard et Lindsay lui dit alors :

« Lucy se tient toujours comme ça avec un regard de chien battu quand elle veut me convaincre de céder à un de ses caprices…»

Jo se mit alors à rire et elle en profita pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle avant de répondre :

« Justement, je me demandais si tu pouvais aller m'acheter un de ces bons bagels qu'ils font au coin de la rue… »

Jo la regarda ensuite avec un sourire, et Lindsay resta un instant interdite, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant que répondre. Jo ne réussit plus à se retenir et elle s'éclata de rire avant d'ajouter :

« Je plaisante, Linds' ! »

Lindsay rit et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Jo se redressait et s'appuyait contre sa chaise. Elle reprit un air sérieux et dit :

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose…même un infime indice qui nous dise que nous sommes sur la bonne voie… »

« Pour l'instant rien de mon côté… » ajouta Lindsay découragée.

Jo grogna et tendit le bras pour prendre sa tasse de thé. Elle en but quelques gorgées avant de la reposer et de reprendre sa lecture. Lindsay se frotta les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elles étaient arrivées au travail plus tôt que d'habitude, chacune avec l'envie d'avancer dans l'enquête. Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées et les résultats étaient peu concluants, pour ne pas dire inexistants. Soudain, Adam apparut sur le pas de la porte et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui :

« Oula, vous avez des mines terribles ! Vous avez dormi cette nuit ? »

« Adaaaaam ! » grognèrent-elles.

« Oh ça va, du calme. J'ai une super nouvelle pour vous ! »

Adam s'approcha et tendit à Jo un dossier avant de continuer :

« J'ai analysé en profondeur les échantillons de tâches que tu m'avais fournis, Jo.»

Mais on sait déjà qu'il s'agit d'une pommade médicinale. » intervint Lindsay.

« Oui, mais d'une de ces tâches, j'ai réussi à extraire de l'ADN. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama alors Lindsay. « On peut procéder à des comparaisons maintenant ! »

« Pas besoin, Mesdames. J'ai passé l'échantillon dans notre base de données et…j'ai eu un résultat... »

Adam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jo s'exclama en frappant son poing sur la table :

« Paul Wesley! J'en étais sure ! Enfin on le tient ! Merci Adam ! »

Il hocha la tête et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Jo regarda Lindsay avec un sourire triomphant, et s'apprêtait à se lever de sa chaise quand elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Jo lança un regard à l'écran et vit qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

« Jo Danville. »

« Détective Danville ? »

Jo reconnut immédiatement la voix et répondit :

« Anna ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, vous m'aviez dit de vous appeler… »

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Anna, vous ne me dérangez pas. Dites-moi. »

Jo vit du coin de l'œil que Lindsay s'était tournée vers la porte et en suivant le regard de son amie, elle vit que Mac se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, sans rien dire. Elle l'ignora et se concentra sur Anna.

« Je suis peut-être en train de devenir parano…je-je ne suis pas sure…mais j'ai l'impression d'être suivie… »

« Comment ça ? Depuis quand ? »

« Je ne l'ai remarqué que hier…deux hommes me suivaient à l'université…et maintenant ils sont en bas de chez moi… »

« Anna, donnez-moi votre adresse. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Jo prit un stylo et son bloc de post-it et écrivit rapidement l'adresse qu'Anna lui donna. Mac et Lindsay la regardaient faire sans comprendre.

« Ecoutez-moi Anna, vous avez fermé votre porte à clé ? »

« Oui bien sûr…mais pour l'instant, ils sont dans une voiture bleue…une Ford…en bas de chez moi. Ils doivent sûrement attendre que je sorte… »

« D'accord. Anna, j'arrive dans moins de dix minutes. Ça va aller si je raccroche ? Je vous appellerai depuis la voiture. »

« Bien sûr. Pas de soucis. »

« J'arrive Anna. »

Jo raccrocha et sans un mot, elle enfila en vitesse sa veste sous les yeux de Mac et Lindsay. Elle prit le post-it avec l'adresse quand Lindsay lui demanda :

« Jo, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Anna s'est rendue compte d'être suivie…deux hommes sont en bas de chez elle. Je vais aller la chercher et l'amener ici. »

Jo prit son sac et s'apprêtait à partir quand Lindsay ajouta :  
« Je viens avec toi, Jo. »

« Non, Lindsay. J'y vais moi. » dit alors Mac.

Lindsay n'insista pas et Jo ne protesta pas. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps et sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la pièce au pas de course et alla chercher sa voiture, suivie par Mac. Elle cherchait frénétiquement la clé dans son sac à main et soupira quand elle la trouva finalement. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse monter au volant, Mac lui prit la clé des mains et monta du côté conducteur. Jo leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de prendre place du côté passager. Une fois dans le véhicule, il lui dit avec un demi sourire :

« Quand tu es pressée, tu conduis beaucoup trop dangereusement. »

Elle ne répondit rien et colla le post-it avec l'adresse d'Anna sur le tableau de bord. Mac démarra et Jo prit son téléphone pour appeler Anna.

« Oui Anna, c'est moi… Oui oui, mais appelez-moi Jo. Nous arrivons… »

Une voiture coupa la route à Mac qui freina brusquement. Jo sursauta et quand elle vit que le véhicule qui les précédait roulait trop lentement, elle s'exclama :

« Si cet abruti s'enlève de notre chemin ! Dégageeeee ! »

Mac lui lança un regard et Jo se rappela qu'elle était au téléphone.

« Excusez-moi Anna. Oui tout va bien. Nous sommes à deux rues de votre appartement. Oui, d'accord. Quatrième étage. Très bien. A tout de suite. »

Jo raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Mac prit la deuxième rue à droite et ralentit alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'appartement d'Anna. Jo repéra immédiatement la voiture bleue dont la jeune femme lui avait parlé et elle l'indiqua du regard à Mac. Il y avait bien deux hommes à l'intérieur, mais Jo ne réussissait pas à les voir distinctement. Mac gara la voiture et ils sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment quand Jo prit Mac par le bras. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui chuchota :

« Pour ne pas taper dans l'oeil… »

Il hocha la tête et une fois à l'intérieur, Jo lâcha le bras de Mac et commença à monter rapidement les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent très vite au quatrième étage et elle frappa à la porte. Anna leur ouvrit après quelques instants et les invita à entrer.

« Merci d'être arrivés si vite. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour rien. »

« Loin de là, Anna. Il y a bien deux hommes dans la voiture… »

Jo s'approcha de la fenêtre et lança un regard à l'extérieur. Elle se figea quand elle se rendit compte qui était un des hommes dans le véhicule.

« Mac… c'est Wesley. »

Mac s'approcha de Jo et regarda par la fenêtre également. Anna les observait et leur demanda :

« Qui est ce Wesley ? »

Mac et Jo s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre et Jo répondit à Anna :

« Un des responsables de la mort de Joseph Costa. »

« Et donc de mon père aussi ? »

« C'est possible. » répondit simplement Mac.

Anna resta un instant silencieuse avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une clé USB. Elle dit alors :

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à coincer les responsables… »

Jo pencha sa tête sur le côté et Anna continua :

« J'ai averti ma mère que vous aviez ouvert à nouveau l'enquête sur la mort de mon père…et par hasard, elle cherchait un t-shirt de papa dans les affaires qu'elle gardait dans un placard…et c'est là qu'elle a découvert des feuilles de notes qui parlaient de la mort de Soliano…elles étaient pliées en huit et cachées dans la poche d'une de ses chemises…elle me les a scannées. C'est tout là dessus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les lire, je les ai reçues il y a de cela deux heures… »

« Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ça peut vraiment nous aider ! »

Anna tendit la clé USB à Jo qui la glissa dans la poche de sa veste et qui ajouta :

« Anna, vous allez venir avec nous. On vous amène au labo : vous y serez plus en sécurité le temps qu'on appréhende les suspects. »

Anna acquiesça et alla chercher sa veste et son sac. Une fois qu'elle était prête, ils sortirent tous de l'appartement. Pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Mac dit à la jeune femme :

« Anna, quand nous sortirons de l'immeuble, vous resterez par précaution derrière nous. »

Elle acquiesça et Jo comprit pourquoi Mac avait dit cela à Anna. Elle se sentit soudain nerveuse et elle lança un regard inquiet à Mac avant de lui chuchoter:

« Tu penses que Wesley m'a reconnue ? »

« On le saura très vite… »

Ils s'approchèrent de la sortie et Mac regarda à l'extérieur. Il vit que la voiture était toujours garée de l'autre côté de la rue, mais il ne repéra pas les occupants du véhicule. Jo semblait également chercher des yeux les deux hommes, et elle décrocha instinctivement l'arme. Mac en fit de même avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent du bâtiment. Jo n'eut pas le temps de regarder dans les alentours que des coups de feu retentirent. Mac repéra alors les deux hommes qui étaient cachés derrière leur voiture et il sortit son arme. Jo se baissa et fit baisser Anna avant de la faire abriter derrière une voiture à proximité. Mac s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa coéquipière tandis qu'une pluie de balles attaquait leur abri. Des éclats de vitres du véhicule leur tombèrent dessus et Jo protégea instinctivement Anna. Mac commença à répondre aux tirs, suivi très vite par Jo qui avait également sorti son arme. Quand ils s'abritèrent à nouveau, elle cria à Mac :

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va tenir comme ça. J'ai presque vidé mon chargeur. »

« Moi aussi. »

_Combien de munitions ces gars avaient-ils ?_ se demanda Jo._ Ils devaient avoir un vrai arsenal de guerre !_

Elle chercha dans ses poches son téléphone portable mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait laissé dans son sac…qui était dans la voiture. Elle se maudit et Mac lui dit alors :

« Je vais lancer un appel radio… Couvre-moi. »

« Non, Mac… »

Elle le retint par le bras et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Mac lut dans les yeux de Jo de l'inquiétude et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, toutes leurs mésententes semblaient avoir disparu. Tout était à nouveau comme au bon vieux temps quand Jo s'inquiétait pour lui, quand pour le dissuader de faire quelque chose, elle le retenait par le bras et le regardait avec la même intensité de regard que dans cet instant précis. Pour la première fois depuis leur discussion, elle baissait la garde et dévoilait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour lui. Mac posa sa main sur celle de Jo qui le retenait toujours et il lui sourit. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, mais Mac savait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle répondit faiblement à son sourire et Mac lui serra la main avant de lui chuchoter :

« Couvre-moi. »

Jo hocha la tête et recommença à tirer tandis que Mac courait en direction de l'Avalanche. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que son coéquipier était à l'abri et elle cessa de répondre aux tirs. Elle remarqua alors qu'Anna la regardait effrayée et Jo s'efforça de lui sourire :

« Les renforts vont arriver. Ça va aller, Anna. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et Jo vit alors que Wesley essayait de s'approcher d'où elles étaient cachées. Jo lança un regard à Mac et elle vit qu'il venait de prendre la radio. Elle chargea son arme et commença à faire feu. Son premier tir toucha Wesley à l'épaule et il fut contraint de faire marche arrière et de rejoindre le deuxième homme qui continuait à répondre au feu. Jo sentit un projectile lui frôler l'oreille et elle se mit à couvert. Elle entendait vaguement Mac parler à la radio :

« Ici Détective Mac Taylor. Code…code… »

_Bon sang Mac…_

Elle le vit comme paralysé et elle savait qu'il tentait de se rappeler le code pour signaler une fusillade.

_Putain Mac, pas maintenant, _pensa-t-elle.

« Mac ! » cria Jo.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle comprit qu'il lui demanda silencieusement son aide. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux : il venait de mettre de côté pour la première fois sa fierté et Jo, sans perdre une seconde, répliqua :

« Mac ! 245 ! CODE 245, bon sang ! »

Il lança l'appel radio, mais avant même qu'il se rende compte que le deuxième homme le visait, Jo tira sur ce dernier, et le manqua de peu. Elle était sur le point de faire feu une deuxième fois quand son arme s'enrailla. Tout se passa alors très vite. Elle se sentit comme propulsée en arrière et elle tomba à terre, une douleur lui traversant l'épaule gauche. Elle entendit Mac l'appeler, Anna crier, mais elle ne réussissait pas à se lever. Elle était comme clouée au sol, la respiration coupée.

Jo entendit alors une voiture démarrer à toute vitesse, puis Mac lancer un autre appel radio, cette fois en décrivant précisément la voiture en fuite. Elle comprit alors que les deux suspects s'étaient enfuis. Jo s'efforça de reprendre une respiration normale, en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur à l'épaule. Anna s'approcha d'elle, puis ce fut au tour de Mac. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et s'exclama, en perdant son sang froid:

« Jo, bon sang… Ne ferme pas les yeux, tu m'entends ? »

« Mac…je me suis faite tirer…dessus, je ne suis pas…devenue sourde. » répondit-elle faiblement en forçant un sourire.

« Tu ne réussis donc jamais à être sérieuse? »

« Jamais…Faut croire que…ce n'est pas si grave que cela… »

Mac vit le sourire de Jo se transformer en grimace et il savait que, malgré les efforts de cette dernière pour le rassurer, la plaie à l'épaule était grave. Il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Il regarda autour de lui et prit une décision.

« Anna, montez à l'arrière de la voiture. »

La jeune femme obéit immédiatement et Mac s'apprêtait à faire pression sur la blessure de Jo quand elle posa sa main droite sur le bras de Mac.

« La clé USB… »

« Pas maintenant… »

« Si… »

Mac soupira et passa une main dans la poche de la veste de Jo. Il en sortit la clé USB qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il fit alors pression sur la blessure.

« Aïe… »

« Désolé… »

Il remarqua Jo serrer les dents et il lui chuchota :

« Jo… Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital… »

« Tu sais…conduire…une ambulance…Taylor ? »

« Jo… » la gronda-t-il gentiment.

« Désolée… c'était plus fort…que moi…»

Elle ferma les yeux et une autre grimace se dessina sur son visage. Il la prit alors délicatement dans les bras en prenant soin de ne pas la tenir par le bras gauche, ne voulant pas lui causer encore plus de douleur. Il s'approcha de l'Avalanche et il la déposa sur le siège arrière. Anna fit poser la tête à Jo sur ses genoux avant de faire pression sur la plaie. Mac courut de l'autre côté du véhicule et monta au volant. Il se tourna vers Jo et en la voyant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au jour où Angell s'était faite tirée dessus. Flack l'avait accompagnée lui-même à l'hôpital, assis à l'arrière de la voiture tandis qu'un policier conduisait. La situation était bien trop similaire au goût de Mac. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il chassa l'image d'Angell agonisante étendue sur le siège arrière avant de dire :

« Résiste Jo. Tu m'entends ? »

* * *

**...Et voilà: c'est tout pour l'instant! La suite très vite! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voilà la suite! Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet (résolus heureusement). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! :)**

* * *

La course à l'hôpital n'était qu'une somme d'images confuses pour Mac. Assis dans la salle d'attente des urgences, il se couvrit le visage avec les mains et soupira. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt, des images de Jo blessée défilèrent devant lui.

_« Allez Jo, on est à l'hôpital. Ouvre les yeux. »_

Il s'entendit à nouveau prononcer ces mots et il ne put s'empêcher de revoir Jo dans ses bras, vacillant entre des états de conscience et d'inconscience. Il sentit à nouveau le sang de Jo lui tâcher la chemise, sa respiration sifflante. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Mac quand il se rappela combien Jo était pâle. Il vit à nouveau ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de la rassurer, de lui dire de s'accrocher que des infirmières l'avaient aidé à déposer Jo sur un brancard et s'étaient éloignées rapidement en direction de la salle d'opération. Mac les avait suivies jusqu'à ce qu'une d'entre elles l'arrête devant la porte de la salle.

_« C'est ma coéquipière…mon amie…je dois l'accompagner ! »_

Il se rappela comment ces paroles avaient rebondi sans succès contre la porte de la salle qui s'était refermée derrière l'infirmière, le laissant seul avec ses inquiétudes et culpabilités.

Mac chassa rapidement ces mauvais souvenirs et il constata combien la situation était ironique. Il y a presque un an de cela, c'était lui qui franchissait ces portes sur un brancard avec Jo à ses talons, désormais c'était le contraire. Les rôles s'étaient inversés et Mac se rendit compte de comment Jo, mais aussi toute l'équipe, devait se sentir quand il avait été transporté, gravement blessé, à l'hôpital. Il se tourna alors vers Anna qui jouait nerveusement avec le bracelet d'Aiden. Il l'observa quelques secondes, puis lui dit :

« Ça va aller, Anna… »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »

« Parce que je connais Jo et je sais que c'est une battante… »

Anna le regarda un instant et Mac savait qu'elle hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Il se rendait compte de combien sa phrase était banale : la première chose que l'on disait dans des situations pareilles était combien la personne était forte. Pour rassurer les proches. Pour se rassurer soi-même. Cependant, ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas une simple phrase de réconfort que l'on offrait dans ces cas-là: Jo était vraiment une battante. Elle avait survécu à Curtis, ce n'était pas une balle à l'épaule qui allait l'arrêter. Anna se contenta finalement d'acquiescer et elle baissa les yeux un instant avant d'interrompre Mac dans ses pensées en lui demandant:

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Presque trois ans… » sourit-il.

« J'aurais juré plus…vous avez l'air si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre…toujours en phase…vous vous comprenez même sans parler… »

Mac ne répondit rien et resta pensif. Il repensa inévitablement à ce bref contact qu'ils avaient eu pendant la fusillade…au regard inquiet de Jo…à sa main qu'il avait serré… Il ferma les yeux quand il fut interrompu par une voix qui l'appelait :

« Mac ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Lindsay courait vers lui, suivie par Flack. Il se leva alors de sa chaise pendant que ses collègues le rejoignaient. Une fois que Lindsay arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'immobilisa quand elle vit la chemise de Mac tachée de sang et elle demanda avec la voix tremblante :

« Comment va Jo ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Mac ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il se frotta les yeux et se demandait comment ils pouvaient leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé il y a plus d'une cinquantaine de minutes. Il regarda Flack qui restait silencieux, et malgré son air impassible, Mac savait qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Les hôpitaux lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs. Lindsay, elle, était plus expressive. Elle ne réussissait pas à cacher son angoisse : en plus de sa voix, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et tout comme Flack, elle attendait une réponse de son superviseur. Mac s'éclaircit la voix et il chuchota :

« Jo est encore en salle d'opération. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle a été blessée à l'épaule pendant un échange de tirs avec des suspects, dont Wesley. »

« J'ai été informé de l'appel radio. » ajouta Flack. « Mes gars ont réussi à coincer Wesley et l'autre type pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient. On a coffré le deuxième type et Wesley a été transporté pour recevoir des soins. »

Flack vit Mac se tendre et serrer les dents avant de répliquer :

« Wesley est ici ?! »

Lindsay sursauta, surprise par le ton de la voix de son supérieur. Flack hésita à répondre, mais en voyant le regard de Mac, il dit :

« J'ai deux de mes gars qui le surveillent et ne le lâchent pas d'une semelle. »

Mac s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche d'une infirmière qui l'aurait mené jusqu'à la salle où était le suspect, mais Flack l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras.

« Il est en train d'être opéré. Jo l'a touché au niveau de l'omoplate. »

« Je veux être averti quand il sortira de la salle d'opération. »

« Mac, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »  
« Don. Je veux être averti. » insista fermement Mac.

Flack comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il acquiesça et Lindsay remarqua alors une jeune femme assise derrière Mac. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses bracelets et Lindsay remarqua que du sang tachait le pantalon et le t-shirt de la jeune femme.

« Anna ? »

La jeune femme se leva de la chaise et Lindsay tendit la main avant de dire :

« Je m'appelle Lindsay Monroe. Je travaille avec Jo sur l'enquête de votre père et Joseph Costa. »

Anna lui serra la main et Lindsay lui demanda :

« Ça va ? Vous êtes blessée ? »

Anna regarda ses habits et après quelques secondes, elle répondit :

« Oh non…ce n'est pas mon…mon sang… »

Elle contempla ensuite quelques secondes ses paumes de main avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai…eu de la chance. Je n'ai eu que…que…quelques égratignures. »

Anna resta immobile et Lindsay remarqua combien les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient : Anna était sûrement en état de choc. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui demander :

« Anna, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un – un proche, une amie – que l'on peut appeler ? »

Anna hocha négativement la tête et elle sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, mais cela ne l'aida pas à maitriser ses émotions. Une larme traversa sa joue droite et elle la balaya rapidement quand Lindsay chuchota :

« Anna… »

« Je…je vais bien. Je vais bien, mais Jo… »

Anna sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge et elle se maudit d'être aussi faible et de ne pas réussir à sembler plus convaincante. Elle ajouta :

« Jo m'a protégée…elle-elle…est venue car je l'ai appelée… »

« Anna, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute. » la coupa Lindsay.

« C'est moi qui l'ai appelée. Moi qui l'ai faite venir. C'est ma faute si elle… »

« Non. C'est la mienne. »

Anna leva le regard vers Mac tandis que Lindsay et Flack se tournaient vers lui avec un air interrogateur. Il n'ajouta rien. Il baissa les yeux et silencieusement, il s'éloigna. Ses collègues le regardèrent disparaître au bout du couloir et Lindsay haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils, tout en regardant Flack.

* * *

Mac s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'opération. Il se risqua à jeter un regard à travers la vitre, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait qu'un autre couloir avec des indications de numéros de salles sur le mur. Il soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, espérant pouvoir intercepter une infirmière ou un médecin de passage.

_« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des moments où aucune hésitation n'est permise...où l'on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur… »_

Il entendit soudain ces paroles de Jo résonner dans sa tête et il serra les poings. Elle avait eu raison, et il l'avait su dès que ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Jo, mais il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Il l'avait au contraire chassée de son bureau et quand il repensa au ton dur qu'il avait employé, il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment les choses se seraient passées s'il avait écouté Jo, s'il avait saisi la main qu'elle lui avait tendu et lui avait raconté ce qui le tourmentait.

Se trouverait-il dans cette salle d'attente des urgences à attendre des nouvelles de Jo ? Jo aurait-elle été blessée lors de cet échange de tirs avec les suspects ?

Il se frotta les yeux et soupira. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que s'il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour une fois, sa relation avec Jo n'aurait pas été compromise. Elle aurait été toujours la Jo qu'il appréciait : avec le sourire sur les lèvres, toujours de bonne humeur et drôle. Il savait qu'il était responsable du changement de leur rapport : il remarquait chaque jour combien Jo avait changé. Comment elle fuyait son regard. Comment elle évitait de se retrouver seule avec lui. Comment elle restait silencieuse quand ils étaient ensemble. Une tension insupportable s'installait dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce et Mac se demandait si les autres membres de l'équipe l'avaient également remarqué. Après tout, Jo ne faisait que suivre l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné : de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas s'occuper de ses affaires. Il soupira : il aurait tout donné pour retourner en arrière et ne pas blesser Jo. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs. Jo ne pouvait pas mourir en croyant qu'il n'accordait aucune valeur à leur amitié. Il frissonna et chassa de sa tête cette horrible pensée quand la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière en sortit.

« Je suis désolée, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici Monsieur. »

Mac s'avança, en essayant de faire abstraction du sang qui tâchait la blouse de l'infirmière, et il dit :

« Je suis le Détective Taylor. Ma collègue et amie est en salle d'opération, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va. »

« Vous êtes Mac Taylor ? C'est vous la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence ? Vous avez rempli le formulaire de… »

« Oui c'est bien moi. » la coupa-t-il.

« Détective Taylor. Un de nos meilleurs chirurgiens s'occupe de votre collègue. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Je vais vous demander de retourner dans la salle d'attente, un médecin viendra vous voir une fois l'opération terminée. »

Mac hocha la tête et l'infirmière s'apprêtait à l'accompagner quand il ajouta :  
« Je connais le chemin, merci. Dites-moi juste comment elle va. »

L'infirmière le regarda un instant. Son visage s'attendrit et elle lui chuchota :

« Elle s'accroche. »

Il acquiesça et l'infirmière s'éloigna, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue tandis que Mac faisait quelques pas hésitants le long du couloir. Il finit par s'arrêter une autre fois et s'appuya contre le mur. Il sortit de son pull la chaine avec sa croix et l'embrassa avant de la glisser à nouveau sous son pull et de fermer les yeux. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté ainsi immobile, et il sortit de sa torpeur seulement quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lindsay, appuyée contre le mur à ses côtés. Elle ne lui dit rien, mais rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux, il savait ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Toujours rien. » se contenta-t-il de chuchoter.

Lindsay acquiesça et elle resta en silence aux côtés de son supérieur. Elle avait plein de questions à lui poser, mais elle savait pertinemment que le moment était mal choisi. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Mac et Jo, mais le fait de voir Mac si bouleversé ne faisait que confirmer les suspicions de la jeune femme. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et elle chuchota :

« Mac… Il faut prévenir Ellie, Tyler… »

Il se tourna alors vers elle et resta un instant interdit. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant ? Lindsay comprit immédiatement ce que pensait Mac et elle ajouta avec un demi sourire :

« On ne peut pas penser à tout, Mac. Je vais aller chercher Ellie et l'amener ici. »

« Et Tyler ? »

« Il me semble que Jo m'avait mentionné le fait qu'il était parti en weekend avec des amis. Je verrai avec Ellie pour le contacter. »

Mac soupira. C'était le genre de détails dont il était au courant auparavant…quand Jo lui parlait, quand ils passaient plus de temps ensemble. Lindsay semblait avoir remarqué la contrariété de Mac, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Mac lui dit :

« Lindsay, j'aimerais que ce soit moi à expliquer à Ellie et Tyler ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Bien sûr, Mac. »

* * *

**C'est tout pour l'instant. La suite pour bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finalement je poste le chapitre 17!  
Je m'excuse pour cette très longue attente, mais j'ai été débordée dernièrement, j'ai eu la grippe et ces derniers jours j'ai aussi manqué d'inspiration!  
J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, car je me suis renseignée sur l'aspect médical, pour expliquer le mieux possible la blessure de Jo. Contrairement à ce qu'on nous fait croire à la télévision et au cinéma, une blessure par balle à l'épaule n'est pas quelque chose de rien du tout et peut même être fatale!  
Ceci dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)**

* * *

Les portes de la salle d'opération s'ouvrirent brusquement et un docteur en sortit. Mac se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, suivi par Flack tandis que le médecin s'approchait:

« Détective Taylor ? »

Mac hocha la tête et serra la main que le docteur lui avait tendue.

« Je suis le Docteur Reichs ».  
« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Mac aussitôt.

« L'opération était délicate, mais elle s'est bien déroulée. La balle est entrée en dessous de la clavicule gauche, dans le deltoïde. La patiente…Madame Danville est arrivée aux urgences en détresse respiratoire, impossible de prendre le pouls du côté gauche. La détresse respiratoire a été causée par un hémothorax important. Une sternotomie médiane a été nécessaire, celle-ci combinée à une thoracotomie antéro-latérale gauche par le quatrième espace intercostal et à une incision supraclaviculaire. Une lésion de l'artère subclavière a été trouvée et aussitôt réparée. Le projectile a rebondi contre l'omoplate gauche avant de se loger dans le muscle deltoïde, ce qui a provoqué un écaillement de la surface antérieure de l'omoplate. Le sang dans la cavité thoracique a été aspiré et un drain thoracique a été posé. Madame Danville semble bien répondre au traitement, mais on aura plus de certitudes quant à l'étendue des dégâts dès que le drain sera retiré et que la patiente sera consciente. »

« L'étendue des dégâts ? » répéta Mac lentement.

« On ne peut exclure des problèmes de motricité. La balle a endommagé le muscle deltoïde. Une réhabilitation sera de toute façon nécessaire. »

Flack se couvrit la bouche avec sa main droite, tandis que Mac fermait les yeux avant de soupirer. Le médecin ajouta alors avec un faible sourire compatissant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mac :

« Détective Taylor, en l'amenant ici aussi vite, vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Si vous aviez attendu l'ambulance, les choses se seraient passées peut-être différemment. »

Mac n'ajouta rien : il se contenta d'hocher la tête et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que les autres penseraient de lui s'ils savaient que c'était lui et sa fierté qui avaient envoyé Jo tout droit à l'hôpital. Il se frotta les yeux quand il entendit Flack demander :

« Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? »

« Elle est en réanimation pour l'instant. Quand on la montera dans une chambre, je viendrai vous chercher. »

« Merci Docteur. » répondit Flack.

Le médecin serra la main aux deux hommes avant de s'éloigner. Flack se tourna alors vers Mac et il le vit immobile, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Mac qui sursauta légèrement avant de lui dire :

« Ça va aller Mac… »

Mac se contenta d'hocher la tête et il tourna son attention vers Anna qui était restée assise avant de demander à Flack :

« Don, pourrais-tu accompagner Anna à la centrale et faire en sorte qu'on lui trouve une chambre dans un hôtel pour cette nuit ? »

La jeune femme, se sentant alors concernée, se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha timidement des deux hommes avant de dire :

« Ehm…ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je peux rentrer chez moi. Après tout, vous avez arrêté les deux hommes qui me suivaient… »

Flack semblait considérer les paroles d'Anna alors que Mac hochait négativement la tête avant de répondre :

« C'est juste pour cette nuit. Le lieutenant Flack va vous accompagner à votre appartement pour prendre des vêtements de rechange et ensuite il vous amènera à l'hôtel. »

Anna était prête à répliquer quand Mac ajouta avec un demi sourire :

« Mieux vaut être prudent. Je ne voudrais pas me faire sermonner par Jo, car je vous ai laissée rentrer chez vous sans protection. »

La jeune femme sourit et récupéra sa veste et son sac qui étaient posés sur une chaise avant de rejoindre Flack. Ils étaient sur le point de s'éloigner quand la jeune femme se retourna et appela Mac :

« Détective Taylor ? »

Mac leva les yeux vers elle et Anna ajouta :  
« Dites merci à Jo de ma part… »

Il hocha la tête et regarda Flack et Anna disparaître au bout du couloir avant de faire quelques pas le long du couloir. Il fit plusieurs allers retours, le regard fixé au sol avant de retourner vers sa chaise. Il était sur le point de s'asseoir quand il entendit des pas pressés qui s'approchaient. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et il vit apparaître Ellie, le regard inquiet et qui hâtait le pas, tandis que Lindsay essayait tant bien que mal de la rattraper. Mac prit une profonde inspiration et fit quelques pas vers la jeune fille qui le rejoignit et demanda avec une voix tremblante :

« Détective Taylor… que s'est-il passé ? Où est ma mère ? »

Mac observa Ellie et il vit combien elle était angoissée. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes, il pouvait le constater à la façon dont elle agrippait nerveusement la sangle de son sac à bandoulière.

« Du calme, Ellie… Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Asseyons-nous d'abord et… »

« Non, je veux d'abord savoir comment elle va. »

D'habitude, elle n'aurait jamais osé interrompre quelqu'un, encore moins répliquer si sèchement et durement, mais l'angoisse était en train de la dévorer. Ellie ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore elle aurait réussi à retenir ses larmes. Etant donné le travail de sa mère, elle savait qu'une situation pareille aurait pu se présenter tôt ou tard, mais elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une éventualité lointaine qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Ellie se rendit alors compte combien elle avait sous-estimé ce risque, et elle s'en voulut de ne pas être assez préparée pour affronter une telle situation.

« Elle va bien. Maintenant si on s'asseyait comme ça je t'explique tout calmement ? » proposa Mac hésitant.

Il regarda Ellie dans les yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de constater combien elle ressemblait – non pas physiquement, mais caractériellement – à Jo. La jeune fille avait les bras croisés et fronçait les sourcils de la même manière que sa mère quand elle réfléchissait à une proposition. Il lui offrit un faible sourire et posa une main sur son épaule tout en lui indiquant une chaise. Ellie soupira, prit place et Mac ne put que constater qu'elle était têtue comme Jo. Il s'excusa un instant et rejoignit Lindsay qui lui lança un regard. Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait lui demander et il lui répondit alors :

« Je m'en charge, Lindsay. J'aimerais que tu ailles au labo et que tu apportes cette clé USB à Adam. Dis-lui d'analyser tout ce qu'il y a dessus. » ajouta-t-il en sortant de sa poche l'objet.

Lindsay s'approcha et elle remarqua comment Mac contempla pendant quelques instants la clé USB qu'il tenait entre les mains. Elle ne dit cependant rien. Il finit par soupirer et tendre l'objet à Lindsay avant de continuer :

« Je veux que tu interroges le deuxième homme qui a été arrêté. A part moi et Jo, tu es la seule à connaître cette affaire dans les moindres détails. Flack t'assistera. »

« Mais Mac… »

« Je reste à l'hôpital et je me charge d'Ellie. Je parlerai avec elle… »

« Je reviendrai ici aussitôt que j'aurai terminé avec l'interrogatoire. Ellie peut rester chez nous pour ce soir... Comment va Jo ? »

« L'opération s'est bien déroulée…elle est en réanimation pour l'instant… »

Lindsay pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Mac avait laissé la phrase en suspens et elle lui demanda alors :

« Mais… ? »

« Il est possible qu'elle ait des problèmes de motricité… La balle a endommagé des muscles… »

« Oh mon Dieu… » chuchota Lindsay en se couvrant la bouche.

« Mais il est trop tôt pour le dire. Lindsay, je veux que tu te concentres sur l'enquête. C'est devenu une affaire personnelle. Au besoin, demande de l'aide à Danny et Hawkes. »

« Très bien, Mac. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement après avoir été auprès d'Ellie et lui avoir assuré qu'elle serait revenue la voir plus tard. Mac rejoignit alors la jeune fille et s'assit à ses côtés quand Ellie lui demanda :

« C'est grave ? Lindsay m'a seulement dit que Maman avait été blessée et que je devais la suivre à l'hôpital… »

« C'est grave…mais l'opération s'est bien déroulée. Il faudra du temps par contre à ta mère pour se rétablir… »

Les yeux d'Ellie se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et Mac se rendit compte qu'il avait mal employé certains mots. Il passa une main sur son front et se dit qu'en fin de comptes, il aurait peut-être dû demander à Lindsay de rester.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que…ta mère va bien. Elle a été blessée par balle au niveau de l'épaule, les médecins ont réparé les dommages…mais il faudra bien sûr du temps avant qu'elle puisse pouvoir utiliser son bras gauche…c'est ce que je voulais dire… »

Ellie acquiesça et resta quelques secondes en silence, essayant de chasser de ses yeux les larmes qui s'étaient formées. Elle inspira et serra des poings, espérant ainsi contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Sans succès.

« Mais elle va bien ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« Oui. Dès qu'ils la monteront dans une chambre, on…tu pourras la voir… » se reprit Mac.

« Ok… »

Ellie baissa le regard et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses bracelets. Tout comme Jo, elle en avait une multitude autour de son fin poignet et Mac remarqua alors qu'un de ces bracelets lui était familier. Il l'aurait reconnu parmi tant d'autres : il était fin, en tissu bleu avec deux perles argentées. Ellie sentait le regard de Mac sur elle et tout en jouant avec ce bracelet, elle lui dit :

« Je l'ai emprunté à Maman ce matin… C'est un de mes préférés… »

Mac lui sourit et il ajouta à demie-voix :

« A moi aussi… »

Ellie leva la tête et le regarda intriguée. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire avant de redevenir sérieuse. Elle laissa son regard se promener le long du couloir et elle finit par demander :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
Mac soupira et après quelques instants de silence, répondit :

« Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus chez la famille d'une victime, nous avons été pris dans une fusillade avec deux suspects… Nous nous sommes abrités derrière une voiture et comme il fallait qu'on lance un appel radio, j'ai…j'ai demandé à ta mère de me couvrir pendant que je rejoignais la voiture pour lancer l'appel… »

Mac s'interrompit un instant et se rappela alors de ce moment précis, du bref mais intense contact qui s'était à nouveau établi entre eux.

« Alors que je demandais des renforts, je me suis déconcentré et j'ai perdu de vue pendant quelques secondes l'action…Jo a remarqué qu'un des suspects avait pointé son arme dans ma direction et avant que je m'en rende compte, elle a ouvert le feu sur cet homme…elle l'a manqué de peu et puis, soudain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…peut-être son arme s'est enraillé…peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus de munitions, mais elle n'a pas pu tirer une deuxième fois et c'est là qu'elle a été touchée à l'épaule gauche. »

« Est-ce que ces deux suspects ont été arrêtés ? »  
« Oui. »

Ellie acquiesça et baissa le regard. Mac observa la jeune fille et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce besoin pour Ellie de rompre le contact visuel. Il se demandait si la jeune fille lui en voulait, si elle le retenait responsable pour ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il hésita un instant et finit par chuchoter :

« Ellie, je suis désolé… Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère et…. »

« Détective Taylor, pourquoi devrais-je vous en vouloir ? C'est les risques du métier : Maman m'a toujours dit ça…et que sur le terrain, chacun assure les arrières de l'autre. C'est un travail d'équipe et M'man n'a fait que vous couvrir. Vous auriez fait la même chose pour elle… ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'est pas de votre faute… »

Mac resta bouche bée devant la maturité d'Ellie et il n'osa pas la contredire, même s'il était conscient de ne lui avoir raconté qu'une demie-vérité. Relater toute l'histoire à Ellie ou à qui que ce soit était bien trop compliqué : cela revenait à devoir admettre à tous son problème d'aphasie, et il n'était pas prêt à ce que les autres le sachent et le traitent par conséquent comme un invalide. La seule personne avec qui il pouvait en discuter était la même personne qu'il avait repoussée plus d'une fois, blessée avec ces mots durs et désormais envoyée tout droit à l'hôpital. Il devait réparer toutes ces erreurs. Il soupira et se souvint d'un détail important. Il demanda alors à Ellie :

« Ellie, il faut que je parle avec Tyler. Comment est-ce que je peux le contacter ? »

« Il est en weekend avec des amis. » soupira Ellie. « Du camping… Il a son portable…mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il y ait du champ. Peut-être il vaut mieux contacter Russ. »

Mac remarqua l'hésitation de la jeune fille : elle semblait soudain perdue et ne sachant que faire. En moins de quelques secondes, Ellie commença à s'agiter. Mac le constata tout de suite : il vit des larmes apparaître à nouveau dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il remarqua que le tremblement de ses mains s'était accentué et qu'elle déglutissait avec peine.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de…de ce que je devrais faire dans un moment comme celui-là… » avoua-t-elle à demie-voix.

Mac prit alors la décision à la place d'Ellie. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui répondit avec un faible sourire :

« Ne t'en fais pas Ellie, je m'en charge. »

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui!  
Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra comment l'enquête évolue et aussi le moment où Mac et Ellie iront trouver Jo dans sa chambre... La suite pour bientôt! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! :)**

* * *

Lindsay venait à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur et s'apprêtait à aller trouver Adam quand elle vit ce dernier apparaître dans le couloir, suivi par Sid et Sheldon. Elle reconnut immédiatement les expressions tirées de ses amis et collègues. Ces regards qu'elle avait vus malheureusement trop de fois à son goût, et chaque fois, elle pouvait y lire de la peur, de l'inquiétude et une multitude de questions, dont la plupart restait sans réponse.

Cela avait été le cas pour _Aiden…_ Elle n'avait pas pu oublier la tristesse et la colère de Danny, ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes... Elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de connaître Aiden, mais elle savait qu'elle devait être une bonne enquêtrice et amie : elle l'avait deviné en jugeant les réactions des autres membres de l'équipe.

Cela avait été le cas pour _Angell…_ Lindsay se rappelait des paroles exactes de Danny qui l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer le décès de la jeune femme. Elle revoyait devant ses yeux le désespoir de Flack, elle entendait la détermination dans le discours de Mac. Elle se souvenait de tout, comme si tout cela s'était produit hier.

Et cela avait été le cas pour _Mac…_ Une année s'était écoulée depuis la fusillade qui avait failli coûter la vie à leur patron et ami, et Lindsay se rappelait de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties ce jour-là. La peur de le perdre. La colère envers la personne qui lui avait tiré dessus. Le sentiment d'injustice. Elle retrouvait ce mélange d'émotions également aujourd'hui, même si le fait de savoir que Jo allait s'en tirer, la rassurait quelque peu.

Lindsay vit ses collègues faire quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser dans le couloir. Elle les rejoignit et ils échangèrent en silence quelques regards quand Sid posa la question que tout le monde aurait voulu poser :

« Comment va Jo ? »

« Elle va bien. L'opération s'est bien déroulée… » répondit Lindsay.

Un soupir de soulagement général se fit entendre quand Hawkes ajouta :

« Quelle est l'étendue de la blessure ? »

« Mac a été très vague là-dessus : je ne serais pas capable de fournir beaucoup de détails. Jo a été blessée au niveau de l'épaule. Quand j'ai parlé avec Mac, elle était encore en réanimation. Mac m'a expliqué que la balle avait endommagé des muscles…et que les médecins ne pouvaient pas exclure qu'elle ait des problèmes de motricité… »

Adam resta bouche bée, tandis que Sid et Hawkes échangeaient des regards inquiets. Lindsay commença à se sentir soudainement angoissée et elle demanda :

« Quelles sont les probabilités que cela soit le cas pour Jo? »

Sid et Hawkes se regardèrent encore une fois, comme pour décider qui devait répondre à Lindsay. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la jeune femme et Hawkes répondit :

« C'est difficile à dire. Il faudrait que j'aie le dossier de Jo sous les yeux…mais même avec cela, je ne pourrais pas le déterminer clairement. La seule chose à faire est d'attendre que Jo reprenne connaissance pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. »

Lindsay hocha la tête et ajouta :  
« Je verrai avec Mac s'il en saura plus quand je retournerai à l'hôpital. Ellie m'y attend…. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda alors Adam.

« Elle tient le coup. Elle est forte…comme Jo… » répondit Lindsay avec un sourire triste.

Sid posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui chuchota doucement:

« Ça va aller, Lindsay… »

Elle acquiesça sans ajouter un mot et après quelques instants de silence, elle demanda :

« Où est Danny ? »

« Il est allé au vestiaire. Il devrait arriver. On est revenu depuis peu du lieu de la fusillade… Un vrai Far West… Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de douilles et de balles que nous avons recueillies… C'est presque un miracle que Mac et Jo s'en soient sortis avec "si peu"… »

Lindsay soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se rappela subitement pourquoi elle était passée au labo. Elle glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit la clé USB qu'elle tendit à Adam :

« Adam, tu dois m'examiner ça dans les moindres détails. Tous les fichiers. Isole-moi tous les documents qui sont susceptibles de contenir des accusations contre l'entreprise pour laquelle Petrelli travaillait. Je veux également que tu me fasses une copie de la clé pour que je puisse l'étudier calmement de mon côté. »

« Bien reçu, Lindsay. J'y vais. »

Il prit l'objet et après s'être excusé, il repartit en direction de son labo tandis que Danny les rejoignait en hâtant le pas. Lindsay lui tournait le dos : elle ne le vit donc pas arriver et elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit son mari qui la regardait avec le même regard qu'avaient les autres membres de l'équipe quelques minutes auparavant. Sid en profita alors pour s'excuser et retourner à la morgue, tandis que Hawkes disait à Danny :

« Je vais déjà jeter un œil aux pièces à conviction. Tu me rejoins dès que tu peux. »

Danny acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Lindsay. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la fameuse question que sa femme lui dit :

« Elle va bien. L'opération s'est bien passée… »

Danny soupira et serra alors Lindsay dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et essaya de se détendre dans son étreinte, mais elle ne put empêcher les larmes de se former dans ses yeux. Quand Danny la relâcha, il remarqua immédiatement le larmoiement dans les yeux de Lindsay et il chuchota :

« Hey… »

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas… » répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Danny lui caressait les cheveux. Elle ajouta alors avec la voix tremblante :

« Mac a dit que les médecins ne pouvaient pas exclure des problèmes de motricité… La balle a endommagé des muscles, Danny… »

Danny resta un instant interdit. Il regarda sa femme sans rien dire et la resserra alors dans ses bras en lui chuchotant:  
« Sssh, ça va aller Lindsay… Tu connais Jo, c'est une vraie battante… et quoiqu'il arrive, on sera de toute façon tous là pour l'aider et la soutenir… »

Il sentit sa femme acquiescer contre lui et il lui caressa les cheveux avant de la relâcher. Lindsay força un sourire et chuchota un faible merci avant d'ajouter :

« Je dois aller au commissariat pour interroger le suspect. Flack m'y attend. On se voit après à la maison ? »

« Oui… »

« Ellie passera la nuit chez nous. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute la nuit à l'hôpital. »

« Bien sûr… » lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main et en la serrant.

Lindsay lui sourit et lui dit :

« Alors à toute à l'heure… »

« A toute… »

Elle lâcha la main de Danny et s'éloigna. Déterminée. L'étreinte de Danny l'avait aidée à récupérer ses forces et elle était désormais prête pour affronter le suspect. Elle devait le coincer. Pour Jo. Pour Petrelli. Pour Costa. Elle n'aurait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit avant d'avoir envoyé tous les responsables en prison.

* * *

Mac passa une main sur son front et soupira. Une migraine commençait à se faire sentir et il massa délicatement ses tempes avec ses doigts. Sa conversation au téléphone avec Russ n'avait fait qu'empirer cette douleur pulsante au niveau des tempes. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Russ résonner dans sa tête et il ferma les yeux. Dans un premier temps, sous le coup de la nouvelle, l'agent du FBI l'avait accusé de ne pas avoir su protéger Jo pour ensuite, après s'être calmé, s'excuser et demander plus de détails sur les conditions de son ex-femme. Il avait ensuite assuré à Mac qu'il aurait personnellement averti Tyler et qu'ensemble, ils les auraient rejoints le plus vite possible – probablement le lendemain – à l'hôpital. Il lui avait finalement demandé de le tenir au courant de l'état de Jo. En fin de comptes, cette conversation s'était mieux passée de ce que Mac s'attendait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rentra à nouveau dans l'hôpital. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser Ellie trop longtemps toute seule, et il ne voulait surtout pas manquer le retour du docteur Reichs. Il hâta le pas dans le couloir quand il vit Ellie, assise toujours à la même place, son sac à ses pieds, qui jouait encore avec ses bracelets. Elle leva la tête dès qu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher et quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Mac, elle lui sourit faiblement et il lui dit :

« J'ai contacté Russ… »

La jeune fille acquiesça tandis que Mac prenait place à ses côtés. Elle demanda alors :

« Et Tyler ? »

« Russ m'a assuré qu'il se serait chargé de l'avertir et de l'accompagner jusqu'ici… »

« D'accord… Merci… »

Mac lui sourit timidement et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ellie quand il vit du coin de l'œil le docteur Reichs s'approcher. Il se leva soudainement et la jeune fille comprit immédiatement que le médecin qui s'approchait devait être celui qui s'était occupé de sa mère. Elle imita Mac et resta debout, silencieuse à ses côtés.

« Détective Taylor. Je voulais vous avertir que Madame Danville a été montée dans une chambre. »

Mac vit alors le regard du médecin se poser sur Ellie et il dit alors :

« Voici Ellie, la fille de Jo. Ellie, le docteur Reichs. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de ta mère. »

Ellie lui serra la main et le médecin ajouta :

« Si vous souhaitez la voir, je peux vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. »

« S'il vous plait. » répondit Mac.

Le médecin acquiesça et commença à marcher, suivi de Mac et Ellie. Ils traversèrent les couloirs de l'hôpital en silence, montèrent un étage et prirent le premier couloir à droite. Pendant qu'ils le parcouraient, le docteur Reichs dit :

« Je ne sais pas si le Détective Taylor vous l'a expliqué, Ellie, mais nous avons dû poser un drain thoracique à votre mère. C'est un tube, pas plus large que mon doigt, qui est placé sur le côté gauche, à la hauteur de la quatrième côte. Ce tube est relié à une machine, ça peut sembler effrayant à voir, mais cela ne fait pas du tout mal. Ce drain permet d'évacuer ce qui a pu rester d'air ou de liquide dans l'espace pleural, c'est-à-dire dans cette partie du thorax » ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt sur son propre corps où se trouvait l'espace pleural.

Ellie acquiesça et le médecin continua :

« Ça a également pour but de l'aider à respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à nouveau à le faire par elle-même. Pour l'instant, elle est inconsciente. On l'a placée dans un coma artificiel le temps qu'elle se reprenne : elle devrait reprendre conscience d'ici demain… »

Le docteur Reichs s'arrêta soudain devant une porte et se tourna alors vers Ellie :

« Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

« Non…je ne crois pas… »

« Très bien. Je vous laisse. Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas. » dit-il en s'adressant aussi bien à Ellie qu'à Mac.

Le médecin s'éloigna ensuite et Ellie se tourna vers la porte. Elle devina à travers les volets faiblement entre-ouverts un lit avec la silhouette de sa mère et des machines, mais elle ne vit rien de plus. Elle soupira et elle sentit la main de Mac se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva le regard vers lui et il lui chuchota :

« Je sais que ça fait un peu peur de la voir dans ces conditions…mais ne prête pas attention aux tubes, ni aux machines…c'est toujours la même personne… »

« D'accord… »

Mac s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille et de lui demander :

« Tu es prête ? Je t'attendrai ici, devant la porte… »

Ellie hocha la tête et Mac ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle le regarda et il lui sourit pour l'encourager. Elle fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se retourna et demanda :

« Détective Taylor ? Vous pouvez m'accompagner ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ellie lui le propose, mais en y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte de combien il avait été bête de supposer qu'Ellie serait allée voir sa mère toute seule. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés. Pour la rassurer. Pour lui rappeler que malgré les tubes et les machines, sa mère allait bien. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui chuchota :

« S'il vous plait… »

Il pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Ellie combien elle était effrayée, inquiète. Il se rendait compte que c'était une épreuve difficile à affronter pour une adolescente de son âge. Il la vit alors tendre une main vers lui. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes, puis son regard descendit sur la main tendue d'Ellie qu'il finit par prendre après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il remarqua aussitôt comment les épaules de l'adolescente s'étaient relâchées, comment elle semblait soudain apaisée, rassurée par la présence de Mac. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Jo, tous les deux craignant de la voir dans un lit d'hôpital.

* * *

Lindsay entra sans un mot dans la salle d'interrogation, Flack juste derrière elle. Elle prit place en face du suspect et posa un dossier sur la table tandis que Don déplaçait légèrement sa chaise vers le coin de la table avant de s'asseoir également. Elle sentait le regard du suspect sur elle et elle dit alors en ouvrant le dossier :

« Samuel Walters… Vol à main armée, menaces, agressions… vous avez un casier bien rempli…mais à ce que je lis, il vous manquait la tentative de meurtre à l'encontre d'un représentant des forces de l'ordre. »

Walters ne dit rien. Il ne semblait par ailleurs pas plus intéressé à ce que Lindsay disait qu'aux menottes qu'il avait aux poignets, ce qui agaça la jeune femme. Elle sortit alors un bloc et un stylo de son dossier et les fit glisser le long de la table en direction de Flack en disant :

« Don, si on s'amusait à faire le calcul de toutes les années de prison que Monsieur Walters vient de cumuler par ses actions ? »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Flack en prenant le stylo, prêt à écrire.

« Alors…par où commence-t-on ? Harcèlement et menaces… ça fait combien d'années de prison ça, Don ? »

Flack fit mine de réfléchir et tout en gribouillant un chiffre sur le bloc-notes, il répondit :

« Un an maximum, mais dans le cas de Monsieur Walters, on a une réitération du délit qui double la peine. Sans oublier que cette accusation d'harcèlement au second degré prend de l'ampleur, car lui et son complice possédaient des armes, ce qui suggère qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'intention de porter préjudice à la victime… donc allez, on va dire trois ans de prison. »

« Trois ans auxquels on ajoute la peine pour possession d'armes au second degré…donc on dit combien ? 7 ans de prison ? »

« Ouais, minimum… » répondit Flack en l'écrivant sur la feuille. « On est déjà à dix ans… »

Le suspect continuait à les fixer sans rien dire, mais Lindsay pouvait voir qu'il devenait nerveux. Elle remarquait comment il agrippait le bord de la table avec ses mains, comment il mordait nerveusement de temps à autre sa lèvre inférieure. Lindsay se dit alors qu'elle devait penser à remercier Jo de lui avoir appris à observer les suspects dans les moindres détails, pouvant ainsi détecter lorsqu'ils commençaient à craquer. En travaillant avec Jo, Lindsay en avait appris davantage sur une partie de son métier qu'elle ne connaissait au fond pas si bien : elle n'interrogeait en effet pas souvent des suspects, et au début, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à devoir participer à un interrogatoire, il lui était arrivé de ne pas savoir comment intervenir. Désormais, elle était à l'aise même dans ce genre de situations. Elle posa son coude sur la table et se tourna vers Flack qui continua :

« J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Agression et tentative de meurtre à l'encontre d'un membre des forces de l'ordre… De 20 à 40 ans de prison… Avec une peine de 40 ans, on arriverait à 50 ans de prison… »

« Ou à la prison à vie dans votre cas. » rétorqua Lindsay en regardant le suspect droit dans les yeux. « Vous avez à la base un casier judiciaire bien rempli… et vous venez de commettre en une seule fois un bon nombre de crimes sévèrement punis à New York, donc il y a de bonnes probabilités que vous obteniez la prison à vie. »

Lindsay se pencha légèrement en avant et ajouta, en marquant des pauses entre chaque mot :

« Et nous ferons en sorte que vous l'obteniez. »

« Il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à l'un des nôtres… » continua Flack sérieusement.

Il gribouilla quelques mots sur la feuille avant de la poser devant le suspect. Lindsay put y lire les mots « prison à vie » soulignés et en regardant Walters, elle comprit qu'il allait craquer. En effet, la réaction du suspect ne se fit pas attendre. Il balaya le bloc-notes d'un geste de main avant de s'exclamer :

« Je ne savais même pas que c'était une flic ! Et c'est Wesley qui a tiré ! »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec nous ! » répliqua Flack en le menaçant du doigt. « Vous saviez pertinemment qui elle était. Wesley l'avait reconnue. »

« Et nous avons les moyens de prouver que c'est vous qui avez tiré. » continua Lindsay. « Nous avons trois témoins de la scène qui peuvent le confirmer. Nous savons que Wesley était déjà blessé et qu'il aurait été impossible pour lui de tirer avec son arme… »

Lindsay ouvrit alors un dossier et en sortit la photo d'une des balles recueillies sur la scène de crime. Elle la posa devant le suspect et lui dit :

« Mieux encore. On a les moyens de comparer la balle qui a blessé notre collègue avec une des balles de votre arme, et de celle de Wesley…et de prouver ainsi que c'est vous qui avez tiré sur Jo. La balistique ne ment pas. »

« Putain…je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans… On ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Ces flics n'étaient pas sensés être là. »

« Suivre les ordres de qui ? » demanda alors Lindsay intriguée.

« Je ne suis pas une balance. » répliqua Walters.

« Très bien. » dit Lindsay en refermant le dossier et en se levant de sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Vous aurez les prochains 50 ans pour y réfléchir tranquillement dans une cellule. »

Flack vit Walters se tendre et il eut du mal à réprimer un sourire. Lindsay avait frappé dans le mille avec cette affirmation et il comprit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à parler sérieusement.

« Quand on vous donne des ordres, vous les suivez et c'est tout. » dit soudain Walters.

Lindsay s'arrêta et se retourna vers le suspect. Elle le regarda sans rien dire et il ajouta :

« On ne discute pas les ordres. »

« Qui vous a donné ces ordres ? » demanda Lindsay en retournant à sa place.

« C'est Wesley qui recevait les directives. On n'a fait qu'exécuter ce qui nous avait été ordonné : il avait les moyens de faire pression sur nous. Il pouvait nous envoyer directement en tôle en s'inventant je ne sais quoi… Il… »

« Qui Walters ?! » demanda Flack en haussant le ton.

« Wesley va me tuer. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. Il faudrait qu'il survive à l'opération » répliqua le policier.

« Je ne suis pas une balance… »

« Vous êtes disposé à payer seul ? Le juge vous enverra en tôle à vie en deux secondes…» ajouta Flack.

« C'est ma parole contre la sienne…et ce que je dis ne vaut rien. »

« On le fera valoir en le combinant à des preuves concrètes. » dit alors Lindsay.

Walters les regarda et un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Il semblait considérer la situation. Il finit par baisser les yeux et en soupirant, il dit :

« Mon téléphone portable que vous m'avez pris…regardez là-dedans… »

* * *

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! La suite pour très vite! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre! Je commence gentiment à entrevoir la fin, même s'il m'est difficile de prévoir encore combien de chapitres je vais poster. J'ai encore quelques idées sous la main si vous n'en avez pas marre de moi! :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

Mac était resté debout, immobile. Il s'appuyait contre le mur de la chambre et se tenait à distance du lit où était allongée Jo. Ellie, après un moment d'hésitation, s'était avancée vers sa mère et l'avait contemplée pendant quelques minutes. Elle s'était ensuite assise sur la chaise à côté du lit et serrait délicatement la main de Jo. Il ne s'était pas approché : il était resté à distance, ne sachant si sa présence avait une légitimité.

_Est-ce que Jo aurait voulu qu'il soit là ? Qu'il la voie ainsi ? _

Ces questions résonnaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte avec Ellie. Lorsqu'il avait été lui-même blessé, il s'était senti mal à l'aise quand son équipe était venue lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Bien qu'il considèrait chacun d'entre eux comme des membres de sa famille, il ne supportait pas qu'ils le voient si vulnérable dans un lit d'hôpital, encore incapable de se déplacer seul. Dans ces mois de convalescence, il avait l'impression d'avoir acquis un statut d'infériorité, de dominé, inhérent à sa condition de patient. Il avait eu l'occasion de constater combien la relation entre médecin et patient était inégale. Le docteur se tenait debout, tandis que lui était couché. Le docteur savait, lui ne savait rien : ni de ses conditions et améliorations du point de vue médical, ni du réel déroulement des faits qui l'avaient conduit tout droit à l'hôpital, et ce à cause de sa mémoire défaillante. Il avait éprouvé cette même inégalité dans la relation avec ses collègues et amis. Il se souvenait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise dans sa chambre. Quand elle n'était pas occupée par Christine, c'était Jo qui s'y asseyait. Par conséquent, les autres visiteurs restaient debout et cela contribuait grandement à faire sentir Mac mal à l'aise. S'y ajoutaient le fait d'avoir parfois à demander de l'aide à un de ses visiteurs ou encore la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce que ses amis lui racontaient. Il se rappela soudain la fois où il avait dû demander à Flack de lui donner à boire et de lui tenir le verre tandis qu'il buvait à la paille. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi exposé, et bien que Flack ait tout fait pour qu'il se sente à l'aise – invoquant même la fois où le policier s'était retrouvé à lutter entre la vie et la mort dans un lit d'hôpital il y a cela quelques années – Mac n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que Flack et le reste de l'équipe auraient pensé de leur patron, réduit dans un état si piteux.

Mac soupira. Lui et sa fierté. Au fond de lui, il était conscient qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'aurait considéré différemment, mais sa fierté dans ce cas-là l'avait aveuglé. Comme elle l'avait aveuglé dans toute cette histoire avec Jo.

Il était conscient qu'elle aussi avait sa fierté – et c'était probablement cela qui leur avait empêché de s'excuser et de repartir de zéro – et il se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas souhaité sa présence dans un moment comme celui-là. Il soupira. Il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il leva alors les yeux vers Jo, mais il ne réussissait pas à voir son visage, car Ellie lui bouchait la vue. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus frappé quand il était entré dans la chambre. Si c'était le son des machines, la pâleur de Jo ou le fait de la voir si fragile dans un lit d'hôpital. Peut-être le mélange de tous ces éléments. Il avait eu de la peine à détacher son regard de Jo : il aurait voulu s'approcher, lui faire sentir qu'il était à ses côtés, mais les considérations qu'il avait faites dans sa tête lui l'en empêchèrent. Il avait sans un mot longé le mur et s'y était appuyé.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, mais il savait qu'il avait reçu un message. Son téléphone portable avait vibré. Il s'était rendu alors compte que dans toute cette agitation, il avait oublié de l'éteindre. Il avait immédiatement glissé une main dans la poche de sa veste et sans regarder l'écran, il l'avait éteint avant de le ranger à nouveau. Peu de minutes après cela, Ellie avait soudain rompu le lourd silence qui planait dans la chambre en commençant à parler à sa mère, en lui racontant quelques détails de sa journée. Bien que la jeune fille lui tournait le dos, Mac sentait à travers sa voix qu'elle devait avoir de la peine à contenir ses larmes. Sa voix était rauque et elle marquait de longues pauses pendant lesquelles elle s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle. Désormais, Ellie était à nouveau silencieuse, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle sembla tout à coup se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule et elle dit à Jo :

« Hey M'man…tu sais qui est là ? Le Détective Taylor… Mac comme tu l'appelles toi… »

Mac sursauta : ces paroles le ramenèrent à la réalité et il leva les yeux vers Ellie qui s'était tournée vers lui. Il sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur lui et un sentiment de gêne l'envahit. Il vit des larmes briller dans les yeux d'Ellie, mais soudain elle sourit et ajouta :

« Il me tient à l'œil, M'man. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas toute seule. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Jo et chuchota :

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu parles si bien de lui… C'est vraiment une personne bien, M'man… »

Mac sentit sa gorge se nouer. _Une personne bien, _ce n'étaient pas les mots qu'il aurait utilisés pour se définir dernièrement. Ellie s'était à nouveau tournée vers lui et elle lui sourit timidement. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se leva de la chaise et dit à sa mère :

« Je te laisse avec le Détective Taylor, M'man… Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger… »

Elle fit signe alors à Mac de s'approcher et de prendre ainsi le relais au chevet de Jo. Il hésita et Ellie lui répéta la phrase qu'il lui avait dit avant d'entrer dans la chambre :

« C'est toujours la même personne, Détective… »

Il fit alors quelques pas en avant et rejoignit Ellie. Elle était sur le point de s'éloigner quand il la rappela. Elle se tourna et Mac plongea une main dans sa poche intérieure. Il en sortit un billet qu'il tendit à Ellie en disant :

« Pour manger quelque chose… »

Ellie ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle hocha négativement la tête, mais Mac insista. Elle le regarda quelques instants sans réagir et il lui dit en forçant un sourire :

« Ne m'oblige pas à te le mettre dans la poche. »

Ellie sourit et accepta finalement l'argent avant de répondre :

« Merci Détective Taylor… »

Elle s'approcha alors de la porte et sa main était déjà sur la poignée quand il dit :

« Ah et Ellie… C'est Mac, plus de Détective Taylor. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille qui acquiesça et Mac crut reconnaître le sourire de Jo qu'il aimait tant. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle lui répondit :

« Ok Mac…merci… »

Elle sortit finalement et Mac entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Il se tourna alors vers Jo et la regarda. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait lentement, et si ce n'était pas pour le tube qui dépassait de sa couverture, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Il suivit alors le chemin du tube et vit à quelle machine il était connecté. Deux grandes pompes s'étiraient et se retrécissaient, et un bruit sifflant s'échappait à chaque mouvement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il détacha son regard de la machine pour le diriger sur l'électrocardiogramme. Pour son plus grand soulagement, le rythme cardiaque de Jo était normal et régulier. Sa pression était bonne. Le regard de Mac se posa finalement sur Jo. Son visage. Elle était si pâle : elle avait perdu une quantité de sang non négligeable, mais elle semblait paisible : ses traits n'étaient pas tirés. Peut-être qu'après tout, les paroles du médecin ne servaient pas qu'à rassurer Ellie. Peut-être qu'il était vrai qu'elle ne souffrait pas.

Il finit par prendre place sur la chaise à côté du lit. Son regard descendit sur la main de Jo, dénudée de ses bagues que les infirmières avaient sûrement dû enlever et placer dans son sachet d'effets personnels. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir sans tous ses bijoux. Il caressa avec son pouce la main droite de Jo, délicatement. Il continua à répéter ce mouvement et se demanda si Jo pouvait le sentir. Une chose était sure : il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait aller bien et qu'elle allait bientôt reprendre connaissance. Il lui serra lentement la main et continua à lui la caresser avec son pouce.

« Je ne suis pas une personne bien, Jo… » chuchota-t-il.  
Il leva les yeux vers Jo et la regarda quelques secondes. Bien évidemment, elle était toujours inconsciente et il se sentit soudain stupide de parler dans le vide. Jo ne l'entendait sûrement pas, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il était lâche d'admettre ses torts à Jo alors qu'elle ne pouvait ni l'entendre, ni réagir.

« Je suis désolé… »

* * *

Lindsay regardait distraitement par la vitre tandis que Flack conduisait. Ils avaient quitté le labo, où elle était allée voir Adam, depuis peu et ils étaient en train de se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et soupira. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, un des derniers rayons de soleil l'aveugla. Cette journée s'approchait lentement de sa fin, et le bilan était mitigé. Jo s'en était certes tirée, ils avaient réussi à arrêter deux suspects, mais Lindsay n'était pas satisfaite. Elle savait que la personne qui avait commandité ces meurtres était encore libre. Elle était consciente que Jo aurait peut-être eu des séquelles suite à sa blessure. C'étaient des moments comme celui-ci qui lui rappelaient combien la vie était brève. Comment tout pouvait changer en si peu de temps. Ce matin, elle parlait et blaguait avec Jo dans leur bureau. Puis Jo était subitement partie chercher Anna, et moins d'une heure après son départ, Lindsay était venue à connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle réalisa alors que lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans leur bureau tôt ce matin pour continuer leur enquête, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de demander à Jo comment elle allait. Toutes les deux étaient peu réveillées et mis à part quelques rapides salutations et des sourires, elles n'avaient pas parlé plus que cela. Lindsay pensa alors à la discussion qu'elle avait eu sur le toit, elle vit à nouveau les larmes dans les yeux de Jo et elle s'en voulut ces derniers jours de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir si elle allait mieux, si ce quelque chose qui la tracassait s'était enfin résolu.

Lindsay passait la grande majorité de ses jours au travail, entourée de ses amis et collègues et elle se rendit soudain tristement compte de comment certains jours, absorbée par ses propres préoccupations, elle négligeait ces personnes qui étaient à ses côtés. Un simple sourire, une question pouvait souvent apporter beaucoup. Elle se tourna alors vers Flack et l'observa en silence. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la route, mais elle remarqua comment les mains du policier agrippaient nerveusement le volant. Ces dernières heures, la préoccupation première de Lindsay avait été de savoir si Jo allait s'en tirer. Désormais, elle se rendit compte que Flack aussi avait eu sa dose d'émotion pour la journée. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il prit finalement la parole:

« Au fait…mes félicitations pour l'interrogatoire ! J'avoue que le coup du calcul des peines était bien trouvé ! »

Lindsay sourit et Flack se tourna vers elle quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Sans compter ta phrase "vous aurez tout le temps d'y penser en prison"… le gars a craqué en moins de deux ! »

« Je n'aurais pas réussi sans ton aide, Don. » ajouta-t-elle avec un autre sourire.

Il sourit et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Un autre silence s'installa et Lindsay se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait voulu lui demander comment il allait, mais elle ne savait pas quels mots employés pour cela. Elle baissa le regard et Flack lui demanda alors :  
« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui…je suis juste fatiguée. C'était une longue journée… »

Flack acquiesça et elle en profita pour demander :  
« Et toi ? Ça va ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et il se tourna alors vers Lindsay. Il semblait peser ses mots. Il resta quelques secondes pensif, comme absorbé dans ses propres pensées, et elle vit le regard de Don s'assombrir quand il dit :

« Ça va, je tiens le coup… Les hôpitaux me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs… »

Le feu passa au vert. Il détourna le regard et démarra. Lindsay le regarda tristement et elle chuchota en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Flack :

« Elle nous manque à tous, Don… »

* * *

Ellie marchait tranquillement le long des couloirs de l'hôpital, un paquet de cookies à la main, et regardait autour d'elle. Elle avait vu des gens patienter dans les salles d'attente, des patients traverser les couloirs, des infirmières lui passer à côté au pas de course. L'adolescente se sentait perdue dans un tel univers et elle entendit soudain dans le couloir des cris. Elle se tourna et elle vit une femme qui pleurait, soutenue par un homme, tandis que le médecin les regardait d'un air désolé. Ellie n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Elle sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Soudain, elle éprouva le besoin de courir jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère pour la voir. Pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle hâta le pas et se retrouva en moins de cinq minutes devant la porte de la chambre. Elle allait entrer quand tout à coup, elle s'immobilisa. Elle jeta un regard à travers les volets et vit Mac assis auprès de sa mère. Elle sourit quand elle remarqua qu'il tenait la main de Jo. Ellie savait combien sa mère tenait à Mac et elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que le sentiment était réciproque. Elle se souvint alors d'un soir, il y a de cela quelques mois, où pendant une de leurs habituelles soirées entre filles, elle avait taquiné sa mère à ce sujet.

* * *

_«Oh non, stop ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris Ellie de vouloir regarder un film pareil ! » s'exclama Jo en essayant de cacher l'écran de la télé avec le bol de Popcorn._

_Ellie était assise à ses côtés sur le canapé et serrait entre ses mains la couverture qu'elles avaient prise pour se tenir au chaud. _

_« Tu ne voulais pas voir The Notebook! Il ne me restait que Sinister, ce film que Stacy m'a prêté ! Tout le monde l'a vu, je voulais le voir aussi ! »_

_A l'écran, le protagoniste visionnait la dernière bande qu'il restait dans la boîte en carton. Les premières images qu'il voyait étaient celle d'une famille de trois personnes qui était observée de l'extérieur de la maison par quelqu'un. Puis, les images devinrent plus confuses – une porte, une tondeuse à gazon rouge – et Jo frissonna d'avance. Elle savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle lança un regard à Ellie qui fixait l'écran, absorbée par le film et elle se tourna vers la télévision également. La tondeuse à gazon avait été mise en marche et avançait de plus en plus vite sur l'herbe quand soudain elle passa sur un cadavre et un son strident retentit. Ellie et Jo hurlèrent et dans le feu de l'action, Jo fit un geste brusque et renversa des popcorns sur le canapé. Ellie s'éclata de rire et Jo dit:_

_« Je ne risque pas de dormir ce soir, ça c'est sûr. Merci Ellie ! »_

_« Je t'avais dit qu'on devait voir The Notebook… » répliqua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« J'ai promis à Mac que je lui aurais fait voir ce film… »_

_« Mac hein ? » répéta Ellie en regardant sa mère avec un sourire._

_Jo détacha son regard de l'écran du téléviseur et regarda sa fille. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit :_

_« Oh Ellie, voyons ! On va organiser une autre soirée film au labo…comme on avait fait l'année passée. Avec toute l'équipe. » ajouta-t-elle en accentuant le mot « équipe »._

_« Oui mais en attendant, tu as promis à Mac » continua l'adolescente en insistant sur le prénom du patron de sa mère, « de voir le film avec lui »._

_« Ellie, c'était une façon de dire ! Je ne me souviens plus comment, mais j'ai mentionné ce film dans une conversation et c'est là que je lui ai dit qu'on aurait pu faire une autre soirée comme l'année passée. »_

_« Et quand serait cette soirée ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore… On n'a rien réussi à fixer… »_

_« Laisse-moi deviner…personne ne pouvait à part vous deux ? » ajouta Ellie avec un autre sourire en coin._

_« Ellie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton inquisiteur ? » répliqua Jo en faisant mine d'être agacée, mais elle ne put réprimer un sourire._

_« Pourquoi tu ne l'invitais pas à notre soirée entre filles ? »_

_Jo leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :_

_« L'expression "soirée entre filles" me paraît pourtant claire. » _

_« C'est la seule chose qui t'empêchait de l'inviter ? Je peux partir si tu veux et vous pourriez finir de voir Sinister...comme ça tu aurais une excuse pour te blottir contre lui… »_

_« ELLIE, bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'autoriser à manger autant de sucre avant d'aller te coucher! » s'exclama Jo en portant une main à sa poitrine et en faisant mine d'être choquée._

_Ellie éclata de rire, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir mis sa mère mal à l'aise, et lança un popcorn sur Jo qui la regarda faire, ébahie, avant de se mettre à rire également et de répondre au tir avec un autre popcorn. Elles se lancèrent plusieurs popcorns, tout en ignorant le film qui passait à l'écran quand Jo ajouta :_

_« Et pour info, Mac et moi sommes amis. Et c'est tout. »_

_« Ouais ouais… et quelle info ! » répondit Ellie ironiquement._

_« Tu en veux une meilleure ? Tu vas me nettoyer ce reste de popcorn sur le canapé ! » _

* * *

**C'est tout pour l'instant: j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! La suite pour bientôt! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici un nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus long que les autres, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner pour l'attente! Dernièrement je suis un peu débordée! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)**

* * *

Ellie sourit en repensant à cette soirée qu'elle avait passée avec sa mère et resta quelques instants à regarder Mac à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle finit par entrer et quand Mac entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna et s'apprêtait à se lever de la chaise. Ellie sourit et lui dit :

« Vous pouvez rester, Mac… »

Elle repéra alors une autre chaise près de la fenêtre et elle alla la chercher. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de poser la chaise à côté de Mac et de s'asseoir. Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, tous les deux regardant Jo. Mac, sentant le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Jo et il s'empressa de la relâcher. Ellie voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle se rappela que sa mère lui avait dit que Mac était très réservé, alors elle n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre davantage mal à l'aise. Elle ne supportait cependant plus ce silence et elle se sentit alors obligée de dire quelque chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle et finit par demander en tendant le paquet de cookies vers Mac :

« Vous en voulez un ? »

Mac resta silencieux et contempla le paquet de biscuits, puis Ellie. Il était sur le point de secouer négativement la tête quand l'adolescente ajouta :

« Vous n'avez rien mangé… Je sais que ce ne sont que des cookies, mais c'est déjà un peu de sucre… »

Mac la regarda et il ne put réprimer un sourire quand il remarqua combien Ellie ressemblait à sa mère. Elle avait cette empathie, cette capacité d'observation qu'elle avait dû sûrement apprendre de Jo et la même détermination dans le regard. Il savait qu'Ellie avait raison : il n'avait rien avalé de la journée et si Jo en avait eu la possibilité, elle l'aurait déjà sermonné sur l'importance de manger régulièrement et de ne pas sauter les repas. A défaut d'avoir Jo, il y avait Ellie pour lui rappeler cela.

« Volontiers… »

Il prit alors un cookie et elle en fit autant. Ils grignotèrent en silence quand Ellie demanda :

« Vous pensez que M'man peut nous entendre ? »

Mac s'apprêtait à croquer dans son biscuit, mais il s'interrompit. Il regarda un instant Jo avant de se tourner vers Ellie. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Scientifiquement parlant, la question faisait encore débat. Certains soutenaient que le coma artificiel était comme une anesthésie et que par conséquent, le patient n'entendait pas. D'autres retenaient que les patients pouvaient au contraire entendre et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il fallait leur parler. Les témoignages de personnes s'étant réveillées d'un coma tendaient à confirmer la deuxième version, mais Mac doutait qu'Ellie soit intéressée par ce débat. Il regarda Jo une autre fois, et en laissant de côté l'aspect scientifique, il répondit sincèrement :

« Je suis sure qu'elle nous entend… »

Ellie hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa mère avant de sourire et de dire :  
« Elle va nous passer un de ces savons. »

Mac regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air interrogateur, et Ellie ajouta en montrant le paquet de biscuits :

« Moi pour avoir grignoté avant le dîner…et vous pour avoir oublié de manger de toute la journée ! »

Mac ne put réprimer un rire et Ellie en fit autant. Elle le vit ensuite se tourner vers Jo et sourire tristement. Sans réfléchir, elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Mac qui se tourna vers elle.

« M'man va aller bien… Ça a l'air plus grave que ça ne l'est… » lui dit alors Ellie.

Mac sourit et ne put s'empêcher de constater combien la situation était ironique. C'était Ellie, la fille de Jo, qui le rassurait alors que les rôles auraient dû être inversés. Il resta admiratif devant la force d'Ellie : elle n'était pas pour rien la fille de Jo.

« C'est vrai. »

Il tendit alors le bras et prit un autre cookie avant de sourire et de dire à la jeune fille :

« Si on doit se faire passer un savon, autant en profiter et finir le paquet ! »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Ellie qui prit par la même occasion un biscuit. Ils finirent le paquet dans un confortable silence, chacun gardant ses yeux sur Jo comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne disparaisse d'une minute à l'autre. Ellie lança ensuite le paquet dans la poubelle et eut un sourire satisfait d'avoir centré juste.

_Telle mère, telle fille…_ pensa Mac amusé.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes quand Ellie, en repensant à la soirée entre filles qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère il y a quelques mois, demanda :  
« Mac ? Est-ce que vous l'avez finalement regardé ce film avec M'man ? »

Mac sut immédiatement à quel film se référait Ellie. Il se souvint alors de quand Jo lui avait dit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'ils voient ce film, et il sourit en y repensant. Son sourire s'effaça cependant rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'après ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'organiser cette soirée film. Il s'en voulut et il baissa le regard. Ce changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Ellie qui fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de mal. Quand elle pensait que Mac n'aurait pas répondu, il finit par dire :

« On n'en a pas eu l'occasion… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » lui répondit Ellie avec un sourire « vous pourrez rattraper ça. »

Mac se plongea à nouveau dans son mutisme et en regardant Jo, il se demanda si Ellie avait raison. S'ils pouvaient rattraper ça. Et par ça, il n'entendait pas que le film, mais cette amitié profonde qu'ils avaient construit en moins de trois ans et qu'il avait détruit en moins de trois minutes.

« Je l'espère, Ellie… »

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent une infirmière qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte et qui dit à Mac :

« Détective Taylor ? Les Détectives Flack et Messer dans le couloir demanderaient à vous voir. »

« Faites les venir ici. Merci. »

* * *

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur Lindsay et Flack. Mac se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers eux. Il put lire de l'hésitation dans leurs yeux, mais il leur sourit faiblement et leur fit signe de s'avancer. Il vit comment les regards de Lindsay et Flack se tournèrent vers Jo, et il observa leurs réactions.

Flack en bon policier ne laissa rien transparaître, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait en interrogatoire face à un suspect difficile, mais Mac savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Un bluff. Il vit combien Don était tendu : ses épaules étaient crispées, il serrait les poings de plus en plus fort. Il était loin d'être aussi calme que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Don s'avança alors vers Ellie et la salua en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Lindsay, elle, était plus expressive. Toute l'équipe la considérait comme la plus sensible, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle savait se montrer impitoyable avec les suspects. Il n'eut pas à l'observer longtemps pour repérer des traces d'émotion en elle. Il remarqua aussitôt le léger tremblement de ses mains quand elle caressa les cheveux d'Ellie, mais ce qui attira son attention étaient les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler le long de ses joues. Elle semblait en plein combat contre elle-même pour les retenir, et pour l'instant elle avait le dessus. Mac fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une main qui s'était posée sur son épaule. Quand il se tourna, Flack lui dit :

« Ça va, Mac ? »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer et il comprit que Don souhaitait lui faire part de l'évolution de l'enquête. Lui-même souhaitait en savoir davantage : il lui fit alors signe en indiquant la porte et les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Lindsay se tourna vers eux :

« C'est bon, Lindsay. Je m'en charge. » lui dit alors Flack.

Elle acquiesça et elle prit place sur la chaise que Mac avait quittée tandis que les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre. Ellie se tourna vers la jeune femme qui comprit immédiatement que l'adolescente voulait davantage d'explications. Elle lui sourit et lui dit alors :

« Discussion entre hommes apparemment… »

« Concernant l'enquête ? »

Lindsay se mordit la lèvre et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ellie perçut aussitôt l'hésitation de la jeune femme et elle ajouta :

« Je prends ça pour un oui… »

Lindsay ne put réprimer un sourire. Ellie semblait autant douée que sa mère pour déchiffrer les gens et Lindsay lui dit avec un sourire :

« Je vois que le profiling court dans la famille ! »

« A force d'en être la victime, j'en ai appris les techniques…mais M'man est imbattable… » répondit Ellie avec un autre sourire.

« C'est vrai… »

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux Jo et Lindsay, après quelques instants de silence, ajouta :

« Je peux t'assurer, Ellie, que nous attraperons tous les responsables de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère… »

Lindsay fronça les sourcils en s'entendant prononcer ces mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les employait, mais depuis la fusillade où Mac avait été grièvement blessé, elle s'était rendue compte de combien ces mots étaient inutiles. De combien cette tournure de phrase était une expression toute faite à utiliser dans ce genre de situation, une sorte d'automatisme qui était sensée apaiser les familles des victimes, mais qui en réalité, n'atténuait en rien leur souffrance. Elle en avait fait elle-même l'expérience après ce qui était arrivé à Mac et elle avait pu constater combien ces mots ne calmait en rien le sentiment d'injustice qui grondait en elle. Elle regarda la jeune fille assise à ses côtés et s'empressa de dire :

« Je me rends compte combien ces mots peuvent sembler inutiles, Ellie…combien tout cela peut te sembler injuste… »

« Ça va, Lindsay… » l'interrompit la jeune fille avec un faible sourire « Je vous fait à tous confiance, M'man vous fait confiance. Je sais que vous allez les coincer. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

* * *

« Alors du nouveau ? » demanda Mac tandis qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir.

« Avec Lindsay, nous nous sommes chargés de l'interrogatoire… Walters faisait le dur à cuire au début, mais Lindsay l'a dégonflé tout de suite. »

Mac ne put réprimer un sourire face à une telle formulation. Il avait du mal à imaginer Lindsay mener un interrogatoire musclé et il fronça les sourcils. Flack s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Un peu de subtilité, une petite menace par ci et par là et le tour était joué. On n'en a pas su des masses cependant : apparemment c'est Wesley qui recevait les ordres et Walters prétend ne pas savoir qui est le commanditaire. Adam est en train de bosser sur les téléphones des deux suspects…peut-être qu'il réussira à récupérer les messages sur le téléphone de Wesley et à remonter à l'expéditeur… »

« Je l'espère… Et Wesley ? »

Flack hésita quelques brefs instants, mais en voyant le regard insistant de Mac, il répondit :

« J'ai parlé avec un médecin il y a cela une vingtaine de minutes. L'opération était délicate, mais il s'en est sorti. Apparemment, le projectile a percuté l'omoplate et en a explosé une moitié…d'après ce que j'ai compris… »

« Je veux le voir. »

« Je doute que ce soit possible maintenant. Il est toujours inconscient, en salle de réanimation…mais je vous assure, Mac, j'ai deux de mes meilleurs gars qui le surveillent et ne le lâchent pas d'une semelle. »

Mac ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas. Ils firent encore quelques pas le long du couloir quand Mac dit :

« On verra ça demain matin…et pour la clé USB ? »

« Adam a commencé à bosser dessus. Il a isolé des éléments intéressants, mais désormais c'est Lindsay qui s'occupe de cela, car on a pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'Adam se penche sur les relevés téléphoniques… »

« C'est très bien… »

Flack s'arrêta alors et il fit un geste de main avant de dire :

« Je dois voir avec les médecins pour avoir les effets personnels et les balles de Wesley et Jo… »

Mac acquiesça et il répondit :

« Je vais un instant dehors contrôler mon téléphone. »

Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement vers la sortie. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, un air frais lui fouetta le visage et il plongea immédiatement une main dans sa poche pour prendre son téléphone. Il l'alluma et en moins d'une minute, son téléphone se mit à vibrer frénétiquement. Il soupira et regarda l'écran. Deux messages et 4 appels manqués. Il les consulta rapidement et vit que les messages provenaient tous de Christine. Dans le premier, elle lui proposait d'aller au restaurant le soir et dans le deuxième, envoyé presque trois heures plus tard, elle lui avait simplement demandé de l'appeler dès que possible, car elle devait réserver. Dans ce laps de temps, elle l'avait appelé trois fois – le quatrième appel venait du labo – et cela l'agaça. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait peut-être inquiétée, car il n'était pas du genre à éteindre son téléphone portable, et il chercha son prénom dans le répertoire pour l'appeler. Elle répondit presque immédiatement, après la deuxième sonnerie.

« Oh Mac enfin ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il repéra dans sa voix de l'inquiétude, mais également une légère pointe d'agacement. Il s'empressa alors de répliquer :

« Je suis désolé, Christine. J'ai dû éteindre mon téléphone, car je suis à l'hôpital. »

« A l'hôpital ?! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mac, que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il remarqua combien la voix de Christine était devenue aiguë et il pouvait imaginer son expression inquiète. Il s'en voulut encore plus de l'avoir faite préoccuper. Il était conscient que dernièrement il s'était mal comporté avec Christine, mais malgré tout, elle était restée à ses côtés. Il espérait qu'il parviendrait à recoller les morceaux aussi avec elle. Il savait que cela allait être beaucoup plus simple: il n'était pas allé aussi loin qu'avec Jo, il ne lui avait pas dit toutes ces paroles blessantes qu'il avait adressées à Jo.

« Je vais bien, Christine. Jo a été blessée lors d'un échange de tirs avec des suspects… »

« Jo ? Oh mon Dieu… comment va-t-elle ? »  
Mac savait que l'inquiétude de Christine était sincère, mais il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle semblait soudain plus calme...presque rassurée que ce n'était pas Mac à avoir été blessé. Il soupira avant de répondre:

« C'est assez grave, mais elle va s'en remettre… Il faudra juste un peu de temps… »

« Jo est une dure à cuire. Ça va aller… »

« Tu as raison… » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« On oublie le restaurant pour cette fois alors ? »

« Oui… »

Il eut soudain envie de terminer cet appel le plus vite possible, de peur qu'il ne perde patience. Il aurait espéré que Christine comprenne que ce n'était pas le moment pour proposer cette soirée au restaurant, mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la mentionner, sous forme de question, comme si elle espérait que Mac change d'avis et décide de lui faire compagnie dans la soirée. Il soupira.

« Je t'attendrai à ton appartement… je te ferai compagnie…si tu as envie de parler… »

« Ehm Christine, j'apprécie que tu te soucis pour moi…mais je ne vais pas rentrer ce soir. Je resterai à l'hôpital pour cette nuit… » hésita-t-il.

« Mac…tu ne peux pas rester à l'hôpital… Il y a des heures de visite, tu as besoin de dormir… »

Il sentit à nouveau cette pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Christine, mais il s'efforça de l'ignorer quand il répondit :

« Jo n'a personne d'autre… Je vais rester au cas où elle devait se réveiller… »

« Oh…très bien. On se verra demain alors ? »

« Oui demain… »

« Bonne nuit Mac…et salue Jo de ma part. »

« Bonne nuit Christine. »

* * *

Mac s'avançait le long du couloir en direction de la chambre de Jo. Il croisa Flack avec les effets personnels de Wesley et Jo. Le policier le salua d'un geste de main et partit. Mac s'arrêta alors devant la porte et il vit Lindsay et Ellie à l'intérieur, la jeune femme devait raconter quelque chose de drôle à l'adolescente, car Ellie riait.

« Tu aurais dû voir ma tête quand ta mère m'a dit ça et… »

Lindsay s'interrompit quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Mac entrer. Elle baissa les yeux et se leva de sa chaise. Mac remarqua ce changement de comportement et cela l'attrista. C'était comme si Lindsay craignait qu'il ne jugeât son comportement inadéquat, comme si elle avait oublié que lui aussi pouvait rire aux blagues ou anecdotes qu'on lui racontait. Il se rendit alors compte que ces derniers mois, il avait montré une facette de lui qu'il n'appréciait pas. Ses propres préoccupations l'avaient rendu irritable, impatient. Il ne souriait que très rarement. Il s'énervait facilement. Il avait alors pensé jusqu'à maintenant que Jo avait été la seule à en faire les frais, mais en voyant l'attitude de Lindsay, il comprit que la jeune femme avait perçu quelque chose de différent chez Mac, et que son comportement avait eu un impact sur toute l'équipe, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il força un sourire et Lindsay dit alors :  
« Je vais y aller, il se fait tard… Tu viens Ellie ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Lindsay, puis posa son regard sur sa mère. Mac comprit tout de suite qu'elle était réticente à quitter le chevet de sa mère, et il lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ellie. Je reste. »

Ellie ne semblait toujours pas convaincue. Elle se tourna vers Lindsay et lui dit :

« Je-je pense que c'est mieux que je reste ici… »

« Ellie, tu as besoin de dormir…de manger un bon repas chaud… » ajouta Lindsay.

Ellie voulut répliquer, mais elle savait que la jeune femme avait raison. Elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas laisser le chevet de sa mère.

« Ellie, tout va bien. Ta mère va bien. C'est juste pour cette nuit et demain matin, Lindsay t'accompagnera ici. »

L'adolescente acquiesça et se leva. Elle regarda encore une fois sa mère avant de chuchoter :

« Je…je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule… »

« Elle ne le sera pas, je te le promets. » lui répondit Mac sérieusement.

Ellie leva lentement les yeux et regarda Mac. Elle vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage du détective, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire également. Cependant, cela dura peu car elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Mais je croyais que….enfin, il y a des heures de visite…et si les infirmières ne vous font pas rester ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Dès que je leur dis que je suis le patron du labo de la police scientifique, elles finissent toujours par me faire rester. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ellie et Mac vit que Lindsay souriait également. La jeune fille se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de sa mère avant de lui chuchoter :

« Je te laisse avec Mac, M'man. A demain… Je t'aime… »

Ellie prit alors son sac et était prête à partir avec Lindsay quand elle retourna sur ses pas. Elle se dirigea vers Mac et elle resta quelques instants silencieuse en face à lui avant de dire :  
« Merci Mac… »

Mac sourit à Ellie et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, en silence, quand Mac retira sa main. Ellie ne bougea cependant pas et Lindsay pouvait voir qu'elle semblait hésitante. Finalement, elle fit un pas en avant et encercla Mac avec ses bras, qui dans un premier temps, ne s'attendant pas à être enlacé, resta un peu surpris. Lindsay, attendrie, sourit en voyant cette scène et elle eut de la peine à contenir un rire quand elle vit comment Mac entoura maladroitement la jeune fille avec ses bras. Quand il la relâcha, Ellie lui sourit une dernière fois puis elle rejoignit Lindsay qui lui caressa les cheveux et la fit passer devant. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Mac lui dit :  
« Merci Lindsay… »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la remercier et que ça lui faisait plaisir d'héberger Ellie à la maison. Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de laisser Mac seul avec Jo.

* * *

**C'est tout pour l'instant! Je ne suis pas très satisfaite avec le coup de fil entre Mac et Christine: je ne suis pas du tout douée pour écrire cette dernière! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même! La suite pour bientôt! :)**


End file.
